Ivypool's Hope
by Duckeelover
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote post The Last Hope after I was unsatisfied with the ending to it. So, if you're looking for lesbians and a different ending to oots, this is it.


**EEEK. Sorry about the formatting error! I write these in word first.**

**Okay, so I wrote this after being unsatisfied with the ending of the The Last Hope. So quiet old. I haven't edited it, and it's mostly just up here so that I can show my friends. But, if you do like it, please let me know.**

Chapter One

Ivypool watched as the life poured out of the cat in front of her. The blood soaked her paws, and made the overwhelming chanting fade into the background. What was this cat's name? She had tried to remember, with the second and third. But it was all starting to mix together. Every night was the same bloodshed, the same death. And she no longer had the energy to care.

The musky scent of the forest blurred into early dawn air. Ivypool no longer shuddered when she woke up, not like she used to when she was a naive apprentice. She blinked open her eyes and searched for any wounds to hide. Any she identified were quickly licked away until the crimson fur was white once again. Ivypool stared at her sister and the young tom wrapped around her. Dovewing didn't love Bumblestripe. She tried. And she really did want to. But Ivypool knew the truth.

She didn't waste any more time and rose, picking her way lightly among her clanmates. The silence of the den was greeted by the early hum of waking creatures outside. The bright rising sun hurt her eyes.

Ivypool padded heavily over to the fresh-kill pile. The few cats who had risen before her were preparing for the dawn patrol. She grabbed a small vole and went to enjoy her meal. Ivypool liked to sit in a small space under the branches of the birch tree. A place where no one could intrude and she could sit in peace with her thoughts. Or so she thought.

Birchfall walked over to his daughter, a gleeful trot to his step. Ivypool rolled her eyes as he pushed himself in beside her. The space was so tight that neither could move without inconveniencing the other.

"I can't believe you defeated that cat last night!" He praised her. "He's going to carry those wounds forever. You definitely left your mark on him."

"He's dead," Ivypool muttered. Birchfall's smile fell slowly, until it was nothing but a small frown. He tried comforting her, "I guess that can't be helped. We all knew what we signed up for when we joined the Dark Forest."

I didn't! Ivypool wanted to scream. The first time she had went to the Dark Forest, she had been in a bright flowery field. Ivypool never would have dreamed at the time that she would lose track of all the cats she had killed in her sleep.

Ivypool pushed away her half-eaten vole, no longer hungry. She meowed a quick goodbye to her father and left. She intercepted Thornclaw at the head of the dawn patrol.

"Could I please join you?" She asked. Her eyes must have convinced him, because Thornclaw simply nodded his golden head as she fell in line. Ivypool followed behind Spiderleg, Icecloud, and Hollyleaf. She dropped as far back as she dared when she spotted the black she-cat. Hollyleaf scared her, which was something Ivypool was not used to in her waking life.

Hollyleaf had killed one of her fellow clanmates, revealed the dark truth of her and her siblings' birth at a gathering, then disappeared into the tunnels. All of which had happened before Ivypool was even born. She shivered at the thought of what Hollyleaf could do if she was really angry. For some reason though, Ivypool couldn't bring herself to think that Hollyleaf was a bad cat. The first time the two had met, Hollyleaf had saved Ivypool and Dovewing from a death in the tunnels, and had even sacrificed her solitude for the sake of the two. In fact, Ivypool was sure she was one of the most intelligent cats in the Clan.

Ivypool was so preoccupied contemplating that she didn't even notice the pawsteps in front of her slowing until she crashed into the cat in front of her. Hollyleaf gave a yowl as Ivypool sent the two rolling into a nearby thorn bush. Ivypool whimpered, feeling the thistles dig into her injuries and reopening wounds. She looked at the black she-cat beside her, who seemed to be having just as bad a time.

"Are you two okay?" Icecloud asked. The white cat seemed slightly amused about the whole situation. She tried to pull Ivypool out by the scruff, but the pain caused Ivypool to howl so loud that Icecloud immediately stopped, the playful look disappearing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She mewed. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's... fine," Ivypool panted. She forced herself to choke down the pain and pull herself from the plant, whimpering the whole while. She stared at Hollyleaf, who seemed a little worse for wear. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Hollyleaf meowed. She smiled while licking down her ruffled fur. Small scratches from the thistles now covered her whole body. "We all make mistakes. Besides," She meowed pointing with her tail, "You look a lot worse than I do."

Ivypool looked down at her matted pelt that was now once again laced with that familiar crimson color. Every night it would coat her fur, and every morning it would stain her bedding. If she hit the cat just right, the blood poured and poured. It kept coming out, like a river. A river of death and hate and destruction, one that would consume-

"- Okay?" Thornclaw finished. Ivypool stared at her paws, shocked to find that they were not soaked with the blood of her enemies. You're not in the Dark Forest, She thought to herself, trying to calm down. It's okay. They can't hurt you now, it's daytime.

"Maybe I should go with her...?" Icecloud questioned softly. Hollyleaf flicked her tail in front of the white she-cat to prevent her from moving over to Ivypool.

"I'll go," She mewed. Her voice left no room for question. "Besides, I should probably get checked out anyway." She went to Ivypool's side to guide her, presumably back to camp. Ivypool followed, still trying to calm herself. She heard the others quietly discussing the transaction behind them.

"Thank Starclan that cat is gone. She seriously scares me."

"Don't be mean, Spiderleg. You don't know her. Besides she was being nice enough to Ivypool."

"Oh, you're one to talk Icecloud. You and Foxleap talk more than a whole pack of nosy queens. And no wonder she's so kind to Ivypool, they're both total mousebrains. I mean, who gets those kinds of injuries from a thistle? And the way she just froze up, it was like she'd never seen blood before."

"Maybe Hollyleaf wanted to go back with her to get out of patrol? That's sneaky."

"Enough, both of you. We still have work to do. Sitting around gossiping isn't helping any cat."

After a few disgruntled yes's the three were soon out of earshot. Ivypool wanted to laugh at her situation. When had she become the Clan freak, to be discussed along the with the likes of Hollyleaf?

"Maybe I've always been that way..." She mumbled to herself, thinking back to the various conversations she had with Blossomfall and Dovewing when they were all still apprentices. I guess I am a freak.

"Don't take anything they say to heart," Hollyleaf meowed, almost as if in answer to Ivypool's thoughts. The black cat's green eyes met Ivypool's blue ones. "They don't understand what they're talking about."

"I-I don't know what you mean," Ivypool stuttered. She broke the gaze, but could still feel the heat of the emerald eyes burning her pelt. "We should get back to camp. The others will get worried."

Hollyleaf stopped her incessant staring and continued leading the way to the hollow. Ivypool attempted to make her fur lie flat as she fell in line. She didn't look at where Hollyleaf was leading, and it wasn't until they arrived at the lake that Ivypool realized that they were heading in the wrong direction.

"What are we doing here?" Ivypool questioned.

"Get in the water," Hollyleaf ordered. She had sat down on the pebbles and seemed completely unfazed by Ivypool's confused look.

"What?"

"You've got to wash that blood off. So get in the water." Ivypool stared at Hollyleaf. Then she padded hesitantly into the shallow liquid. She gritted her teeth against the cold, watching the blood drain from her fur. She laid down in the water, letting the gentle swish of the lake clean her pelt. For the first time since she could remember, Ivypool wasn't completely lost in her thoughts. The only thing that mattered at the time was the gentle movement of the lake. A few moments passed and she forced herself out of the water to dry her fur.

Ivypool licked her pelt, cleaning every part of it thoroughly. She flinched at the various wounds she had received in the Dark Forest, the lines that broke through the gray and white. The red scars crisscrossed every part of her body, to the point where she couldn't recognize herself without them.

"Thank you," Ivypool meowed stiffly. Hollyleaf flicked her ears in response. "It looked like you needed a break. It can be hard when the only one who understands you are the thoughts in your head."

Ivypool nodded. She suddenly felt guilty about the earlier beliefs she had held for the black she-cat. "I'm... sorry. I feel like I've misjudged you. I don't want to be like those other cats, who think they can talk about someone when they haven't even gotten to know them."

"How's that?" Hollyleaf asked. She wore a smile and Ivypool felt her face warm up. "I want to get to know you. I think you're a kind cat and... Will you be my friend?"

Hollyleaf looked surprised by the offer. Ivypool looked away for what felt like the millionth time that day. Then she heard a happy purr from Hollyleaf. The black she-cat pushed her cheek up against Ivypool's, making Ivypool even more uncomfortable.

"Of course," Hollyleaf chuckled. "You don't have to be so shy. And here I was thinking all of you younger warriors were afraid of me." Ivypool laughed hesitantly along with Hollyleaf. Most of the warriors in general were afraid of her, but Ivypool thought it would be better to keep that to herself.

"We better get back to camp before we're missed," Ivypool forced out. She honestly didn't want to go back, but the awkwardness of the conversation made the hollow sound appealing.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Hollyleaf agreed. The two abandoned their spots beside the lake, and Ivypool was left considering what she had just agreed too.

Chapter Two

Ivypool took the lead back through the forest. The wind ruffled her fur as she dashed up the final stretch of land between her and the camp. Whitewing was waiting in the clearing between the forest and the thorn barrier, a strained expression on her face.

"Ivypool!" She cried, running up to her daughter. Ivypool stared at the ground, her face burning with embarrassment. "We were so worried. Thornclaw came back, he said that you were injured, and you were with that Holly-"

"I'm fine, mom." Ivypool stopped her. Hollyleaf sat in silence behind Ivypool, a small shadow on the forest floor. She stood and touched the black she-cat's shoulder with her tail. They padded past Whitewing and into the camp, the white cat trailing behind hesitantly.

The hollow was crowded with moving cats, many turning their heads as the threesome entered. Foxleap fell into step beside Ivypool and began talking almost immediately.

"When the patrol came back alone, we thought something had happened," He explained. The red-brown tom wore a worried expression when speaking to her. Ivypool stopped glancing around at her clanmates concerned faces. She was about to give an explanation when Hollyleaf spoke for her.

"I'm sorry." Though her voice suggested nothing of the sort. "We went down to the lake to wash off first. Most of the wounds were just shallow cuts. It looked like Ivypool needed a break before returning to the clan."

Silence followed her statement. Then Firestar stepped forward.

"Is this true, Ivypool?" He asked, his voice sympathetic. Firestar was one of the few cats that knew about her escapades to the Dark Forest. Of course, he didn't know the extent to which her nights there affected her. No one did.

"Yes," She answered quietly. Ivypool looked around at the faces surrounding her, meeting their eyes one at a time. "I've been feeling overwhelmed since the recent battle with Windclan. I think I just needed a break."

"Okay," Firestar meowed after a moment. He seemed to accept their answer. "But next time you should let some cat know before disappearing like that. You can trust your clanmates to give you a break. We all care about you."

After the excitement of their returning, the clan started to disperse. Ivypool could hear Dustpelt remark on the time that had been wasted searching for the two. She could feel guilt rapidly growing in her belly over the lost energy. Why couldn't I just come back and save everyone the time of day? The silver-and-white she-cat pushed her thoughts away as Brambleclaw strolled over to her.

"Hollyleaf, I think Lionblaze wanted you for something," He meowed when he was within earshot. Hollyleaf dipped her head and flipped her ears at Ivypool before standing to leave. Brambleclaw watched for a moment before turning his head back to the cats in front of him. "Ivypool, if you're as exhausted as you say, then maybe you should have the day off."

"No," Ivypool mewed curtly. If she rested the entire day, she would end up in the Dark Forest, or worse alone with her thoughts. She shook her head and continued, "I'm fine, really. I can go on patrol."

"If you're sure..." Brambleclaw turned to Foxleap who was sitting awkwardly waiting to be acknowledged. "Foxleap, she can join you're patrol. Take Blossomfall and Cherrypaw as well. You can go hunting near the old twolegplace, but be careful not to step on any of Jayfeather's herbs." The tom nodded dutifully as Brambleclaw padded over to his own patrol. He turned to Ivypool. "I'll get Cherrypaw, and you can get Blossomfall."

Ivypool flicked her tail in acknowledgement, already moving in the she-cat's direction. Blossomfall was trying to casually listen in to the conversation going on inside the Jayfeather's den. Ivypool shook her head, trying to bite back disgust. Blossomfall annoyed her a lot of the time, with her blatant jealousy of her sister. Am I that different though? She thought to herself. That's why I joined the Dark Forest in the first place: so that everyone would pay attention to me in the same way they do Dovewing. At least my mother knows I exist.

"Blossomfall, we're going hunting," Ivypool meowed, startling the tortoiseshell. Blossomfall tried to lick down her ruffled fur, turning to Ivypool with a smile.

"Just the two of us?" She asked hopefully. Ivypool inwardly cringed at the thought. "No, Foxleap and Cherrypaw are coming with us."

"Oh," She mewed, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. Ivypool suddenly felt bad for thinking those things about the she-cat. Blossomfall thought of Ivypool as one of her closest friends and confidents, and all Ivypool felt for her was disdain. Maybe I belong in the Dark Forest. She made the resolution to be less judgmental of the cats around her.

The two met up with Foxleap and Cherrypaw in the middle of the hollow. The apprentice was bouncing around in excitement, and Ivypool wanted to giggle as Foxleap scolded her. She couldn't think of the last time she had had that much energy, before she had joined the Dark Forest at least.

Foxleap took the lead towards the old twolegplace. When they finally arrived he gave directions to the rest of the patrol. "We're going to be working in pairs. Me and Ivypool-"

"Shouldn't you work with your own apprentice?" Blossomfall interrupted. Foxleap's neck fur fluffed up in indignation. "She has to have experience working with other cats."

"But I want to hunt with you," Cherrypaw whined. Foxleap looked like he was about to reprimand her when Ivypool interrupted. "I can hunt with Blossomfall." Foxleap went quiet, seeing that he was alone in his endeavor.

"Fine," He muttered. Blossomfall purred triumphantly, touching Ivypool's shoulder with her tail. Ivypool pulled away and moved in the direction of the Shadowclan border. Blossomfall followed her, but paused leaving behind a challenge: "The cats who catch the most prey get first choice of the fresh-kill pile."

Ivypool ignored Foxleap's indignant screech as Blossomfall caught up to her, giggling the whole while. Ivypool opened her mouth to scent the air, and, finding nothing, continued walking. Blossomfall decided to try striking up a conversation, much to Ivypool's dismay.

"Why do you think he wanted to hunt with you?" She asked. Ivypool sniffed a nearby holly bush, and grunted irritably. Taking that as an answer, the Tortoiseshell continued. " I bet he's so tired from teaching Cherrypaw, he wanted to drop her on me." Ivypool said nothing, wanting to concentrate on catching food instead. Then she remembered Blossomfall's earlier spying and felt the desire to question her about it.

"Why were you listening in on Jayfeather's den earlier?" Ivypool asked. Blossomfall stumbled, caught off guard by the sudden question. "Wh- What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy with me," Ivypool snapped. She spun around to see Blossomfall's paws planted firmly in place. "I saw you when I came to get you for patrol." Blossomfall hesitated looking at the ground.

"Briarlight," She whispered. Ivypool narrowed her eyes. Exactly what she had thought. "Millie said that she wasn't doing well. I was wondering if she was- maybe..."

"That's enough," Ivypool interrupted. The expression on Blossomfall's face made her feel guilty for even bringing the subject up. But I didn't do anything wrong... "Look, we should just get back to hunting. Who knows how much Foxleap and Cherrypaw have caught while we've been talking."

Blossomfall gave her a grateful look, her green eyes lighting up once again. Ivypool scented the air once again. The wind blew the scent of starling and the coming Leafbare. I wish I was as good at hunting as I am at fighting. She closed her eyes imagining the coming cold moons. We're going to need all the prey we can get, when the Dark Forest finally attacks.

Chapter 3

The moonlight streamed through the branches of the tree, preventing Ivypool from falling asleep. The soft breathing of the cats around was distracting, a constant reminder of her restlessness. She could see the moon through the leaves, almost full now. It would be time for a gathering in the next couple of nights.

Tired of laying around doing nothing, Ivypool rose to her paws. Around her the soft rising and falling of sleeping cats could be seen around the den. Mousewhisker could be seen twitching every couple of seconds, as if trying to escape a nightmare. The Dark Forest , She realized, looking around and noticing many other cats sleeping the same way. They'll be mad when I don't show up tonight. The gray-and-white she-cat picked her way lightly among her clanmates, careful not to step on any tails or outstretched paws. She paused when passing Bumblestripe's and Dovewing's nest, finding her sister missing. Anger flared up beneath Ivypool's pelt before being quickly stifled. She wasn't her sister's keeper.

Ivypool finished her careful picking through her clanmates and emerged in the clearing. She took a moment to wash her fur, puffing it up against the brittle air. She licked her white paw, wishing her fur was longer. Her ears pricked when she heard the whispering of cats inside the Warrior's den, followed a moment later by the emergence of another feline.

"Hey," Hollyleaf whispered. Her voice was hushed so as not to disturb the sleeping cats. Ivypool gave an questioning look and the black she-cat responded by flipping her ears towards the thorn barrier entrance. Ivypool decided to follow; she had no desire to wake up any of the cranky senior warriors.

"Ah," She gasped as they appeared outside the hollow. The freezing wind could be felt much better outside of the protected camp. Hollyleaf had a word with Cloudtail, who was on guard, before trotting over to talk to Ivypool.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake anyone up," Hollyleaf mewed. Ivypool nodded her head in agreement, too chilly to voice her thoughts. The small cat could feel herself shivering from head to tail tip and felt the sudden desire to move and get her blood flowing. She jumped to her paws meowing, "Let's go somewhere else."

"Sure," Hollyleaf agreed. They walked through the woods, their pace naturally increasing until they were both at an all out sprint, in perfect sync with each other. Ivypool's lungs burned, desperate for enough oxygen, her whole body alive in the rush. Hollyleaf was the one to end their run, slowing down when they neared the edge of Thunderclan territory.

Ivypool smiled, exhilarated. She looked around, and realized that she wasn't sure where they were. She didn't come to this part of the woods often. The oak trees towered over the two, so that the night sky couldn't be seen. The she-cat shivered, imagining their warrior ancestors being unable to see her down here.

"Leafbare is always the worst time of the year," Hollyleaf spoke out of the blue. Ivypool flipped her head over to stare at the black cat who had executed their nighttime excursion. "So, what was keeping you up?"

"The moonlight," Ivypool answered honestly. Not that I really wanted to sleep, She thought remembering the twitching nightmares the other Dark Forest trainees were having. "It was right in my eyes."

"Sleeping near the edge of the den is rough," Hollyleaf agreed. Even though she was much older than most of the newer warriors, she had only recently returned to the clan, and hadn't yet earned a place nearer to the center. "It's also the coldest out there."

"It's almost like we're just sleeping outside," Ivypool meowed.

"At least then we wouldn't have to deal with all of those grouchy old cats," Hollyleaf purred. Ivypool snickered quietly along with the black she-cat, their talking disturbing the once silent forest. When they finally stopped laughing, Ivypool realized that she didn't seem as uncomfortable anymore.

"Why'd you follow me out here?" Ivypool asked, recalling how sudden Hollyleaf's appearance had been.

"I couldn't sleep either," She meowed looking at her paws. "When I was on my own, I used to hunt a lot at night. It feels sort of weird to try and sleep at that time now."

"You hunted at night?"

"It was easier that way," Hollyleaf's eyes took on a faraway look. "That way I didn't run into any familiar faces."

Ivypool nodded. She hadn't meant to drag up old memories for the older she-cat, especially not painful ones. After a moment Hollyleaf's eyes refocused and she gave a small grin. "That is, until I ran into a curious little warrior, lost in the tunnels with her friend."

"That's right," Ivypool gasped, thinking back to the time she had gotten lost in the tunnels with Blossomfall. "That's twice you've saved me."

"I thought you would have learned after the first time. But a few moons later, who should I find but the same cat running away from a couple of angry Windclan warriors with her sister." Hollyleaf started moving again, pushing through the undergrowth to find a path they could walk. Ivypool followed, brushing her fur against Hollyleaf's to keep warm.

"Actually, you were one of the reasons I decided to keep track of the clan again," Hollyleaf continued.

"Really?" Ivypool asked. Hollyleaf nodded in response, trotting onwards.

"I was originally going to just disappear and forget about the clans entirely," Hollyleaf sniffed. "But seeing those new faces made me curious about what Thunderclan was doing."

Embarrassment flooded Ivypool's chest as Hollyleaf turned to look at her. She'd had no idea that she was part of the reason Hollyleaf became interested in her clan once again. She tried to look anywhere except those emerald eyes, her gaze finally falling on an old rabbit warren. Hollyleaf followed the direction of her eyes, giving a surprised grunt when inspecting the burrow.

"It's a tunnel entrance," She explained. Hollyleaf strode up to the den confidently while Ivypool followed behind more hesitantly.

"Let's go in," Hollyleaf meowed. She spun around to ask Ivypool's opinion.

"I don't know," The smaller she-cat responded, flexing her muscles. She had no desire to enter the tunnels. They were dark and claustrophobic, and it could be dangerous without the proper knowledge.

"I'm actually afraid of getting lost," She admitted.

"Don't worry about that," Hollyleaf purred. "I'll be there with you. Actually," She said, an idea popping into her head, "I could teach you the layout if you want."

Ivypool glanced at the tunnel entrance, then back at the black she-cat. Hollyleaf looked excited to be sharing her knowledge of the tunnels with someone. Even though I've only known her for a short time, Ivypool thought. I trust her more than most of the cats I've known my whole life.. She met Hollyleaf's green gaze and realized that it was true. She gave a small sigh letting go of her worries.

"Lead the way."

Hollyleaf let her tail touch Ivypool's cheek. The gesture made her forget any remaining doubt. Hollyleaf started into the tunnel, and all Ivypool could do was follow her.

Chapter 4

The full moon was high, surrounded by the warriors of Starclan in the sky. Ivypool loved to watch the sky on nights like this, but tonight there were more important matters. Namely the current gathering she was attending.

Ivypool sat beside Dovewing, their fur brushing. Nearby she spotted Foxleap and Icecloud sitting in a similar manner. Ivypool honestly hated being in such close proximity to all of the other cats.

The gray-and-white cat glanced around, slightly surprised that Hollowflight wasn't trying to talk to her. She spotted him sitting over by the Riverclan cats beside a timid silver she-cat. I haven't seen her before...

"The Shadowclan cats look tense," Dovewing murmured, causing Ivypool to break her gaze. None of the Shadowclan cats seemed to be socializing with the other clans, all of them tightly packed together in their group of clanmates.

"I wonder what's riled them up so much," Ivypool muttered, sliding an accusing glance over to her sister. The she-cat took no notice, continuing to stare at the Shadowclan warriors.

"Let's start this thing already," Onestar snapped from atop the oak tree. "It's too cold to be sitting out here freezing our whiskers off."

"I agree," Firestar meowed, his ginger fur bushed up against the cold air. The other two leaders nodded their approval from separate branches.

"I'll start then," Mistystar began. She crawled forward on her branch so that her voice would carry throughout the clearing. "Riverclan is doing well. We have one new apprentice, Shimmerpaw."

As the cats began chanting the name, Ivypool glanced at Hollowflight once again. The gray cat was practically bursting with pride. She must be his apprentice, Ivypool realized. That explains why the furball wasn't annoying me. But how did he get one, when he's barely more than an apprentice himself? Mistystar stepped back and Blackstar took his place. The Shadowclan cats shuffled around restlessly as their leader took his place.

"Shadowclan is doing fine as well." The Shadowclan leader's tail whipped back and forth and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Other than the Thunderclan trespassers who have been stealing our prey."

Yowls of indignation rose from the Thunderclan cats, Ivypool included. Why would Thunderclan steal from Shadowclan? All they eat are frogs and lizards. Only a mousebrain would go anywhere near their border. Abrupt realization flooded over Ivypool as she turned to glare at Dovewing. The gray she-cat's eyes were firmly glued to her paws.

Firestar raised his tail for silence. The cats fell into a irritable quiet, occasional mumblings continuing.

"Where do these accusations come from?" The Thunderclan leader was as apologetic as ever. However, his eyes burned with rage over the false allegation.

"We've found Thunderclan scent covering our side of the border," Blackstar hissed. "More appears every night."

"As if we'd want your slimy prey!" Cloudtail shouted. Agreement rose from his surrounding clanmates.

"I assure you, Blackstar, none of my warriors have been crossing your borders," Firestar responded. "And if they have," he mewed, with a strict glance at his clan, "they will be severely punished."

"See that they are," Blackstar growled. "Because if I find so much as a single paw out of line from your cats, there will be severe consequences."

"If you're quiet finished," Firestar meowed, ignoring the threat. "I have a report to give."

Ivypool didn't continue listening as the gathering dragged on. A dark mood settled over the cats, ruining the usual small talk that followed. By that time, Ivypool was so livid, all she wanted to do was confront Dovewing. She was preparing to yell at the gray cat when she was interrupted by Tigerheart.

"Can we have some time alone, Ivypool?" The tom asked. He carried the same guilty expression Dovewing did, but Ivypool payed no attention to that, her fury practically tangible.

"You most certainly cannot," She hissed. Her voice rose the longer she spoke, "This is your fault in the first place!"

"Ivypool, please," Dovewing begged. Her eyes flitted back and forth, the distress over the situation spreading over her face. "Not here."

Ivypool looked around at the attention she was grabbing. Toadstep was staring at the threesome, pausing only to whisper to Rosepetal every couple of seconds. Foxleap was pretending to not listen, all the while pointing his ears in her direction.

"Whatever." The gray-and-white she-cat left without a further word. I wonder what Bumblestripe would think of your relationship with Tigerheart? Ivypool thought bitterly. Why was she the one in the wrong?

She didn't even notice that her paws were bringing her away from the other cats until she was bursting forth onto the lakeside. The water was clear, reflecting the moon and stars Ivypool had admired earlier. Now, when she looked at the sky, all she felt was emptiness.

It was only a few moments before the black shape of Hollyleaf was pressed against her. Ivypool didn't question the presence, even when the she-cat started to lick her neck fur down, like a mother cat with her kit.

"What's bothering you?" The black cat questioned, continuing her rhythmic licking.

"Nothing." Silence. "Dovewing."

"Siblings can be hard," Hollyleaf murmured. She stopped her action to meet Ivypool's eyes.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I was raised my entire life to believe I was the kit of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, only to discover during a plot to murder me and my siblings that I was actually the daughter of the Thunderclan medicine cat and the worst tempered cat in Windclan," Hollyleaf meowed, all in one breath. "Try me."

"Dovewing..." Ivypool spoke after a second. "Dovewing is special."

"You don't mean..." Hollyleaf's eyes widened. She glanced around to make sure no cat was listening then added in a whisper, "Do you know about the prophecy?"

"You know about that?" Ivypool gasped. Then she remembered that Hollyleaf was Jayfeather and Lionblaze's sibling. Of course, She thought, wanting to hit herself in the head over her stupidity. They probably thought she was the third. That must have hurt to return and discover that she'd been replaced...

"Dovewing told me," Ivypool explained. "When we were younger, I always felt left out because of how special everyone thought she was. I just couldn't see it. It made me jealous, and I actually hated her for the longest time. But then she told me and I felt so awful about the way I had been acting. I guess I still get angry sometimes when I see her getting away with things that other warriors wouldn't."

"As you should be," Hollyleaf huffed. Ivypool's eyes widened in surprise. The black cat stood up to move, and Ivypool followed as she had recently become accustomed to.

"Just because she has special powers," Hollyleaf continued. "That doesn't mean she should use them to get away with things. They should be a gift that she uses to help the clan, not for her own selfishness."

"It's not her fault," Ivypool retorted. Dovewing was her sister, so she defended her even if she didn't agree with all of her actions. "She found out about her powers at such a young age, when we were barely even apprentices. Then she had to go on that journey and-"

"Jayfeather found out when he was just an apprentice," Hollyleaf interrupted. Her tail whipped back and forth in the passion of her argument. "And he told me and Lionblaze while we were on a journey to the Tribe. Those two never used their powers without the wellbeing of the clan in the front of their minds."

"I guess you're right," Ivypool sighed, her tail drooping. Even after all of that, she didn't believe that Dovewing was a bad cat. She was just unaware of how her actions affected others.

"Hey," Hollyleaf mewed softly. Her tail guided Ivypool's eyes to meet hers. "None of that's your fault. You don't have feel guilty about it."

"I don't..." Ivypool realized that Hollyleaf was right. She'd been blaming herself for Dovewing's actions ever since she found out about the prophecy, believing deep down that her sister could do no wrong because of her destiny. It's not my fault.

Hollyleaf wore a gentle smile, one that made Ivypool want to scream out all of the bad feelings and thoughts she'd been forced to endure since she was barely old enough to comprehend them. The warmth of the tail on her cheek made her happy, just knowing that some cat out there cared was enough. For the first time since she could remember, Ivypool was the one who had the undivided attention, and she wanted this bliss to last forever.

"Uh..." The two cats broke apart at the sound of the deputies unsure cough. Brambleclaw's eyes were intently fixed on a spot just past their heads.

"It's time to leave," The tom blurted out awkwardly. He didn't wait for a response before pushing himself through the bushes to return to the clan.

"Thanks, Brambleclaw," Hollyleaf giggled. She turned to Ivypool. "Come on, before he gets the wrong idea."

"I think it's too late for that," Ivypool purred. The black cat padded through the bushes as Ivypool reflected on the moment the two had just shared. She took one last glance at the shining moon, before pushing her way after the she-cat who was slowly changing her outlook on life.

Chapter 5

"I guess it's okay," Hawkfrost mewed thoughtfully. "As long as you still come during the daytime." The tom gave a sneaky smirk. "After all, what would I do without my star pupil?"

"I'm not your pupil anymore," Ivypool scoffed. "Remember? I'm a full-fledged warrior now."

"That may be true," The tabby-tom growled playfully. "But I'm still a higher rank than you."

"For now," Ivypool shot back. She wasn't sure when she was acting when it came to most Dark Forest matters nowadays. She had been there for so long, the misty trees were almost as familiar as the Thunderclan oaks.

Ivypool willed herself to wake, letting her consciousness pull her to the waking world. The den was moving with the sounds of cats settling down to sleep. Ivypool stepped around the edge of den until she emerged from the entrance.

"Are you ready?" Hollyleaf asked. She stood from her recently finished meal to join the blue-eyed she-cat. Ivypool giggled at the starling feathers still stuck to the black cat's nose. She blew stubborn creature off of Hollyleaf's surprised face.

"Thanks," Hollyleaf meowed, rubbing her nose with a paw. Ivypool wanted to purr at the older cats' embarrassment, but managed to suppress it.

"We should go, before we waste anymore moonlight."

"Yeah, you're right," Hollyleaf agreed, trying to regain her composure. The two she-cats padded through the thorn barrier, Ivypool's head not even a mouse-length from Hollyleaf's tail.

"Are you two going out again?" Hazeltail asked.

"Yeah," Ivypool meowed. "More tunnel training."

"Sounds fun," Hazeltail mewed, screwing up her nose. "You should catch me something to eat."

"I'll see what I can do," Ivypool called over her shoulder. Hollyleaf lead them towards the lake, pausing only when she found a tunnel they could enter.

"Where does this one lead?" Ivypool questioned. She was much more comfortable underground then when they had first started, but she still was completely lost without Hollyleaf.

"If you follow it straight, then it leads off into the land beyond Windclan," Hollyleaf explained. "But there are a few tunnels that branch off that we can take."

"Do you think Firestar is mad at us for going out every night like this?"

"I asked him about it today," Hollyleaf mewed. She took a left turn at an upcoming opening and lingered until Ivypool's head grazed her tail tip before continuing on. "He said that as long as we're doing something productive we're fine. And since we always bring back prey, I think we're good."

"That's a relief," Ivypool sighed. She didn't really miss going on patrol with her other clanmates, who always seemed too loud and preoccupied. It was much nicer to just spend all of her time with Hollyleaf.

"I don't get why you'd spend all of your time down here," Ivypool wondered aloud. "It must have been so cold down here. Weren't you afraid?"

"Not as afraid as I was of facing Thunderclan," Hollyleaf replied. The black cats fur lied flat on her back, something that had only started to happen recently. When Hollyleaf and Ivypool had first started talking to each other more, Hollyleaf would always stiffen up when talking about herself, or take on a pained look. Now, the she-cat seemed more comfortable talking to Ivypool about her time away from the clan than with any other cat.

"I'm really happy that you did," Ivypool meowed. She hadn't noticed the words slip out until it was too late to take them back. Hollyleaf slowed and turned around so that the two were face to face. Even in the dank underground, Ivypool could see intensity of her emerald gaze.

"I'm happy I came back too." The words practically swept Ivypool's out from under her. The steady th-thump, th-thump of her heartbeat increased in volume until it was the only thing she could hear.

Hollyleaf means so much to me. The she-cat wanted nothing more than to press her body against the others', to scream her feelings from the Tribe's mountains, to let every cat know that what she felt for Hollyleaf was more than just friendship-

"You're a very special cat, Ivypool," Hollyleaf meowed softly. Ivypool's eyes widened at the implications of the words. What did Hollyleaf mean? But before she could ask, the she-cat broke away to continue forward. Ivypool was left pondering the words the two had spoken the rest of the soundless exploration.

When they emerged into the night, Ivypool was completely bewildered about what to think of the interaction. Anxiety over over-thinking the spoken words prevented her from questioning the black cat.

"Hey, do you smell that?" Hollyleaf asked. Ivypool came to immediate attention, sniffing the air. Apprehension settled in her belly as she realized what the darker cat was talking about. Dovewing...

They had emerged a short length away from the Shadowclan border, apparently at the same time as one of her sisters nightly escapes. Not only that, but Ivypool also recognized Bumblestripe's scent mixed in, much fresher than Dovewing's.

"I wonder if he followed her..." Ivypool murmured. The tom probably decided to discover for himself where his supposed mate was disappearing to every night.

"What was that?" Hollyleaf questioned.

"N-Nothing," Ivypool stuttered. She had a terrible feeling that all of the carefully woven lies that she and Dovewing had created were about to come crashing down.

"I think we should follow them," Hollyleaf stated. The she-cats sense of duty and curiosity seemed to be motivating her to investigate. "We're the only ones who are typically up at this time."

"Don't you think we should go report it to Firestar," Ivypool meowed, a hint of desperation tainting her mew. She wanted to be as far away from this disaster as she could when it finally happened.

"There's no need," The black cat mewed decidedly. She started on the scent trail as she finished her statement. "After all, it's probably nothing."

I wish that was the case, Ivypool thought as she fell reluctantly into line. It wasn't long until they found the source of the trail. Bumblestripe was carefully hidden under a fern, his eyes unreadable. Ivypool followed his line of sight, suddenly wishing that she had stayed in the Dark Forest that night.

Standing just over the Shadowclan border, was Dovewing. Hollyleaf looked like she wanted to question the gray cat, but Ivypool stopped her with abrupt flick of her paw. It was only a few minutes before the tabby-tom appeared.

Tigerheart didn't pause to even look around, otherwise he would have clearly seen the two cats standing only a few rabbit-lengths behind the couple. The tom wrapped himself around the she-cat, purring all the while. A quick glance over at Bumblestripe was enough to tell the absolute rage he was feeling. He wasted no time, bursting forth from his careful hiding place to confront the two.

"How dare you?!" He spat. The words were more directed at Tigerheart, as if he didn't even want to acknowledge Dovewing.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing yelped in surprise, pulling herself away from Tigerheart. Where are your powers now?

"It had to come out eventually, Dovewing," Tigerheart murmured into the she-cats ear. Those soft-spoken words were all it took to break Bumblestripe's control.

"I'll kill you!" He screamed, hurling himself at the other tom. The two rolled over and over, hissing and scratching for the love of a cat whose heart had already been claimed.

"No stop!" Dovewing cried. The she-cat tried desperately to break the two toms apart, but neither seemed to care that she was there.

"What's going on there?" The meow made Ivypool's blood run cold. A Shadowclan patrol who happened to be passing by at the time had overheard the fight. Three of the cats crept closer, while one disappeared in the other direction. How could this get any worse?

"We have to go help them," Hollyleaf commanded. All earlier playfulness was gone; the only thing remaining was her will as a warrior. The two crossed the border, arriving at sight of the fight, where blood was already soaking the grass.

Ivypool refused to look at her sister. The she-cat's eyes were glazed over in distress, the pain over watching the two cats she cared for most trying to kill each other making her wail.

"Go get help," Ivypool ordered. Dovewing looked like she was about to argue, but Ivypool was done listening to her. She let her anger spill out onto her fur to make her tower over the smaller cat. "GO!"

Dovewing scrambled backwards, fear and regret mixing in her eyes. She turned around and sprinted away, right as the Shadowclan patrol arrived to see the two fighting cats. Tigerheart smashed the other cat into a tree, pinning him against it.

"You piece of foxdung!" The tom spluttered, blood dripping from a scratch on his nose into his eyes.

"Dovewing loves me," Tigerheart stated, hard and cold. Ivypool recognized the truth in the words and apparently Bumblestripe did too. The tom slumped to the ground, all of his previous energy dripping out of him. Tigerheart sheathed his claws, but didn't take them away from Bumblestripe's throat.

"What are you talking about, Tigerheart?" Rowanclaw bristled. He stood with Crowfrost and Ratscar behind him. The tom appeared to be growing increasingly riled up as he waited for an answer, and Ivypool was reminded that he was Tigerheart's father.

"You know it's true," Tigerheart growled challengingly. He took his paw away from Bumblestripe, and turned instead to face his father. "Dovewing and I are in love. This cat," he flicked his tail to the motionless tom, "was fighting her for me."

"I think this is a matter best left to our leaders," Hollyleaf reasoned. She seemed to be trying to decrease the tension.

"You stay out of this!" The deputy snapped. His eyes flicked back and forth between the four cats in front of him, as if trying to decide who to punish first. The emerald orbs settled on Bumblestripe, narrowing dangerously. "You, come with us."

"We can't let you do that," Ivypool meowed, stepping forward. Rowanclaw seemed to take the movement as a threat, raising his hackles.

"He attacked a warrior of my clan, that's breaking the warrior code."

"So is meeting with a cat from another clan every night." Hollyleaf's words dripped confrontation.

"Thunderclan slime!" Rowanclaw screamed. Ivypool noticed that Crowfrost and Ratscar were circling around the Thunderclan warriors, as if preparing for a sneak attack.

Oh no you don't! she thought as Crowfrost brought his head a little too close to hers. She lashed out at the tom instinctively, her paws breaking the skin of his nose. He howled in pain, the blood landing on the forest floor and mixing with Bumblestripe's and Tigerheart's. The other cats wasted no time in leaping at each other. Ivypool was ready to fight.

Chapter Six

Ivypool jumped onto Crowfrost's back and immediately began pummeling him with her hind legs. The she-cat fell to the ground as he reared up, landing on her back with her belly unprotected.

Crowfrost wasted no time, attempting to scratch and claw the soft skin. Ivypool rolled forward, their heads crashing together with a sickening sound. Black spots covered her vision, but she didn't need sight to fight.

Listening carefully through the aching throbbing in her head, Ivypool waited for the tom to reveal himself. The soft crushing of leaves was her signal as she kicked with all of the strength in her legs at the spot just to her right. A satisfactory smack and following wailing made her grin in triumph, opening her eyes hesitantly.

Crowfrost had fled the small battle, evening the odds for the ThunderClan cats considerably. Hollyleaf was desperately trying to defend herself and Bumblestripe from the encroaching Rowanclaw and Ratscar. She never once considered abandoning her clanmate, not even when she was clearly outnumbered.

Tigerheart stared on in horror, unable to will himself to move. The tom seemed in shock over the events that transpired, confused about which side he was supposed to be on. Ivypool crouched down, preparing to help Hollyleaf when a battle cry made her pause.

Reinforcements for both clans had arrived, and they wasted no time in joining the fight. Suddenly Ivypool was surrounded by cats from both clans, most of whom probably had no idea why they were fighting.

"I told you to control your cats, Firestar," Blackstar rasped at the ThunderClan leader. Ivypool realized with a jolt that both clan leaders were fighting in this battle. She shook her head, now was the time to help her clanmates. Otherwise, what had all that training, all that killing in the Dark Forest been for?

A pained yowl pushed Ivypool to her paws to help Icecloud. The she-cat had only been fighting for a couple of moments, but her white fur was already crimson with blood. Ivypool could only hope it wasn't her own.

She bit the tail of the ShadowClan warrior who had Icecloud pinned to the ground, crushing it. The cat howled in pain and fury, turning to face Ivypool only to have her face viciously clawed. The she-cat ran away, without a second thought, absolute terror in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ivypool asked Icecloud. The question was left unanswered, as the white cats eyes were already glazed over with death. Ivypool figured that she had died only moments before she had arrived. What a waste, She sighed.

She couldn't tell which side was winning, but both sides had already suffered casualties. The sane cats were quickly learning to flee. All that were left were the true fighters of both clans, resulting in an absolute bloodbath.

Lionblaze was fighting three cats at once, clawing at each one in turn, and somehow holding his own. Foxleap was supporting the injured Bumblestripe away from the worst of the fighting with the help of Dustpelt. Hollyleaf cuffed a ShadowClan tom around the ear, shredding the soft membrane.

Firestar and Blackstar were fighting each other, and the ShadowClan leader clearly had the upper hand. The two were a hissing mess, one taking damage to hurt the other. The injuries were making the nearby dirt to slippery to walk on, making other cats pause their fights to watch the two titans.

They're going to kill each other, Ivypool thought, sprinting through the bloodshed to help her clan leader. No other cat seemed to want to get involved, the fear of interfering preventing them from helping either side.

As Ivypool raced up, there was painstaking sound as Firestar fell to the ground. His eyes were unseeing, his pelt stained with the red of death. Anger overwhelmed Ivypool, causing her to bowl over Blackstar even as the other cats stood in shock.

She kicked and scratched the ShadowClan leader even as she bit down on his neck. The warm metal scent of didn't distract her as she bit down harder, harder. The bones were no matter, Firestar was dead. What was a little pain if she could avenge her leader? She could feel Blackstar's throat between her teeth, the flesh rolling on her tongue, the noise of the background had dulled long ago. Ivypool could feel his neck bones piercing the roof of her mouth, but couldn't remember how to stop. How did she stop fighting? How did she stop killing? How? How? How? Was this what she was? The syrupy liquid dripped down her throat and one thought consumed her.

Hollyleaf.

Ivypool opened the eyes she hadn't realized she had closed. She pulled away from Blackstar slowly, her mouth aching like she had done nothing but eat all day. The wounds on the roof of her mouth would probably leave permanent scars.

On one side of the clearing, Firestar lay dead. The ginger tom was surrounded by his friends and clanmates and mate. Sandstorm was choking back bitter sobs, trying to lick the blood away.

Behind Ivypool, the ShadowClan cats sat in terrified silence. None of them seemed willing to approach her for some unknown reason. They stared at her like she was a monster, like she'd done something unforgivable.

And then she saw what she had done. And knew that they were right.

Blackstar was dead, his pelt a bloody mess. No cat would believe it if she'd told him that it had once been a beautiful white. There were deep claw marks stretching up and down his flanks, practically covering his body. It looked like a wolf had torn his throat out, a bloody, pulpy mess of flesh and bone. But no wolf had seen this battle. Only Ivypool.

I... killed him, She realized. But this was no accident. It was murder. She had mauled his body worse than a dog could. What kind of cat did that?

"I..." Ivypool tried to speak, but nothing came out. What words could justify the crime she had just committed? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw black fur, darker than a shadow. She turned to look at Hollyleaf, the one cat she wanted forgive her. They stared at each other for a moment, all of the earlier compassion and feeling gone. Then Hollyleaf stood and walked away, shaking her head ever so slightly.

Ivypool wanted to follow her so bad, but understood that she had lost that right. She had lost the right to most things now. She didn't expect any comfort from her mystified clanmates, and received none as she staggered over to join them. The cats parted like a wave to let her sit by herself. Brambleclaw padded forward, grief making his fur quiver.

"We should leave this for another time," He choked out. The words seemed to break Rowanclaw out of his stupor.

"This is over," Rowanclaw stated. Then he added, "For now. ShadowClan has a long memory, and we will not forgive the murder of our leader."

Brambleclaw said nothing. Ivypool didn't blame him for not defending her. She watched as Foxleap tried to drag Icecloud away by himself. Dustpelt went to help his son, and they carried the she-cat in silence. Firestar's family took the burden of carrying their leader back to the clan.

Dovewing pressed herself up against her sister, making her shiver. The two of them had caused a great tragedy for all of the clans. Hollyleaf had been wrong.

Chapter Seven

"We need to clean you off," Dovewing whispered. The two lagged behind their clanmates, outcasts. Ivypool stared at her paws, letting Dovewing guide her to a nearby pool of water. She didn't even notice as the cool liquid was dripped onto her fur with moss.

"What have we done?" Ivypool cried, her voice cracking. She had murdered Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan, in cold blood. And now Dovewing's secret was known by every cat, breaking the hearts of many.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Dovewing mewed softly. She was being so kind to Ivypool, in a way she hadn't been since they were kits.

"But I think it'll be okay." The light-gray cat continued.

"How can you say that?" Ivypool asked, bewildered. They had caused the deaths of at least three cats, one could even be directly attributed to Ivypool. The stained fur was slowly being cleared, the blood slipping into the swirling puddle and fading away.

"It has to get better," Dovewing stated plainly. "It'll take time. Lots of time. But eventually, our sins will be forgiven."

"Do you have no regret?" Ivypool mustered. She tried to feel the anger that had driven her earlier, but the feeling was long gone, replaced instead by an aching emptiness.

"I could never regret loving Tigerheart." Dovewing pressed herself up against Ivypool, licking the fur on her ears down. "The only thing I regret is dragging my poor sister into my problems."

The two stood now that Ivypool's pelt was presentable. But the scabbed over wounds on the roof of her mouth were a constant reminder of the great sin she had just committed. It wasn't long before they reached the hollow, greeted only by hostile glances and indignant whispering.

"Mommy, look who it is," Lilykit squeaked. She and her sister were quickly bundled into the safety of the nursery, a protective glare shot over Sorreltail's shoulder. The cats made a rough circle around the young warriors.

Firestar's and Icecloud's bodies lay in the center of the clearing, surrounded by their next of kin. Foxleap seemed unable to tear himself away from Icecloud's body, his nose pressed up against her flank in mourning. Squirrelflight and Leafpool sat on either side of their mother, supporting her as she stared at her dead mate.

"This is your fault," Dustpelt hissed, turning to face Dovewing. The she-cat stared back, curling her lip in defiance. He ripped his away from his daughter's body, stomping over until he was only a whisker-length away from Dovewing's nose.

"If you hadn't been sneaking around with that ShadowClan tom-"

"Enough, Dustpelt." Brambleclaw silenced. The ThunderClan deputy, soon to be leader, glared at the dark tabby tom until he pulled himself away with a disgusted huff. Brambleclaw rose to his paws, dipping his head to say one final goodbye to Firestar. He flicked his ears at Brackenfur who followed him up the rock wall to stand on the ledge that the leader addressed the clans from.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Brambleclaw began. "We have suffered a great loss today. The deaths of Icecloud and Firestar," a wailing rose up from the crowd, "will haunt us for many seasons to come. For now we will mourn their-"

"What about Ivypool and Dovewing?" Mousewhisker called.

"They will be dealt with in due time."

"I think we need to deal with them now," Berrynose shouted. Murmurs of agreement rose up from the cats around the hollow.

"Dovewing betrayed her clan," he continued. "And Ivypool killed Blackstar."

"We can't let them stay here, there are kits and apprentices to think about," Poppyfrost meowed, going to stand beside her mate. The eyes around Ivypool grew even colder. She could hear them practically screaming the word: Monster.

"They shouldn't be allowed to stay here." Monster.

"It's not safe, who knows what could happen?" Monster.

"They should be exiled!"

Monster.

"Stop it!" Foxleap screeched. The russet-colored tom had left his spot beside Icecloud, turning instead to address the clan. Ivypool was now crouched on the ground, her ears flattened back in a mixture of shame and acceptance. Dovewing met the gaze of every cat, challenging them to say more.

"Have you no empathy?" Foxleap shook as he spoke, all of the emotion he was feeling pouring out into his limbs. "My sister just died. Firestar just died. How could you even be thinking about exiling some cat at a time like this? You're the only monsters I see here."

Berrynose hung his head in shame, stepping back with a disgruntled Poppyfrost to take his place among the circle once more.

"Jayfeather," Brambleclaw ordered, nodding his head to Foxleap. The medicine cat jumped to his paws, wrapping his tail around the tom to lead him to his den.

"It's been a rough day for you, hasn't it?" Jayfeather spoke like he was talking to a kit. "I think you need some rest."

When the two had disappeared into the swishing bramble tendrils, Brambleclaw turned back to address the clan.

"If you're all quiet finished." The tom waited a couple of seconds, venom dripping from his gaze. "Ivypool and Dovewing will be dealt with at another time, after I have received my nine lives. I and no other cat," His amber eyes practically burned holes into the dropped head of Poppyfrost, "will determine their fate. In the mean time, we will mourn our fallen clanmates and return to duties as normal. For all we know, we might very well be at war with ShadowClan now."

Gasps of shock and dread erupted over the last ominous words. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur padded into Firestar's, now Brambleclaw's, den, their heads together. The clan dispersed to their regular activities, the elders preparing the bodies for the burial that would soon take place. A group of warriors formed around Berrynose. They could be seen glaring and whispering at the two she-cats.

"Hey," Blossomfall whispered, pressing herself against Ivypool. Ivypool hadn't even noticed the she-cat sneaking up. "I don't think you did anything wrong."

"You can't be serious," Ivypool gasped. No cat had stepped up to either her or Dovewing's defense when the crowd had verbally torn them apart. Besides, she knew that her crime was unforgivable.

"Firestar had just died," Blossomfall continued. "No cat can blame you for going a little far when fighting him. If anything, he's at least partly to blame."

"A little far?" She choked, remembering the ShadowClan leaders mauled body after she was done getting her dark revenge.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're not the only one in the wrong here." The she-cat licked her white paw while speaking. "You made a mistake, that's all. And it'll all blow over in time."

"I wish I could believe that," Ivypool murmured, staring at Berrynose's group.

"Ivypool." She turned as her name was called by Jayfeather. The tom pointed with his tail to his den. "I need to check your injuries. You come too, Dovewing."

Ivypool padded slowly over to the medicine cat's den, not bothering to say a goodbye to Blossomfall. She entered before her sister, finding a soft piece of moss and plopping down. Dovewing made a spot against her, leaning against Ivypool as she laid down.

"You two have made a wonderful mess of things, haven't you?" Jayfeather snapped. He strutted over to the two siblings sniffing and poking for any obvious injuries. "So how long have you been meeting with him?"

"Since I was an apprentice," Dovewing replied. She gave a grunt of pain as Jayfeather poked her side. "I would use my special senses to make sure no cat found out about us."

"And where were those powers tonight?"

"I don't know," Dovewing muttered. Then more loud, "They haven't been working right for about a day now."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" The gray-tabby snarled. Sometimes Jayfeather was more prickly then an injured fox.

"I think I have an idea why they're gone," The she-cat mewed. "There's nothing you could do to help."

The medicine cat sighed in exasperation. Deciding that Dovewing was good enough to wait a moment, he moved on to Ivypool.

"What about Bumblestripe?" Jayfeather continued his parade of questions. Ivypool realized for the first time that said tom was in the medicine cat den with them, sleeping peacefully beside Briarlight. On the far side of the den, Foxleap lay, his back facing them. "Was he nothing to you?"

"I tried very hard to love Bumblestripe," Dovewing answered. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"Is that so?" Jayfeather went to his den to grab some herbs, returning a few minutes later with them dangling from his jaws. He went to work, treating the two cats injuries.

"And what about you?"

"Ivypool didn't do anyt-"

"She most certainly did," Jayfeather interrupted. "She murdered the leader of ShadowClan. And from what I hear, it was a disturbing sight to behold."

Ivypool remained silent. She was so exhausted and beyond caring at this point that she just could care less what the medicine cat thought about her. She wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next three moons and forget about the whole night. Except for the beginning.

"I'm sorry," Jayfeather stated after a while. Ivypool raised her head from her paws, surprised at the admittance of guilt by the medicine cat. It was rare to hear Jayfeather apologize for anything, especially something that wasn't his fault.

"What are you talking about?" Ivypool asked, genuinely curious.

"I shouldn't have let you keep going back to the Dark Forest when we first found out you were going there," Jayfeather explained. "It was too much for a cat so much to take on. Maybe if I'd stopped you back then all of this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jayfeather," Dovewing piped up. She shook her head, like he was a misbehaving kit. "No one could have prevented this from happening. Not even StarClan themselves."

He looked like he wanted to respond with something snappy along the lines of them having more power than StarClan, but Ivypool spoke before he could.

"Nothing could have stopped me from going there," Ivypool interjected. "I was a cat who didn't know the world yet, who just wanted to be like her sister."

"No I wanted to be better than you," She meowed, turning to Dovewing. The gray-cat's eyes reflected pity and guilt. "Even after I knew what they were, I kept returning. I wanted every cat to look at me the same way they did you. Before I knew it, my reflection was something I couldn't even recognize anymore. No one brought me to where I am but myself."

Her monologue was greeted by silence. Dovewing nuzzle her cheek affectionately, a sign that she accepted everything Ivypool had just said. The gray cat left, leaving her sister to reflect on her words and what they meant.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" Ivypool asked softly. Jayfeather nodded his head, backing away from his finished work.

"The fact that you can admit that makes you a stronger cat than most of us," He meowed, watching something in the distance with his unseeing eyes. "Maybe even stronger than Firestar was."

"Strength doesn't mean anything if you don't know how to use," Ivypool mewed half to herself as she settled into the mossy nest. She could barely see a black shadow just past the bramble wall, listening carefully to every word she spoke. "The Warrior Code doesn't forgive even the strongest warrior."

The shadow was gone.

Chapter Eight

Ivypool arose to cheering. She flicked her ear irritably, she was still trying to sleep. When her eyes finally focused, she realized abruptly that she was actually in the Dark Forest, and that the cheering was directed at her.

"Our hero returns!" Hawkfrost crowed, slipping in beside Ivypool. Most of the Dark Forest cats were looking at her with a mixture of jealousy and awe. This must be because of the battle, She sighed. I guess I should have expected this after what I did to Blackstar.

"You've done well, Ivypool," Tigerstar praised. The cheering fell quiet as their leader addressed her.

"Yes," Brokenstar added. The amber eyed tabby was peering over the edge of the low branch he sat on. "I'll admit, I had doubts about your loyalty at first."

"But now we know, you are a true Dark Forest warrior," Tigerstar continued from the other cats' thoughts. Ivypool noticed that few of the trainees were there at the time. Probably because it's the middle of the day now.

"I think it's time she received her own apprentice," Hawkfrost put in. The dark tom was practically beaming with pride. Ivypool guessed that he had been bragging about her since the moment Blackstar's last breath had left him. She had no doubt that Hawkfrost would take the credit for training her, as if he himself had struck the finishing blow.

"I couldn't agree more," Tigerstar purred. The previous ShadowClan leader glanced around at the small group of clan cats currently training in the Dark Forest. His gaze aligned on a brown-and-white tom.

"If no cat disagrees," He continued. Brokenstar remained silent and Mapleshade yawned as if the entire conversation bored her.

"Harespring," The tom jolted as his name was called. He walked forward hesitantly to take his place before Ivypool. "From now on, he's your apprentice. Do with him what you will."

"Thank you, Tigerstar," Ivypool meowed, dipping her head. She continued the words she had long since practiced to perfection when speaking to Dark Forest cats. "And I would like to thank you for all the training you've given me. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Blackstar without the help from the Dark Forest."

The tabby nodded his approval as Harespring sat awkwardly. The gathering quickly dispersed, some cats coming to murmur congratulations while others glared at Ivypool for no apparent reason.

"Well, come on," Ivypool huffed at the WindClan cat. He sprang to his paws and she lead him to a nice spot to get started. She sat down when she finally decided that no such place existed, wrapping her gray-and-white tail neatly over her paws. "How long have you been coming here?"

"This is my second time," Harespring mewed. He seemed slightly confused over what had just happened, and Ivypool figured that no cat had bothered to tell him why she was being praised.

"Then you know nothing," She murmured, narrowing her eyes. She had no desire to expose this cat to the horror that the nights could hold. But now that was her job, and Ivypool valued her own skin more than that of a WindClan warrior. She sprang to her paws, dropping into a crouch.

"First lesson." Ivypool slithered across the ground over to the bewildered cat. She shot her paw out and held it a mere whisker length from Harespring's eyes. He scrambled backwards, tripping over the root of one of the sprawling trees to land on his back.

"Never be surprised," Ivypool finished. She turned her head away from the tom. "Now attack me."

Harespring hesitated for a brief moment before leaping at Ivypool. She quickly sidestepped. Before the second it took for Harespring to realize that his opponent was not beneath him was up, she scratching his flanks with unsheathed claws.

"Second lesson." Ivypool tried not to listen to Harespring's pained screams. "Always give your all. Here, we fight with unsheathed claws."

"I think I have to go," Harespring cried, already starting to fade. Ivypool sighed as he disappeared, silently hoping that the tom had gotten the message: don't come back.

"Ivypool..." A voice whispered behind her made Ivypool spin around. Tigerheart was crouched under a bush, his amber eyes reflecting with sleeplessness. The toms tabby fur was ruffled and unkempt from the earlier battle. Serves him right.

"What do you want?" She spoke aloud. At this point, Ivypool held noting but disdain for the tom.

"Could you please pass on a message for me?" Tigerheart crept out of his hiding place, his face downcast. "To Dovewing?"

"You to still can't stay away from each other, even after all the trouble you've caused," Ivypool hissed. She seriously wanted to claw this cat right now.

"I just want you to tell her that we shouldn't see each other," The tom pleaded. "At least not for a while. Please."

"You slimy piece of..." Ivypool let her voice fade out. Dovewing and Tigerheart would suffer enough in the coming months from both their clanmates and themselves. They would be punished soon enough, she need not do anything. It was her sister after all.

"Fine, okay? I'll do it."

"Thank you, Ivypool." Tigerheart looked like he had escaped from a rock pinning him in the river.

"Yeah, whatever," She muttered. Ivypool could feel wakefulness calling her.

"And, Ivypool." Apparently the tom wasn't finished. "I'm sorry. I know me and Dovewing caused you a lot of pain. I just want you to know that I don't blame you for Blackstar's death."

"Try telling that to your clanmates," Ivypool shot back. The guilty look in his eyes showed that Tigerheart already had. Ivypool huffed, letting herself be thrown back into the waking world, where she knew a very different scene was awaiting her.

A soft poking greeted Ivypool as she yawned and rose from her makeshift nest in the medicine cat den. It was Birchfall, grinning like a fool as he forced his daughter to rise from her slumber.

"What do you want?" She snapped after the minutes ticked by in silence.

"Can a father not talk to his daughter?" Birchfall beamed.

"Not when that daughter has just murdered the leader of ShadowClan," Ivypool meowed bitterly. Birchfall touched his nose with hers comfortingly.

"I wouldn't call it murder," He mewed thoughtfully. "In fact, I'm proud of you, taking on Blackstar and winning."

"You are?" Ivypool wondered. Birchfall held her gaze, and she realized that the emotion was genuine. Ivypool shivered, reminded of the Dark Forest cats who had welcomed her like a hero. Is that how Birchfall feels?

"Yes." The light brown tom licked the top of her head. "Besides, I could never hate my daughter."

"Then why isn't Whitewing here?"

"Whitewing is still processing everything that happened." Birchfall dodged. He didn't look Ivypool in the eyes, but she suspected that her mother had a much stronger stance then what Birchfall was suggesting. "Although I will say that I'm very disappointed in Dovewing."

"Is that why you're here?"

"No, actually." Birchfall sat and began washing his front paws. "Did you hear Brackenfur was made deputy? I can't believe it."

"He doesn't seem like that bad of a choice," Ivypool mewed, thinking of the golden tom. He was kind and thoughtful, the type that wouldn't rush into battle for no reason.

"Are you kidding me?" Birchfall stared at Ivypool like she was sprouting wings. "He's way too much of a mouseheart. If he were ever made leader, we would have to give away all our territory because of his fear of the other clans. He's way too old for it anyway. He was made a warrior before Bramblestar even-"

"So he's received his nine lives?" Ivypool interrupted. She was surprised by the passion that Birchfall was putting into his sudden speech. And if Ivypool didn't know any better, she would almost say that her father was jealous of the new ThunderClan deputy.

"Oh, yeah." Birchfall shook his head like he had just remembered something. "That's why I came here. Bramblestar wants to see you in his den."

Ivypool sprang to her paws, stunned. Birchfall was never this absentminded. She brushed past the tom, bounding across the hollow. She climbed the rock wall with ease, and edged herself into Bramblestar's new den.

"Welcome, Ivypool." said tom greeted. Ivypool remembered what she had done, and how this was not going to be a fun conversation in the slightest. Still, that worry was a fly compared to that for her father. Birchfall had been acting weird for a while, but Ivypool had only just put the pieces together. The jealousy of Brackenfur, pride in her for killing Blackstar, a new disregard for positions of power... Was Birchfall allying himself with the Dark Forest?

Chapter Nine

"Are you paying attention?" Ivypool was ripped from her thoughts by the irritated voice of her new clan leader. She would have to put her thoughts about Birchfall on hold for the time being.

"Sorry," Ivypool apologized dipping her head. Bramblestar sighed, looking as if the entire fate of the clans rested in his paws.

"As I was saying," The brown-tabby continued. "Rowanstar and I arrived at the Moonpool around the same time. We exchanged a few words and agreed that now was not the time for fighting."

Ivypool breathed a sigh of relief. But Bramblestar's burning gaze warned her that all was not well.

"But he warned me that if his clan called for war, then he would listen to them," Bramblestar cautioned. "And if you are found by ShadowClan warriors, they have been ordered to capture you, and if necessary kill you."

Ivypool's eyes widened. She knew now why Bramblestar held such a serious expression. ShadowClan was willing to ignite a war in the name of revenge. All because of her.

"I'm so sorry," Ivypool whimpered her head dropping.

"This is one of the possibilities that can befall any warrior," The leader comforted, resting his tail on her shoulder. "Death and battle are very necessary for the clans to be able to exist."

"I... understand," Ivypool sighed. She didn't know how she would bear the animosity that her clanmates currently held for her.

"For now I think it would be best if you were left off of patrols, at least until this all blows over. And it's probably not a good idea for you to be attending any gatherings in the near future. Remember that this is a punishment as much as it is a protection."

"Thank you, Bramblestar." Ivypool turned to leave the cramped den, realizing that the tom was finished.

"You're very welcome." Bramblestar's voice was gentle, almost piteous. I'm starting to get tired of that real fast. "You're clanmates do care about you, all of them. Some of them are just worse at expressing that then others."

Ivypool didn't bother to respond to the final statement. She merely flicked her ear in acknowledgement and quickly fled the den. From up on the rocky cliff, she could see the entire clearing, including the areas that were normally hidden by the birch tree. A simple black cat sat on her haunches, her emerald eyes locked on Ivypool.

Ivypool raced down the cliff, rocks and pebbles clattering loudly onto the hollow floor. She couldn't hold her feelings back anymore, she had to speak with Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf glanced around for a place to escape to.

"Hollyleaf," Ivypool meowed, cornering the she-cat. Hollyleaf wouldn't look her in the eyes. Ivypool reached out her nose to touch Hollyleaf's cheek, but she pulled away before they could touch.

"Don't," Hollyleaf gritted out through her teeth. She pushed gently pass the shocked gray-and-white cat. "Just don't."

Ivypool sat there, staring at the stone wall of the hollow long after Hollyleaf had left. She couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what had happened. Hollyleaf didn't want her, didn't care about her... didn't love her.

And suddenly Ivypool wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"Hey," Foxleap squeaked, trotting up to Ivypool. She was hunched over in the shady corner of the camp under the Highledge. The russet tom had spent the same amount of time moping around the camp as she had, Cherrypaw's training completely neglected.

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" The question held a certain desperation that Ivypool couldn't ignore, something that she understood far too well.

"Sure," She replied. They padded away from the busy clan, Ivypool briefly wondering if she should inform any cat of their departure before deciding that she didn't really care. They soon found a quiet meadow clearing not far from the camp.

"It will probably start snowing soon," Ivypool noted. Gray clouds covered the light Leafbare sky. Soon, white flakes would cover the forest in a cold sheet.

"I wonder if StarClan can see us in the day." Foxleap stared at the clouds like they would answer his questions. "Or when the clouds cover up the stars. I wonder if they care enough to try."

"Do you miss Icecloud that much?"

"Everyday," He whispered, his head dropping. "She was my sister, and my closest friend. I have no idea what to do without her."

"I'm sorry," Ivypool tried to comfort him. "This is my fault. Even though Dovewing was the one to meet with Tigerheart, I was the one who stuck the first blow in that battle. I..."

"It's not your fault," Foxleap insisted. Ivypool was surprised by his reaction, considering how much he had lost in this battle. "I saw you try to help her. But it was too late. No cat is to blame but that ShadowClan she-cat."

"Thank you." She genuinely meant it.

"I think it might have been better if it were me who died instead of her." Foxleap didn't look at her as he spoke. Ivypool was so confused by the statement that she couldn't think of a response. Icecloud had been a fine warrior, but to be honest, Ivypool enjoyed Foxleap's company a significant amount more.

"This feeling has been in the back of my mind for a long time," Foxleap continued, taking her silence as agreement. "Ever since I went to the mountains and Swoop died saving me... In my dreams, she dies every night and now her and Icecloud suffer the same fate every time I fall asleep."

"Why didn't you tell any cat about this before now?" Ivypool meowed gently, stroking the tom with her tail. She never would have guessed that Foxleap was holding such painful emotions inside. "You do know that no cat wishes that you had died, right?"

"I-I know," Foxleap answered, not looking at her. She suspected that he didn't believe the words he spoke, at least not completely. The snowflakes had finally started to spill out of the sky, tinting his fur white.

"It's getting colder," The russet-tom sighed. Ivypool could see his breath in the freezing weather. "But I don't want really want to go back to the clan."

"We don't have to, not yet anyway." Ivypool glanced around the clearing. She stood, shaking her limbs out to increase circulation. She started raking up leaves, pushing them under a small juniper bush. Foxleap realized what she was doing and went to help, patting down the gathering leaves.

"I think that's enough," He mewed, settling down on the makeshift nest. Ivypool laid down beside him, cuddling in close for warmth. It felt strange to be sleeping beside a cat that wasn't Hollyleaf. Ivypool let herself drift off, thoughts of the black cat consuming her once again.

Chapter Ten

Ivypool woke only seconds before Foxleap, shivering fiercely. Some of the snow had still settled on them despite the bush's sheltering. She shook out her fur to remove the cold flakes, fluffing out her fur against the chill.

"We have to go back now, don't we?" Foxleap asked her. If anything, he looked worse for wear after their midday nap. Ivypool couldn't reconcile the fierce and ignorant tom she had previously known with this dull, exhausted cat. Maybe Foxleap had always been like that, but no cat had cared to notice before.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Even though Ivypool had no desire to return to judging glares of her Clanmates, she was too cold to care at the moment. Her teeth were chattering and she was almost sure that her whiskers had frozen at this point. It was only a short walk to the hollow, and Ivypool was vaguely reminded of another time when she would rather avoid the Clan. It was not a long ago memory and yet felt so distant.

"It was nice talking to you," Foxleap murmured as they reached the thorn barrier.

"You too," Ivypool purred. Remembering the earlier conversation, she added, "And if you ever want to talk about anything, I'm right here."

Foxleap nodded his head as if he was barely listening and slipped roughly into the camp. Ivypool kept close behind the tom, surprised to be greeted by the sounds of screaming.

"Get out of here!" Millie barked. Blossomfall was backing away from the medicine cat's den, her ears flattened against her head. A group of cats had started to gather, but none seemed quite sure what to do.

"I just wanted to ta-"

"You liar!" The tabby screeched at her daughter. "How dare you fill her head with those lies? She'll be fine. Stop pretending to be a medicine cat and do your jobs instead of spying for once. If you're not going to be a proper sister, then what use do I have for you as a daughter?"

"Millie..." Blossomfall whimpered. Ivypool could see the last hope that her mother loved her viciously crushed in the she-cats green eyes. Millie turned her back with an angry hiss, moving to push her way back to Briarlight. Where she'll just forget about her other kits like always.

Bumblestripe needed parents more than anything now, after having his trust betrayed by Dovewing. Blossomfall did nothing but try and win her mother's affection and was met with nothing but neglect. Graystripe was already a senior warrior by the time his newest mate gave birth, and hadn't taken an active role in the parenting. Ivypool suspected that he honestly hadn't wanted more kits after Stormfur and Feathertail.

When Millie had turned all of her attention to Briarlight after the accident she had somehow forgot about Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. While she smothered the former, the latter two were left without a mother to turn to, and were slowly falling apart because of it.

"You piece of Fox-dung!" Ivypool hadn't realized the words had come from her mouth until she saw Millie stiffen and turn around to face her.

"Excuse me?" The tension was practically tangible between Ivypool and the mother cat.

"You heard me," Ivypool snarled, letting all of the anger and emotion she had experienced in the past moon spill forth. She decided to let a challenge taint her mew. "You're a terrible mother. You can't even take care of one kit, let alone three. Look at the mess you've created. Do you even remember giving birth to Bumblestripe and Blossomfall?"

"How dare you?" Millie hissed. Her fury could be seen on every hair of her pelt. "What do you know what it's like to be a mother? Briarlight can't move her legs because they were crushed by a tree. The least Blossomfall could do is show some support for her sister instead of making up ridiculous tales and scaring her. I shouldn't even have to explain myself to a murderer to begin with."

"At least I'm a murderer who cares about all of my family equally," Ivypool countered. She would use that word as a shield and bask in its defensive powers. "How much do you know about Blossomfall? Did you know that when I was still an apprentice we nearly died in the tunnels after getting lost?"

"I-"

"And what about Bumblestripe? Did you know who started that battle where I killed," she couldn't feel guilty, not now, "Blackstar. It was your son! He attacked Tigerheart after he found those two at the border. And even though he fought with all the love in his body, he was defeated and left heartbroken."

"Well, he..." Millie trailed off. She looked significantly less confident now, her mind whirling at the implications of Ivypool's words.

"Where is Bumblestripe now?" Ivypool waited until she was sure the she-cat had no answer. "He's lying in the medicine cat den, even though his wounds have mostly healed, right where you just visited your daughter, to heartbroken to return to his duties. Why aren't you with him as well?

"That's not even the best part," Ivypool taunted. Millie was completely downcast at this point, but Ivypool wasn't done with her yet. Not after all of the pain she had cause all of the cats around her in her ignorance. "You spend so much time with Briarlight, you smother her. She just wants to live the tiny bit of life she has left without being pitied and fussed over, but you just don't get it.

"Hey, Millie," Ivypool whispered, leaning in close. Millie's anger had started growing once again at the mention of her crippled kit, and was about to explode if Ivypool didn't stop.

"Briarlight hates you."

Millie gave a yowl and hurled herself at Ivypool. Ivypool laughed, letting herself be toppled over as Millie started ripping her ears. The silver tabby had reacted exactly as she'd hoped she would. And if there was one thing the Dark Forest had taught her, it was not to hold back. Not even when fighting Clanmates.

Ivypool let her cheek be clawed, turning her head into the blow and grabbing the in her jaws. She bit down hard, tasting a strong metallic liquid as Millie cried out in pain. Ivypool let the she-cat pull her paw away, kicking out strongly with her hind legs.

Millie went flying off, falling in a heap beside Ivypool. Millie quickly pulled herself to her paws, ignoring the awful pain she must be feeling in her leg. Ivypool crouched ready to destroy Millie if given the opportunity. The two she-cats were preparing to leap at each other once again when they were interrupted by an infuriated voice.

"What in StarClan's name is going on here?" Bramblestar demanded, staring at the fighting cats.

"Millie was being mean to Blossomfall and then Ivypool yelled at her and Millie attacked Ivypool," Lilykit squeaked. The little kits eyes were glazed over with a mixture of fear and awe. Sorreltail gasped, obviously realizing her kit had witnessed the vicious fight before picking a complaining Lilykit up by the scruff and scrambling into the nursery.

"Is this true?" Bramblestar questioned, his voice dangerously steady. Ivypool could tell that the tom was teeming with irritation. She looked around and realized that all of the cats around the camp had pulled themselves out to watch the encounter, even Briarlight.

The dark brown she-cat looked torn, staring between a petrified Blossomfall and fuming Millie. Bumblestripe poked his head outside of the medicine cat den. The tom barely seemed to register what was going on and Jayfeather quickly lead him back to what was soon becoming his permanent nest.

"She insulted my ability to parent my kits," Millie snarled, licking her injured paw. "Ivypool must be punished Bramblestar."

"Ivypool," Bramblestar sighed. The tom looked exhausted after being leader for a mere couple of days. "Go to my den, we'll talk there."

Ivypool huffed indignantly, glaring at Millie in hostility. She brushed past Blossomfall who whispered a quiet apology. Ivypool nudged her shoulder, showing that there was nothing to forgive. Bramblestar had turned to speak to Millie and some of the senior warriors about the events that had transpired.

"I'm not sorry," Ivypool spoke to no cat in particular, staring at the empty den wall. She hadn't noticed before, but Squirrelflight's scent was almost as strong as Bramblestar's in the tiny cave. I guess they got back together.

After what felt like ages, Bramblestar brushed past her to roughly plop down on his nest. The tabby stared at her with an emotionless expression, like she was the cause of all his problems.

"There are some cats saying that you should be exiled," He started, his amber eyes troubled.

"Big surprise," Ivypool mewed sarcastically. She had expected this. And even though the prospect of exile had scared her at first, she was starting to think that it might be a better idea for her and the cats around her if she just left.

"You shouldn't have taunted Millie like that," Bramblestar continued. "But, I think it was about time that some cat put her in her place."

Ivypool's eyes widened in surprise. She never would have guessed that her clan leader would agree with her actions.

"I'm going to let this slide. But only because she technically was the first one to attack." He straightened himself up, his eyes trained on the dusty floor. "How do I keep getting into these situations, I wonder?"

"Does this mean that I'm not in trouble?" Ivypool asked hesitantly. She was starting to find Bramblestar's actions stranger and stranger the longer she spoke with him. It was like the entire sky was weighing him down, and Ivypool was the only one who could take that crushing force away.

"I think it's time," Bramblestar stood, his gaze hardening. "That we stop playing around with the future of the Clans. When I went to the Moonpool, I didn't receive nine lives. StarClan didn't have the power to give them to me."

Ivypool felt her fur stand on end. The implications of StarClan losing a power that they had had since the dawn of the clans were disastrous. And that meant that the Dark Forest was gaining power.

"Instead I received a prophecy," He continued. Ivypool could understand his fear now, leading the entire Clan with only a single life without the blessing of StarClan. " 'Three Clans can fight, but the Fourth must lead. Only the darkness can understand the light and be the hope the clans need to survive.' Do you know what this means, who it refers to?"

"I- I'm not sure," Ivypool swallowed. The three were obviously Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing, but she had no clue who this fourth cat could be. She was barely a warrior and yet was drowning in a sea of destiny and prophecies. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Jayfeather told me about your time in the Dark Forest, and how you were working as a spy for us," Bramblestar explained. Were? She'd forgotten that Jayfeather had cut her loose.

"You can't mean me," Ivypool gasped in disbelief, finally understanding what her leader was implying.

"I can't rule out any options," He continued slowly. "And right now, you're the most likely candidate, given the amount of time you've spent there. How long was that exactly?"

"Since I was barely an apprentice," She murmured, lost in thought. That's right, she'd been surrounded by evil since before she knew what it was. It made sense that Bramblestar would think that she was the cat in the prophecy. But every cat hates me now, She thought. No one would follow my lead, even if their lives depended on it. And I don't blame them.

"Keep th-"

"Don't exile her Bramblestar!" Hollyleaf screamed, rushing into the den. It was now so cramped that Ivypool couldn't prevent herself from brushing against the dark she-cats panting body. "It was an accident. Please, dad."

"Calm down, Hollyleaf," Bramblestar meowed, startled. Although the tom looked pleasantly surprised to see his foster daughter calling him her father. "I'm not exiling Ivypool. We just needed to talk about some things. Which," He shot Ivypool a quick glance, "I believe we are done with. You two can go now."

Ivypool backed out slowly, dipping her head to the ThunderClan leader. She relished the feeling of Hollyleaf's fur against before the black cat pulled away. Hollyleaf looked like she wanted to flee once again, but stayed with Ivypool on top of icy cliff.

"Why did you defend me?" Ivypool could feel the freezing air stealing the lasting warmth she'd shared with Hollyleaf.

"I don't want to see you leave the Clan," Hollyleaf murmured, averting her eyes. "I know what it's like to be a rouge. No cat deserves that lifestyle, especially not you."

"Even after all I've done?" Ivypool whispered. She could feel her heartbeat increasing and she had to repeat in her mind that this was not an apology and certainly not acceptance.

"I..." Hollyleaf trailed off. Then she stood and swept past Ivypool. Ivypool waited for a moment, hoping that Hollyleaf might turn around and say that she was just kidding, do you want to go night hunting? But the black cat was gone and Ivypool had no choice but to sink down into the clearing and forget the hollow feeling in her chest.

"Hey," Foxleap whispered, lifting his head as she entered the den. Neither cat had any reason to sleep despite the coming nightfall, not after their shared sunhigh nap.

"I guess I made a pretty big mistake," She murmured, curling herself into her mossy nest. She noticed that Foxleap had moved his nest much closer to hers, replacing the previous one shared by Bumblestripe and Dovewing.

"I don't think you did anything wrong," He whispered. The russet tom pulled himself closer to her until their fur was touching. "You were only defending Blossomfall. Even if you did go a little far."

"If you're not going to go all the way, then why try?" Ivypool yawned, closing her eyes. Foxleap was not an unwelcome presence, and it was nice to have some cat who wasn't constantly judging her as a friend. Still, there was one cat she would much rather have sharing her nest as they slept the day away.

"Hollyleaf." Ivypool let herself drift to sleep, the last word she spoke a bittersweet memory she wished she could relive.

Chapter Eleven

Ivypool was awoken by a sharp prodding in the side. She grumbled blearily, sitting up. Foxleap was poking her with his paw to wake the drowsy she-cat.

"What?" She questioned irritably. There was nothing she hated more than being woken up unnecessarily. She hadn't shown up in the Dark Forest for some odd reason though. Maybe they were still mad at her for driving Harespring away.

"Come with me," Foxleap whispered, glancing around. Ivypool realized that it was a little before dawn, and most of the cats were still asleep. She yawned, rising to her paws. Now that she was up, she might as well follow him.

They padded into the forest, the silence of the dank forest uninterrupted except for the occasional crackle of leaves. Ivypool realized that he was leading her to the same clearing that they had talked in on that day she had yelled at Millie.

It had been a near half moon since that time, and Millie still shot her hostile glares whenever she was near. The only thing Ivypool regretted about that day was not saying more. The soft snow crunched wherever she stepped, glossing her gray paws with speckles of white.

Foxleap picked his way through the clearing to stop before a bulge interrupting the icy blanket. He clawed at the white covering until a boulder was revealed. He leaped up and settled down, patting the spot beside him with his tail. Ivypool jumped up beside him, shivering slightly now that the cold had started to seep in through her fur.

"So what did you bring me out here for?" She questioned.

"Ivypool," Foxleap spoke without looking at her, staring at the starry sky distractedly. "I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

"We talk every day, fur brain," Ivypool mewed. If that was the only reason he woke her up, she was about to be very cross.

"Not like that, silly," He huffed, flicking her nose with his tail tip. The russet tom seemed to loosen up by her light tone.

"What I'm trying to say is," Foxleap continued. "You've been such a good friend to me. You listen to me and pay more attention to me than any other cat. When I'm around you, I don't have to feel bad about Icecloud or Swoop." Ivypool could feel her face heat up the longer the tom talked. This was taking a turn she would never have expected.

"Whenever I'm around you, Ivypool," Foxleap eyes were bursting with emotion, all of it directed at Ivypool. "I feel like I can do anything, like we could do anything together. I had a crush on you for the longest time," His bashful expression made Ivypool even more uncomfortable, "but I don't think I fell in love until recently. Ivypool, I love you, and I want you to be my mate. I want us to raise kits together and grow old enough to join the elders den together. There's no cat I have, or will, ever cared for more than you."

Ivypool suddenly wished that she had been exiled after all. Foxleap was one of the only cats who still acknowledged her, one of the only ones who cared enough to share a meal. She wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. But Ivypool didn't feel the same way he did. She couldn't, not when her heart had been claimed already.

Ivypool realized it was true. She loved Hollyleaf, and she couldn't even remember life without the longing to be around the black she-cat. But Hollyleaf wouldn't look at her now, much less return her feelings. Ivypool was in the same situation as Foxleap, stuck loving a cat who could never feel the same way.

"I'm sorry, Foxleap," Ivypool whispered, her sliced ears pressed against her head. She meant every word as she watched the toms' face turn to one of denial, then depression, and finally broken acceptance.

"I should have guessed," Foxleap rasped. Ivypool wanted to take back the words and accept his proposal, but she knew that it would only cause the tom to suffer more in the end. He added softly, "It's Hollyleaf, isn't it?" Ivypool nodded in confirmation, unable to meet his gaze.

"You shouldn't feel bad." The words only made Ivypool feel more guilty. "No cat can control who they love. If we could, then it wouldn't feel half as good as it does."

"You're still my friend," Ivypool asserted. She had to make sure that Foxleap knew that she did still care about him, even if it wasn't in the way that he wanted. "Nothing will change that, not even my feelings for Hollyleaf."

"Of course." The red tom attempted to be hiding his slight relief at her declaration of continued friendship. Then he straightened and licked her cheek in an empathetic manner. "My only request is that you win her heart. After all," he added, noting Ivypool's widening eyes, "If I can't have you, then you at least better be happy."

"Thank you," Ivypool didn't know how to express the simple emotion any better than with those two words. She nuzzled the toms chest lightly and hopped down from their post. Foxleap lied down on the boulder, watching her as she dashed back to the camp.

Ivypool burst through the barrier, into the emerging dawn light. She didn't waste any time in racing up to the she-cat who was supposed to be leading the dawn patrol. Hollyleaf gave a faint look of surprise, looking like she wanted to flee.

"I need to talk to you," Ivypool mewed in between breaths. Hollyleaf's eyes darted around the clearing, straining for an excuse.

"I have to lead the-"

"I'll take care of it," Bramblestar interrupted. His tail flicked back and forth in a decisive way. He gave his adoptive daughter a firm look, "It's time you two worked out whatever it is that's gotten between you."

"Thank you, Bramblestar," Ivypool whispered to the tom. He gave a simple nod before leaving to wake his patrol. Hollyleaf sighed in defeat and lead the way back into the icy forest.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ivypool whispered, not looking at the black cat. They were sitting beside the frozen lake, the rising sun to their backs.

"I'm not mad." Ivypool cast a look of doubt and Hollyleaf made eye contact to get her truth across. "I was never really mad."

"Then why won't you talk to me anymore?" Ivypool couldn't keep the whine out of her voice no matter how hard she tried.

"We're talking right now, aren't we?"

"You know what I mean," Ivypool huffed, remembering her earlier conversation with Foxleap.

"I was worried about you," Hollyleaf admitted. She looked slightly ashamed at her actions. "I lived in exile for a long time, remember? And it was right after everything with Ashfur..." She trailed off distractedly. The black she-cat sighed, turning her whole body to face Ivypool. "But you still broke the warrior code. I was scared you would go through the same thing as me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't talk to me," Ivypool put in stubbornly. She felt much better now that Hollyleaf was explaining herself, but her actions and words still weren't adding up.

"That was actually something different," Hollyleaf grew quieter and quieter until Ivypool had to strain to be able to hear her. "I was confused why I wasn't mad. Why I actually felt something completely different. I wasn't sure how you would react, and I figured it would be better for you to think that I hated you than for you to end up hating me."

"You foolish she-cat!" Hollyleaf jumped at the sudden loudness of Ivypool's meow. The gray-and-white she-cat had puffed out her fur in indignation. She sighed, reaching tentatively out to rest her paw on the smaller black one.

"I could never hate you." Ivypool could feel her heartbeat quicken as the words she'd wanted to say for so long finally spilled out. "Hollyleaf, I love you."

"Oh, Ivypool..." Ivypool's breath hitched as she heard the black cat speak. Would her feelings be unreciprocated in the same way that Foxleap's were? "I love you too!" Hollyleaf was now pressing herself against the smaller she-cats shocked frame. It took Ivypool only moments before falling into the touch, purring so loud that she couldn't hear.

"I've wanted to say that for so long," Hollyleaf whispered, nuzzling Ivypool. Ivypool couldn't remember a time in her life that she had even been half this happy, not since before she had joined the Dark Forest at least.

The younger cat's purring ceased as she remembered her night dwelling. I have to tell her, Ivypool realized. She dreaded what Hollyleaf would think of her after she knew the truth. She pulled slightly away from the black cat, receiving a puzzled expression in return.

"I have to tell you something." Hollyleaf settled down beside her, tail wrapped firmly around Ivypool's. "During the night, I don't just sleep. I train in the Dark Forest. It's a place where cats who don't get into StarClan go after they die. I've been going there since I was an apprentice to spy on them and try to figure out their plans to destroy the Clans."

"That explains where you get all those wounds from," Hollyleaf mewed after a moment.

"Aren't you surprised?" Ivypool asked, astonished.

"A little bit." Hollyleaf licked her gray forehead calmly. "My brothers do talk to me, you know. Even if it's not in the way that they used to. Now that I think about it, I should have realized way sooner that that's what was going on."

"Are you mad?" Ivypool questioned hesitantly, following the black cat as she meandered back to camp.

"The only thing angry about is that you didn't tell me sooner," Hollyleaf replied lightly. "Secrets are what ruin Clans and kill love."

"Then I promise to never lie to you again," Ivypool meowed decisively. If it was a choice between telling the truth and losing the black she-cat, she would become the most honest cat alive.

"I could never lie to such a cute cat to begin with," Hollyleaf purred. Ivypool felt her fur heat up with embarrassment. The two cats took their time walking back to camp, despite the freezing weather.

"I wonder where the guard is?" Ivypool murmured quietly once they arrived at the entrance to the hollow. The two hesitated just long enough for a golden-brown tabby to appear, blocking their way.

"Ivypool!" He gasped, recognizing the smaller she-cat.

"What's going on?" She asked. Thornclaw had made his opinion of her very apparent over the past half-moon, causing her to wonder what would force him to speak to her.

"It's happening right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Ivypool questioned calmly. She wanted to snap at the tom to be more clear. Hollyleaf was standing slightly off to the side watching the conversation take place from the corner of her emerald eyes as she groomed her forepaw.

"The Dark Forest," Thornclaw finally managed to spit out finally. His fur was puffed up in apprehension and his gaze darted back and forth frantically.

"The fight has already begun."

Chapter Twelve

Lionblaze was the first one to greet the three as they entered the hollow. The golden-brown tabby didn't look flustered, but instead held a determined expression.

"They've trapped some of our cats in the Dark Forest," He explained quickly. Ivypool nodded, understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Who?"

"Brackenfur, Lilykit, and..." Lionblaze hesitated briefly before continuing. "Birchfall." Ivypool's breath caught as she heard her father's name. It's too late to fix things now, She thought regretfully. All she could hope for now was that he was not there of his own choice.

"What do we have to do?" Hollyleaf asked, stepping forward. The black cat held a serious frown.

"Come with me." Lionblaze quickly picked his way across the empty clearing. Ivypool wondered briefly where all the cats had disappeared to before wriggling through the thorny nursery entrance.

"What's she doing here?" Sorreltail spat, bristling at the sight of Ivypool. She stepped protectively in front of the limp forms of her mate and kit. The tortoiseshell glared angrily at Lionblaze. "I thought you said you were getting Jayfeather."

"Jayfeather can't help them," Lionblaze explained slowly. Ivypool forced her fur to lie flat despite the hostility in the queens tone. "Ivypool is the only one who knows how to deal with this kind of thing."

"I think we'll just go outside," Brightheart interrupted. She gathered her three kits with a sweep of her tail and gently lead them out of the den. "Think of Seedkit," She whispered to Sorreltail before exiting after the smaller cats.

"I swear, if you do anything to hurt them..." The tortoiseshell threatened after a moment's hesitation. She grabbed her confused daughter by the scruff and disappeared with one last pained glance at her remaining family.

"Do you know how to bring them back?" Lionblaze asked, getting straight to the point. The golden tom was staring at Ivypool intensely, as if she held the answers to all his questions. The gray-and-white she-cat stepped forward and sniffed Lilykit, her father wrapped around the small kit lovingly.

"I only know how to get back from inside the Dark Forest," Ivypool meowed. Whenever cats tried to wake her up from the dark training sessions, it always resulted in injuries. "I have to show them the way out," She realized. That would mean putting herself on the front lines for the sake of her Clanmates.

"You'll be murdered!" Hollyleaf meowed, dread for the smaller cat causing her voice to rise. "I won't let you go by yourself."

"Of course not," Lionblaze replied before Ivypool had the chance to argue. His tail flicked decisively. "She'll need help protecting all of the hostages anyway. As soon as Bramblestar gets here, we can go."

"Just you two?"

"Isn't Lionblaze invulnerable?" Ivypool reasoned. Hollyleaf seemed to be growing less against the idea, but was still withholding consent. "No offence, darling, but I think he'll be more helpful against the entire Dark Forest than you. Besides, we have to do this."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," Hollyleaf murmured, nuzzling Ivypool gently.

"Darling?" Lionblaze asked, bewildered. Hollyleaf started purring in place of a response. The three didn't have to wait long before their leader pushed his way through the brambles, breathless from his race through the forest.

"What have I missed?" Bramblestar asked between breaths.

"Me and Lionblaze are going into the Dark Forest on a rescue mission," Ivypool explained quickly.

"So it's really happening? There's no way to stop it?" Bramblestar's eyes clouded over with hopelessness.

"Don't worry dad," Lionblaze prompted, stepping close to his father. "We were given these powers for a reason. We will definitely save the Clans."

"I don't really have much choice but to believe you," Bramblestar sighed. Ivypool felt a wave of pity for the tom. Even though his leadership had only just begun, he looked almost as old as Purdy, and as tired as the most seasoned warrior.

"If we don't get to see each other again," Ivypool began, lowering her voice so that only Hollyleaf could hear. "I want you to know that you've changed my life in so many ways, and I'll always love you for that."

"We won't die, not after finally admitting our love." Hollyleaf pressed her head against Ivypool's. "You have to survive, for the sake of my sanity. Ivypool, you are the only cat who could ever break my heart, so promise me you won't leave me."

"Never," Ivypool whispered, pressing herself against the black cat. There was no longer space for even a mouse to fit between the two. "I promise to live, as long as you are there with me."

"Always." The two remained in that position for a moment before Ivypool reluctantly pulled away. She gazed into the emerald eyes of the cat who had so drastically changed her perspective on life in such a short amount of time. Ivypool held onto that image, to that reason to fight when her bones were broken and her body failing. She would survive this battle for the sake of Hollyleaf, for her love.

"Are you ready?" Lionblaze spoke. Ivypool gave a simple nod and padded over to the two sleeping figures. Every second they wasted was one that could be used saving the lives of the Lilykit and Brackenfur.

"Oh, and Bramblestar," She added, remembering the realization she had come across earlier when waiting for the leader to arrive. The brown tabby tilted his head to the side, listening intently. "I'm not the cat you want. The Fourth is supposed to be someone who brings hope to the Clans, who gives us all a reason to fight. The only thing I inspire is mistrust." She heard Hollyleaf hiss quietly at the words, but continued on.

"The cat you want makes you want makes you give your all, just by being there," Ivypool continued. "And she's been in front of you this whole." Bramblestar's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"I understand." The brown tabby nodded determinedly. Ivypool nodded, and laid down with her body wrapped around Lilykit. The tiny cat was breathing rapidly, her eyes darting back and forth beneath closed eyelids.

I promise I'll save them, Ivypool thought, closing her eyes. Lionblaze rested his against hers, also lying down in the mossy den.

So you better be here when I get back...

Chapter Thirteen

Hollyleaf watched Ivypool's breathing slow as she sank into a far from peaceful sleep. Her claws sprang out, shredding the soft nursery moss. She wanted nothing more than to pull the gray-and-white she-cat out of her slumber and stop her from fighting in the coming battle.

"There's nothing we can do for them now," Bramblestar meowed softly, resting his tail on her shoulder. He straightened up, a look of confidence forced onto the exhausted leader's face. "Our Clanmates need us more than they do right now. Don't forget that Ivypool and Lionblaze are the Clans finest fighters."

"I know," Hollyleaf sighed. She let herself have one last glance at the sleeping form of her beloved before going to meet the other warriors who were slowly pooling in the clearing.

"Jayfeather and I are going to the gathering Island to meet with the other leaders and medicine cats," Bramblestar explained to the senior warriors surrounding him.

"There's something wrong isn't there?" Dustpelt questioned gravely. Graystripe and Sandstorm exchanged a dark look, as if they could feel the coming fight in their aging bones.

"I pray to StarClan that it's all in my head. This could very well be the end of the Clans if I'm right." Dovewing padded forward, her eyes clear and knowing. Any earlier hesitance had left the blue gaze, replaced instead by a strength of will Hollyleaf hadn't even known the she-cat possessed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked. Hollyleaf noticed the glares of surprise that were addressed to the gray cat.

"No." Bramblestar shook his head. "I need you to take over lead of the Clan while we are gone. Everyone," Heads shot to attention as the brown tabby's commanding voice rose. Even the cats who weren't included in the conversation listened as their leader continued. "Dovewing will explain to you about the Dark Forest and a prophecy handed down to Firestar himself. You have to listen to her to prepare for the upcoming battle. I can only ask that you forgive us all for keeping this secret from you for so long."

The clearing was greeted with shocked silence. Brightheart's kits mewled excitedly, only to be shushed by their mother. Dovewing dipped her head in acknowledgement of Bramblestar's words.

"Hollyleaf," Bramblestar flicked his tail at her. "You're coming with us."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Hollyleaf nodded, putting any questions she had off o the side or the time being. She followed him through the stunned Clan, waiting for the inevitable questions that never came.

"Why are you bringing me with you?" Hollyleaf asked once they had left behind the prying ear of their Clanmates.

"It seems your mate is better at understanding prophecies than I am," Bramblestar replied vaguely. Hollyleaf felt her fur heat up slightly at being called Ivypool's mate, a natural fondness at the title growing in her chest.

"We don't have time to sit around chatting like pregnant queens," Jayfeather snapped. The gray-tabby barely waited before making his way towards the WindClan border.

"Is Leafpool coming with us?" Hollyleaf asked, noticing the brown-tabby she-cat following at the back of the small patrol.

"She's a medicine cat, just like me," Jayfeather spat. "Leafpool has as much a right to be here as I do."

"Who put mouse droppings in your prey?" Hollyleaf muttered under her breath. Leafpool had only taken back up medicine cat duties unofficially since the battle with ShadowClan that had taken both leaders' lives, when the Clan was in desperate need of helpers for the wounded. However, she was still considered a warrior, which made it odd to invite her to such an important meeting of all the Clans.

Bramblestar didn't hesitate as he crossed the WindClan border, leaping across the dividing river with ease. Leafpool guided a growling Jayfeather to a shallow enough part to wade across. Hollyleaf followed closely behind at the back of the patrol as they moved at a quick pace around the lake. The sun was steadily rising in the sky, a constant reminder of the need for speed.

They were halfway to the island when Hollyleaf spotted WindClan cats at the top of the rise. A moment later, they spotted the ThunderClan warriors and started yowling challengingly. Bramblestar held his tail high in a signal to stop.

"Hello, Onestar," Bramblestar dipped his head in acknowledgement. Swallowtail went to stand beside Hollyleaf, her lip curled and dark gray fur puffed up rebelliously. Hollyleaf had to restrain herself from clawing the she-cats ears, annoyed by her close presence.

"I sincerely hope you are not wasting our time, Bramblestar," the WindClan leader growled. Kestrelflight held an unusually somber expression and dipped his head to listen as the gray-tabby whispered something only he could hear. Bramblestar allowed Onestar to take the lead of the patrol, keeping a tail-length behind the older tom. Swallowtail followed behind Hollyleaf, but held a puzzled expression.

"Where's the other cat who was with you?" She asked accusingly. Hollyleaf gave her a bewildered stare. Swallowtail huffed in irritation. "I saw five cats from up on that ridge."

"I thought WindClan cats were supposed to be good at seeing far," Hollyleaf mewed. "Bramblestar, Leafpool, Jayfeather, and I are the only ones who entered your territory."

Swallowtail snorted in disbelief and increased her pace until she was no longer beside Hollyleaf. Despite her words, Hollyleaf looked behind the patrol. She saw nothing but the rolling moor and the frozen lake, but the ominous feeling that they were being followed stayed with her. Stop acting like a kit, She chided, shaking herself.

"After you," Onestar murmured with cold politeness once they reached the tree bridge. Hollyleaf suspected that he wanted to make sure that the ThunderClan cats were left on their own for as small amount a time as possible.

Bramblestar jumped onto the tree bridge gingerly, leading the way towards the mini gathering. Leafpool and Jayfeather followed close behind, the tail of the former medicine cat guiding the gray tabby along like a mother carefully leading a lost kit. The irony was not lost on Hollyleaf.

The fishy scent of RiverClan mixed with the pine sap of ShadowClan hit Hollyleaf's nose as they arrived on the island. All of the Clans had arrived.

"Greetings, Mistystar, Rowanstar," Bramblestar nodded to each in turn. The WindClan cats pushed quickly through the bushes and soon all of the leaders were staring at each other.

"No offence, Bramblestar, but why have you called us here?" Mistystar asked with slight curiosity. Willowshine pricked her ears from her seat in between Littlecloud and Mothwing.

"I could care less who I offend," Rowanstar spat. The dark ginger tom still seemed bitter over the death of his former leader. "Some cat better be able to explain why my mate won't wake up." Onestar nodded in agreement. Reedwhisker and Applefur exchanged a foreboding glance.

"Tawnypelt and Tallpoppy of ShadowClan, Ashfoot of WindClan, Shimmerpaw of RiverClan, and Brackenfur and Lilykit of ThunderClan." Jayfeather's sudden mew made Hollyleaf jump in surprise. The gray tabby's clear gaze stared every cat down, creating a silence that engulfed the clearing.

"There was a prophecy given to Firestar long ago," Bramblestar began in hushed voice. All eyes turned to stare at the brown tabby. "There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."

"You don't mean..." Rowanstar was flabbergast. Understanding lit up the eyes of Willowshine.

"The prophecy refers to Lionblaze, Dovewing, and myself," Jayfeather continued where his foster father had left off. Hollyleaf had figured out long ago that she was not the third cat in the prophecy, but she still felt slightly disappointed that her name was not included on the list. " I was born with the ability to read minds and walk in the dreams of other cats. Lionblaze cannot be injured in battle, as I'm sure some of you have discovered." There was a huff of agreement from the ShadowClan cats, who had fought ThunderClan the most recently. Even without his powers, Lionblaze was known for his amazing fighting skills.

"That makes sense at least," Mistystar meowed thoughtfully. "When you contacted us in our dreams, that was proof enough. But what's so special about Dovewing? She's a bright young she-cat, but hasn't shown herself to be overly remarkable."

"Dovewing can hear and smell things that are far away." Bramblestar took over explaining once again. "It was her who discovered the beavers that had trapped the water away. She saw them with her enhanced senses."

"I always wondered why StarClan chose such a young apprentice," Kestrelflight murmured to himself. He turned his bright gaze to stare intently at Jayfeather. The gray tabby shifted uncomfortably, as if he could feel the other medicine cats attention on him.

"That certainly answers some of my questions," Rowanstar put in, his green eyes less hostile. "But that still doesn't tell me what's wrong with Tawnypelt."

"There is a place where cats go when they are not accepted by StarClan," Bramblestar spoke darkly. "It is called the Dark Forest. That's where our Clanmates are currently being held." Hollyleaf felt herself shiver at the mention of the dark place. To think that Ivypool had been forced to visit there night after night...

"How can you possibly know that?" Reedwhisker spoke up for the first time. The RiverClan deputy sounded disbelieving.

"Because they have been training cats in their sleep," Hollyleaf meowed. "Clan cats. They're being manipulated to turn against us and the Warrior Code." At that the clearing interrupted into yowl of protest. No cat wanted to believe that their Clanmates might be traitors.

"Enough!" Jayfeather yowled. His fur bristled, making him look larger. He looks the size of a regular warrior, Hollyleaf purred to herself, hoping her brother wouldn't be offended by her thinking he was small.

"If I have your permission Bramblestar," the dark tabby simply nodded ,"All of us medicine cats must go to the Moonpool. Whether you believe it or not, we are at war, and I pray that by the time the fighting starts we have StarClan on our side."

"I agree with Jayfeather," Littlecloud spoke up quietly. He padded up to the ThunderClan medicine cat, resting his tail on the tabby's shoulders in a sign of support. Willowshine and Kestrelflight soon followed, sitting in defiance of their leaders.

"You can't be serious," Onestar spat. He seemed more afraid than angry, as if the thought of the Dark Forest being real scared him.

"Our medicine cats have spoken," Mistystar spoke. "Go. And may StarClan be with you."

"Thank you, Mistystar," Jayfeather murmured, dipping his head slightly. Hollyleaf was stunned by the uncharacteristic show of respect coming from her brother. The medicine cats turned to leave Leafpool following quietly at the back. Hollyleaf felt a jolt; she had completely forgot the cat was there.

"Is she coming with us?" Kestrelflight asked as they pushed through the bushes. Hollyleaf wished them luck in her head, especially the poor spotted tom who was about to be chewed out by her brother.

"Thank you for making that decision for all of us, Mistystar," Rowanstar mewed sarcastically. "While you're at it, why don't you take over ShadowClan's leadership?"

"Now is not the time to argue," The blue she-cat meowed coolly. Her gaze held an experience Hollyleaf couldn't comprehend, as if she was remembering a similar time, long ago.

"Even so," Onestar put in reasonably. "You should not have made that decision by yourself. Even if medicine cats exist outside the Warrior Code, they answer first to their Clans and leaders."

"I still don't even believe this "Dark Forest" exists." Bramblestar fluffed out his fur in indignation. "It's one thing to accept something I can see with my own eyes, but this is something else completely."

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"Maybe if ThunderClan had proven itself to be more truthful as of late..."

Hollyleaf stopped listening to the bickering Clan leaders at that point. Something felt terribly wrong. She shivered her gaze flicking across the clearing; the feeling that she was being watched had returned stronger than ever.

Is some cat spying on us? Hollyleaf had completely left the conversation behind, searching for the cause of her unease. She casually slipped away from the arguing, sniffing the clearing for clues. The black cat retraced her steps, hoping for the chance of a scent. She jumped when a tail brushed her nose, turning to discover Reedwhisker had followed her.

"You scared me out of my fur!" Hollyleaf gasped.

"Sorry," The RiverClan cat's whiskers twitched apologetically. "Does something feel... wrong to you? Like we're being watched?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Hollyleaf meowed, happy that she wasn't the only thinking that way. She flicked her tail to the thick bushes and undergrowth surrounding the cats. "We should look for clues or scents."

Reedwhisker nodded and pressed his nose close to the ground in concentration. Hollyleaf examined the bushes the medicine cats had disappeared through, not expecting to find anything. To her surprise, there was another scent on top of the sharp tang of herb. The smell of the forest, of ThunderClan...

Hollyleaf couldn't quiet identify the smell mixed in with the other Clans, but it was definitely one of her Clanmates. The smell seemed confined to this one area, it simply disappeared when the black cat tried to follow it.

Come on, think, think! What hides a scent. There were natural causes: wind, rain, even fast falling snow. The weather was perfectly clear at the time though, the sun shining in the sky almost mockingly. The Sky...

"The trees!" Hollyleaf realized with a gasp. Of course the scent would disappear, it had never been there in the first place. Green eyes flicked to the whispering leaves above and then back towards the Clan leaders discussing rapidly. A shape flitted on a branch just above Mistystar's head, muscles bunched in preparation to leap down.

"Mistystar!" Reedwhisker yowled at the same time as Hollyleaf sprang into a sprint. Mistystar's head flipped to her son, only to be bowled over a moment later by a lithe dark shape. The howling cats rolled over and over forcing Mothwing to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed.

Hollyleaf skidded to a halt as a sickening crack sounded throughout the hollow. Reedwhisker raced on to where Mistystar lay slumped, her eyes glazed and open, the back of her head slowly oozing blood from where a sharp rock was protruding. Minnowtail stepped off her prey a cold, determined glint in her eyes. She reared up in defiance, meeting the RiverClan's deputy oncoming attack.

"Great StarCl-" The WindClan leader was cut off by a loud yowl from behind him. A moment later Swallowtail was swiping at his ears and biting viciously whenever the mottled tom's defense was even a heartbeat too slow. Rowanstar was staring at Applefur, his eyes wide as his warrior inched closer her claws unsheathed and a deep growl in her throat. Bramblestar spun around his gaze darting frantically in every direction, as if he expected one of his cats to be the next to turn traitor.

Hollyleaf's eyes shot furiously to the Great Oak, where one cat remained. He seemed crouching in an attempt to jump down, an unsurity ruffling his pelt.

Oh no you don't, Hollyleaf thought. She took a running leap and started clawing her way up into the branches, coming face to face with a trembling Mousewhisker. The gray-and-white tom took one look at the furious she-cat and decided that the blood-splattered clearing was a safer option.

Before Hollyleaf could stop him, Mousewhisker leaped out of the tree and met a bristling Bramblestar. The tabby leader's mouth parted in a snarl as he clawed at the Dark Forest trainee. Hollyleaf could see the other leaders in their own private battles, each seemingly equally matched. But why? Even if they thought they were only receiving training up until now, they all must know that attacking their leader is all out betrayal.

As if in answer to her question, Swallowtail yowled in pain as Onestar toppled her over and raked his claws across the her soft belly fur. "I'll... kill him," She whispered as life left her body. "I'll kill him for you... darling... Then we can..." The she-cat's head lolled and her life ended, all of the energy fleeing her body.

Hollyleaf shook herself and dropped into the clearing to help her foster father in his fight. Bramblestar was slowly being pushed back despite his many years experience in fighting. She barreled into Mousewhisker, catching the tom off guard. The shock didn't last as long as Hollyleaf would have thought and a heartbeat later he was scratching her muzzle.

Hollyleaf rolled over, grabbing his white paw in her mouth and pulling the tom with her. Mousewhisker soon toppled over her, but this time Bramblestar was there to hold large tom down. Hollyleaf placed her paw over Mousewhisker's throat, but stopped herself from letting her claws slide out. She would never kill again, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You think you can stop us?" Applefur spluttered. The she-cat held a grin despite the blood leaking out of various parts of her body. Rowanstar glared down at the mottled cat in a mixture of anger and astonishment. "There are more of us. We will put an end to the tyranny of the Warrior Code and StarClan." She gave a laughing, stuttering breath and lay limp.

Hollyleaf could see Mothwing gently trying to comfort Reedwhisker as he lay beside his mother, tiny whimpers of grief escaping regardless. Minnowtail's body lay discarded a few tail-lengths away, her once beautiful dappled fur now crimson. Mousewhisker let out a wail when he saw the RiverClan cat and Hollyleaf stepped off him now that the fight had left his body.

Mousewhisker crawled over to crouch beside Minnowtail, licking and nudging her gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my Clanmates, not even for you. Please forgive me."

Hollyleaf's heart wrenched at Mousewhisker's apparent love for a cat from another Clan. There was a time when she would have looked on the sight with disgust, just as she would have looked at Leafpool with complete hatred. But she had realized long ago that no cat controlled who they fell in love with, the only thing they controlled is how they reacted to it. How can you bear to watch it StarClan?

"We'll do it, Bramblestar," Onestar spoke suddenly. Rowanstar nodded his agreement, his head lowered. Bramblestar dipped his head in acknowledgement and the two turned to depart.

"Rowanstar," He added gently, causing the ShadowClan leader to pause in his stiff movement. "Remember what I said, will you?" The ginger tom nodded as if sealing some secret pact.

"Where are they going?" Reedwhisker asked, his voice hoarse. The deputy had finally torn himself away from Mistystar's body.

"The Clans are uniting in preparation for battle," Bramblestar answered. The tom stood tall, and Hollyleaf was reminded that he was the highest ranking of all the cats in the clearing. "We're each sending patrols to help each other out. I need you to take over for Mistystar until she wakes up from losing a life."

"I... I don't..." The tom murmured softly.

"Think about it this way," Bramblestar continued, resting his tail on Reedwhisker's shoulder. "If there are more traitors, then you don't want to have to fight your own Clanmates do you?" Reedwhisker nodded, his gaze clouded. He shook his head, as if discarding any remaining distractions.

"Mothwing, will you please stay with Mistystar?" The medicine cat gave a curt nod. She seemed the most shocked out of all of the cats, a confused expression covered her face as she gazed up at the bright sky.

"One last thing," Bramblestar meowed as the RiverClan cat turned to leave. "You mustn't send more than two cats to support ThunderClan, not if my strategy is to work. I have reason to believe that my Clan will be attacked last."

"How do you know that?" Hollyleaf whispered as Reedwhisker disappeared into the undergrowth.

"That doesn't matter-" Bramblestar was interrupted by a gurgling cry. Hollyleaf spun around to see Mousewhisker slumped over Minnowtail. Every time the tom breathed blood spurted faster out of his throat.

"Great StarClan, how..." Hollyleaf whispered. There were no other cats in the clearing besides them.

"Go back to the Clan," Bramblestar ordered pushing Hollyleaf with his shoulder. His gaze darted around, and Hollyleaf could smell fear coming off him in waves.

"But-"

"Go," He snarled. He paused for a moment then went on. "I Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, name Hollyleaf my deputy until Brackenfur awakes."

"Bramblestar..." Hollyleaf gasped. "I can't, I've never had an apprentice."

"That doesn't matter right now," The tom stated simply. "Go and sort out the patrols, send the queens and kits to ShadowClan. Get as many cats out of that camp as possible. The very future of the Clans depends on this."

"I..." Hollyleaf's breath caught. The desperation in Bramblestar's eyes reminded her of Ivypool's when she was telling her about her time in the Dark Forest. Squaring her shoulders, Hollyleaf turned and raced out of the clearing.

The fate of the Clans would be decided on this day.

Chapter Fourteen

Dovewing had understood as soon as she'd woke up. She could hear everything, from the leaves rustling in RiverClan territory to the heartbeat of the tiny kits squirming in her belly. The reason her powers hadn't been working in the past moon was suddenly clear to her and Dovewing wished that she could have died without the knowledge that her kits would die with her.

Dovewing was sitting on the Highledge after explaining the situation to her Clanmates, who were milling around in disbelieving silence. There lack of gossiping was a sign that the cats realized how dire the situation was.

The gray she-cat pricked her ears, honing in on the sound of running paws. A moment later Hollyleaf burst through the thorn barrier and, wasting no time, leaped up the rocks to stand on the Highledge beside Dovewing.

"Cats of ThunderClan," She yowled unnecessarily. Every cat was in the clearing anxiously waiting for news, for orders. "We are allying with the other Clans in this battle against the Dark Forest. Bramblestar has ordered me to act as deputy until Brackenfur returns and assign patrols to go assist the other Clans. Any cat who disagrees with this should speak up now to avoid infighting."

To Dovewing's surprise, the silence continued. Even Dustpelt and Berrynose remained quiet, the two cats who always seemed ready to pick an argument. They want a leader. No, Dovewing thought. They need a leader. It doesn't matter who it is.

"If you all agree," Hollyleaf continued after the silence had continued long enough. "All queens and kits are going to ShadowClan. Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Whitewing, and Dovewing will escort and defend them along with the ShadowClan warriors."

"What about Lilykit?" Sorreltail's meowed. Seedkit was currently sitting in between her mother's front paws protectively. Hollyleaf looked like she was about to say something when Ferncloud spoke up.

"I'll watch her," The gray queen responded, nuzzling Sorreltail. "I have no kits to worry about currently. And you have to think about Seedkit. She needs her mother now more than ever."

"I'll stay with you then," Dustpelt meowed. Dovewing wasn't surprised that he would be hesitant to leave his mate alone at a time like this.

"I have to protect Briarlight if there's any danger," Millie spoke up. She sat beside her daughter at the edge of the medicine cat den. Briarlight shot her a slightly annoyed look, as if she didn't like the idea of being protected.

"In that case," Hollyleaf decided. "Blossomfall and Bumblestripe can stay here and help defend." Dovewing had to stop herself from gasping. Every cat knew that Blossomfall and Millie hated each other ever since that cold Leafbare day. Bumblestripe wouldn't be much help either, he had been practically comatose since the battle with ShadowClan. I'm so sorry...

Then Dovewing noticed Hollyleaf gazing at the nursery. Of course! Blossomfall and Ivypool were close friends, Hollyleaf was depending on Blossomfall to defend her mate while she was away fighting.

"Cinderheart, Hazeltail, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Spiderleg, and Berrynose will all go and assist WindClan," Hollyleaf listed. When no complaints rose up she continued. "Toadstep, Thornclaw, and Poppyfrost, you'll can all go to RiverClan. Foxleap and Rosepetal, you two as well, but bring your apprentices."

Shocked gasps rose around the clearing. Apprentices fighting in this kind of battle, where there was no holding back and cats would certainly die?

"You can't do that!" Poppyfrost yowled. The tortoiseshell's fur was fluffed up defiantly. "My kits are too young for this kind of fighting. They could be killed!"

"Do you think they will be any safer here?" Hollyleaf countered. "This battle is not the kind that will happen at one place, Poppyfrost. Every cat will fight, or they will die. If you don't want them to get hurt, then it's up to you to defend them." The black cat's voice held an icy chill and Dovewing could feel the authority rippling in the words she spoke. Bramblestar had made the right choice.

"This meeting is adjourned," Hollyleaf meowed. She waited no time in turning to Dovewing. For the first time she noticed the weariness in the black cat.

"You should rest Hollyleaf," She meowed.

"There's no time."

"You'll be no use in a fight if you're dead on your feet," Dovewing retorted. The black cat looked like she was going to argue, then turned and hopped down the rocks. A moment later she pushed into the nursery and Dovewing heard her curl up beside Ivypool.

Dovewing bound down from the Highledge to meet her patrol. Every cat held a kit besides Squirrelflight, even Daisy. Dovewing felt her heart break for the ginger she-cat. Somehow a rumor had been started that she was unable to have her own kits, which made sense considering all the years she had been Bramblestar's mate. And now Dovewing could her the tiny th-thump, th-thump of life she heard in her own belly, and Squirrelflight might not even be alive long enough to know she was pregnant.

"Are we ready?" Squirrelflight meowed. Dovewing shook her head, dislodging the thoughts. She took up the back of the patrol, looking out for danger and keeping a watch on Mousefur and Purdy to prevent them from lagging behind.

Searching for danger was useless, since Dovewing knew exactly where the Dark Forest cats were. They were floating among the cats of the living, completely intangible. The only reason Dovewing knew they were there was because of the off scent she could detect around the lake, one that spoke of years of rot and death.

"Wait here, Squirrelflight," Dovewing called. They were at the edge of ThunderClan territory and she could hear a patrol making their way rapidly through the pines. A moment later Rowanstar appeared, followed by Tigerheart, Oakfur, and Smokefoot. The ShadowClan cats flanked them, but for once, there was no tension, only an unspoken agreement to help each other.

"Hey," Tigerheart murmured as he came to pad beside Dovewing. Rowanstar sent his son an icy glare then turned and led the cats at a steady pace through ShadowClan territory.

"Oh, Tigerheart," Dovewing mewed once the other cats were out of earshot. She had promised herself not to tell him, in case either of them didn't make it out of this battle. But seeing the brown tabby here, Dovewing couldn't lie to him. "I'm expecting kits."

"What, Bumblestripe's," he responded in confusion. "I thought you and he-"

"Of course not, mousebrain," Dovewing interrupted, rolling her eyes. She pressed herself against his side, nuzzling his dark brown cheek in affection. "They're yours."

"I'm going to be a father?" The tom's eyes shown with excitement, then grief as he realized the gravity of the situation.

"Don't worry," Tigerheart meowed comfortingly. "I'll join ThunderClan. Of course, my Clanmates will be upset, but-"

"You can't do that!" Dovewing argued. What kind of cat would she be if she forced the cat she loved to leave his Clan just so that he could be hated by hers? "No, my Clanmates would never except you."

"Then..." Tigerheart seemed at a loss.

"We shouldn't worry about it right now," Dovewing meowed helpfully. The chances of them actually being able to enact any plans for the future of their kits was slim anyways.

"I'll protect you," Tigerheart meowed, puffing up his chest.

"There's a little more to it than that..."

"Dovewing!" Rowanstar called as they entered the ShadowClan camp. The gray cat trotted over to where the leader was sitting beneath what Dovewing assumed was his den. Tigerheart attempted to follow and received a harsh glare from his father.

"Go guard the nursery with Redwillow," He snarled. "I have no use for you here." The tabby tom hesitated for a moment and then dipped his head and padded over to the nursery.

Scorchfur and Pebblefoot joined them a heartbeat later. "WindClan still hasn't arrived yet," the dark gray tom reported.

"They better hurry they're tails up," Rowanstar growled. Then he turned to Dovewing. "I've been informed of your situation. What do you hear? What exactly are we fighting?"

"They are already here," Dovewing meowed, closing her eyes. "I can hear and smell them. They must be dead already, because I can't catch even a glimpse of one of them. It's like they're waiting for something to happen." She finished with a gasp and opened her eyes.

"How many?" The ShadowClan leader gazed at her with intensity.

"Enough to outnumber us easily."

"In that-"

Rowanstar was cut off by a loud shriek from the other side of the clearing. Dovewing turned to see Redwillow viciously shaking a small piece of prey, like a dog. Then she caught the scent and horror froze Dovewing in place.

That was no prey.

That was Seedkit.

Sorreltail emerged a moment later and Dovewing was forced to watch the surprise, grief, and rage pass over the she-cats face all in the time it took for Redwillow to tear his way across the clearing and through the bramble barrier. Sorreltail was racing after him a moment later, and Dovewing hadn't the will to stop her.

"What in StarClan's name happened here?" Boulderfur meowed as he and Whiskernose entered the clearing. Dovewing could see dried blood on their pelts, smell the scent of death. When she searched she could smell the dead bodies of Gorsetail and Weaselfur lying somewhere on ShadowClan territory, their eyes still wide in shock as if their Clanmates had just turned and slaughtered them.

"Traitors!" Dovewing yowled, hurling herself across the clearing at them. She knocked Whiskernose over, biting his jaw with relish and spitting out a tooth when the light brown tom yanked himself away.

"They killed Gorsetail and Weaselfur," She spat out through the irony liquid filling her mouth. Grasspelt was already wrestling Boulderfur to the ground and in the next moment Pebblefoot was helping his Clanmate pin the traitor.

Whiskernose leaped at Dovewing and she steeled herself preparing to fight back with all her ability. But before the WindClan tom's blows could hit, he was slammed into from both sides by Rowanastar and Tigerheart. The latter turned to grin at Dovewing.

"See?" He purred jokingly despite the situation. "I told you I would protect you."

"Brokenstar'll kill you all," Whiskernose snarled, breaking into maniacal laughter.

"On this day, we take no prisoners," Rowanstar growled. A moment later, Whiskernose's laughter disappeared as the ShadowClan leader clawed his side viciously. Dovewing became nauseous and had to turn away. So much blood already...

"Help me!" A small voice cried from the other side of the clearing. Dovewing turned and spotted another kit, this time held by Robinwing. The tortoiseshell turned, and fear consumed her eyes as she realized she'd been spotted.

"Get away from that kit!" Snaketail, an elder, howled. He threw himself on the RiverClan cat, who spat the kit out of her mouth to meet his blows. A moment later they rolled onto the ground. A moment later the kits mews were muffled as it was crushed underneath the fighting cats.

"Weaselkit!" Pinenose, who Dovewing assumed was the kits mother, cried. Robinwing pulled herself from the weak, old tom who was bleeding heavily from multiple wounds. The Tortoiseshell seemed completely unharmed.

"I- I'll-" Pinenose was cut off from her threats as Kinkfur and Ivytail bundled the other queen into the nursery, blocking the entrance. Inside, Dovewing could here Brightheart and Cloudtail standing protectively over their kits, who were pressed safely underneath them. No more kits would die on this day.

Dovewing was startled as Robinwing raced past her, apparently fleeing. She veered to the left, seeing the many cats thronged at the entrance. Instead the tortoiseshell made a beeline for the elders den, nimbly dodging Squirrelflight's attempt to swipe at her. She's fast, Dovewing thought, racing in pursuit.

"What's this?" Purdy asked as he was tackled to the side. Dovewing felt a wave of horror wash over. As she entered the den, that thought was initially put at ease, until she saw that it was Mousefur who had pushed Purdy, saving him from the vicious claws of Robinwing.

The old tabby let out a gasp as Robinwing expertly cut open her abdomen with sharp claws. The elder shuddered once, then lay still. Great StarClan, Dovewing thought as the tortoiseshell turned on her. Was this what Ivypool had been forced to endure every night, ever since she was an apprentice? A wave of guilt rolled over Dovewing that she decided to ignore for the time being.

"You're that pretty little she-cat who was flirting with Tigerheart, aren't you?" Robinwing mocked. Dovewing avoided a swipe to shoulder, only to be clawed across the face.

"How's your sister doing?" She continued. "Killed any more leaders recently?"

"Don't you dare talk about Ivypool like that!" Dovewing snarled, forgetting all of her fear and hurling herself at the she-cat. Robinwing seemed to have been expecting this, because she roughly butted Dovewing in the stomach, flinging her across the den. My kits.

"One day you'll understand," Robinwing murmured, her tone suddenly serious. "Once the Clans are finally at peace, all will be forgiven." The she-cat raised her paw to deliver the finishing blow.

I'm sorry, Tigerheart, Dovewing thought, closing her eyes. I'm sorry, everyone. Ivypool, Birchfall, Whitewing. I know I've been selfish. Maybe in StarClan, you can all meet our kits. The gray cat waited for finishing blow, but it never came.

She cracked an eye open to see Robinwing standing as if she'd been caught in the searching gaze of a monster. The tortoiseshell stood, swaying on her paws for a moment then collapsed, dead. Tigerheart stood over her body, his usual carefree grin absent.

"I have a confession," The tabby mewed quietly. He shuffled his paws in the moss as Dovewing pulled herself to her paws. "I trained in the Dark Forest too." Then he looked up at her with desperate amber eyes. "But I promise, I left as soon as they told me what their real plans were."

"Of course, furbrain," Dovewing purred, pressing herself against him. Never before had she been so happy to see the tabby. She drank in the scent of the cats she loved, pushing the possible end of the Clans to the back of her mind.

A sudden wailing made Dovewing's ears shoot up. It was her mother.

"I'm done with StarClan," The white cat yowled at the growing night sky. "How could they do this to me, to all of us. I will not have faith in cats who could be as cruel as to take my entire family away." Dovewing's heart jolted when she heard the words. She shot into the clearing, running up and pressing herself against her mother.

"It's okay, momma," She whispered, nuzzling the white cat. "I'm here, I'm fine."

"But they most certainly are not," Rowanstar growled, flicking his tail to point at the two dead kits and Snaketail. Dovewing hadn't noticed before, but when she allowed her senses to stretch, she could pick up Ratscar's dead body at the entrance to the camp, where he had probably died defending the camp from the two WindClan cats.

"What were you thinking?" Rowanstar asked, addressing his son. "I told you to defend the nursery, and now there are two kits and an elder dead because you didn't listen to orders." Tigerheart's fur fluffed up in defiance, but he at least had the common sense to hold his tongue.

"I think Whitewing might be right," Snowbird mewed softly. Scorchfur pressed himself comfortingly against his mate. Dovewing felt herself shiver, noticing that the cats around the clearing seemed to be murmuring there agreement. This was the worst possible time to be losing faith in StarClan.

"Dovewing, what do you hear?" Rowanstar asked, seemingly forgetting about his anger towards his son. The gray cat gazed up at the darkening sky and let her senses wander. She could hear Sorreltail grappling with Redwillow before the tom pulled away and continued up the rocky slope on the border between WindClan and RiverClan. Both cats bore wounds from the others claws.

"The medicine cats..." She whispered, honing in on the Moonpool. She caught a glimpse of Jayfeather's drooped head ordering the others to return to their Clans and prepare for the worst. "They've failed." The words were shuddered out.

"Then we help the others," Rowanstar growled in determination. Shocked gasps rippled around the clearing. The dark ginger tom took a running leap and pulled himself onto a low lying branch. Dovewing could imagine how the blood splattered clearing must look from up there, the dead almost outnumbering the living.

""Cats of the Clans," The leader called, his gaze raking the gathered warriors below. "We have already lost a great deal today. I cannot lie to you and say that there is a guaranteed tomorrow for any of us. But I can say one thing: we will not let our brethren die without a fight! I am asking you now to help me, for the sake of every Clan to put aside our differences for this one night and unite as one. Who will follow me?" The words were barely out of the leader's mouth before cheering rose up to greet him. Rowanstar hopped down, a confident purr rumbling in his throat.

"Who needs our support the most?" The ShadowClan leader asked. Dovewing was already prepared for the question.

"WindClan, that's where most of the cats are going," She mewed obediently. "It wouldn't hurt to send support to RiverClan too." The gray cat left out ThunderClan despite a nagging fear in the back of her mind. She had to trust the words of Bramblestar.

"Then that's where we'll go."

A small group would go to aid WindClan, headed by Rowanstar. The small gray cat was in charge of sending cats out as needed, using her power to assess where help was most necessary.

Dovewing gazed up at the sky, looking to StarClan for guidance, and for the first time realized that she couldn't see the stars.

Chapter Fifteen

Jayfeather scratched the ground impatiently, waiting for the moon to rise. The other medicine cats sat in somber silence, instead of berating him with questions as the tabby had expected.

"It's nice to see you again, Leafpool," Littlecloud rasped, addressing the former medicine cat. Leafpool dipped her head politely at the tom, and Jayfeather could sense some of the feelings of uncomfortableness fading away.

"This is all well and good," Willowshine growled after a moment's thought. "But what exactly is our plan once we get there?"

"Appeal to StarClan," Jayfeather responded without pausing.

"That's what you say," Kestrelflight added slowly. "But what do you mean?"

"StarClan has been divided these past moons," The gray tabby explained quickly. "It's our job to fix that so that when the battle begins, they fight on our side."

"If you say so..." The cats sat in silence, the soft dripping of the Moonpool the only sound. The whispers of the Ancients were strangely missing, making the fur on Jayfeather's back rise in apprehension.

"It's time," Kestrelflight murmured softly. The cats took their places beside the pool, pressing their noses against the shining surface. It was only a heartbeat before the darkness swallowed him up, and Jayfeather found himself with sight.

The ground was barren, the wind striking and chilling to the bone. Jayfeather glanced around and realized that he had never been to this place before. It was neither StarClan nor the Dark Forest. The cold wasteland was surrounded by low hills, and the tabby had to wonder where they could possibly be.

"Where are we?" Littlecloud wondered, echoing Jayfeather's thoughts.

"It doesn't matter," Jayfeather growled, starting to move towards one of the hilltops. "We need to find StarClan." Kestrelflight brushed his tail against Jayfeather's shoulder, bounding past the ThunderClan cat. He was closely followed by the other medicine cats.

"What's that?" Leafpool asked, pointing with her tail to a shallow dip with dark shadows slowly milling about. Jayfeather squinted and could barely make out the outlines of cats.

"Let's find out." The cats travelled at a steady pace across the rolling hills, the milky twilight mixing soft oranges and yellows. Jayfeather couldn't remember ever coming to StarClan and there being anything but stars in the sky.

"Hello?" He asked, suddenly hesitant when they finally stepped into the shallow dip. Heads turned and eyes gleamed and Jayfeather noticed that the cats were practically see through. Most of them blended in well with the background so that he had to concentrate to make out their forms.

"Jagged Peak?" A lithe brown tabby murmured absently. She seemed to be looking at Jayfeather, but her eyes were unfocused.

"Don't be ridiculous, Wind," A black she-cat growled. She glared at the travelers with accusing, green eyes. "Jagged Peak faded before we were even forced to leave our beautiful territories."

" Maybe he's a descendant." This time a gray tabby tom with spiky head fur spoke. "Hey, do you know where we can find Gray Wing? He's been missing for ages." Before Jayfeather could respond, he was interrupted once again.

"He disappeared after that other she cat died," A long furred gray tom mewed through closed eyes. "I could never keep track of them, always pining after some cat other than me." He cracked an emerald eye open, "We all should have gone with him."

"It's too late now," A large ginger tom growled, his amber eyes unfocused and dark. A black tom was pressed against him, looking the smallest and most faded in comparison to the others.

"Excuse me," Jayfeather interrupted, deciding to put the odd behavior of these cats to the back of his mind. "But where is StarClan? We've come to speak with them."

"StarClan!" Wind cackled, rising to her paws and sticking her muzzle close to Jayfeather's. The gray-tabby flinched back from the power resonating from her, it spoke of moons and moons of experience. "StarClan is gone, it's been gone for ages now. Kits like you couldn't be bothered to remember the cats who died so that you could whine about a little blood. I've seen more cats die than you've met. You mouse-hearts were the ones who drove SkyClan out. And yet you want help from us?" Jayfeather crouched in the dirt, his muzzle pressed to the ground in shame. He daren't look into the she-cats mind, there was a certain madness there that scared even him. But he could tell that she spoke the truth.

"Don't bully him, Wind," The tabby tom wrapped his tail around the she-cats shoulders, and the two seemed to grow brighter when next to one another.

"Cats like that..." The tabby's eyes darkened, reflecting on something in the past as she pushed the tom's tail away.

"They should never have been born." The words came out, hissed with some kind of anguish. Wind turned on the gray tabby, a hysterical light in her yellow eyes. "We should have died before they could create these wretched Clans, Gorsestar."

"Now you've upset her," The black cat padded up and pressed herself against Wind, guiding her back to the shadows of the dip.

"You should go now," The black cat sitting beside the ginger tom spoke for the first time. Jayfeather noticed that his eyes were the clearest of all of them all, the bright emeralds the only part that could be seen without squinting. "I'll lead you."

"Thank you," Kestrelflight meowed for a bewildered Jayfeather. The tom couldn't understand who these cats were, who seemed to be as old as the Clans themselves, or why they were the ones the medicine cats had first met.

The black cat led them across the rolling hills with ease. Jayfeather made sure to keep the furry tail in his sight, lest he lose their valuable guide.

"Who are you?" The gray tabby finally asked, unable to contain the questions bubbling up inside him anymore.

"Me?" Green flashed, amused. "That doesn't matter much. Although, I'm a little surprised you didn't recognize the others." Jayfeather felt a flash of anger at the answers that didn't really answer anything. Calm down, He breathed. Be patient, he'll say something eventually.

"What is SkyClan?" Was that another name for StarClan, the cats of the sky?

"SkyClan was the first Clan," The black tom murmured thoughtfully. "Their leader was the one who started the battle at the four trees. And their punishment was a befitting one."

"The four trees," Littlecloud mewed behind him. "You don't mean... Fourtrees? You're the-"

"It doesn't matter who I am, or who I was," The black tom stopped, and in front of him Jayfeather saw the ground slope upwards into a starry forest. Unlike the barren wasteland behind them, the land looked inviting, teeming with prey and territory for all cats.

"Go." The black cat turned to face them, wrapping his tail around his paws. "But know that your quest is in vain. This was destined to happen, ages before the Clans even began. You poor kits," The black fur started to fade even more away until only the emerald eyes remained. "Thunder will be missing me." The green lights blinked out.

"That was weird," Kestrelflight meowed. Willowshine nodded her agreement while Littlecloud and Leafpool exchanged a knowing glance, as if they understood the encounter better than the younger medicine cats.

"We'll deal with that after we win the battle," Jayfeather decided, striding forward confidently. He would have to ignore that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that those cats were important somehow.

"I don't see any of them," Littlecloud mewed. The old tabby glanced around at the glowing trees as if looking for his former Clanmates that now roamed the stars.

"You don't think it's me, do you?" Leafpool fretted.

"Of course not," Jayfeather snorted. For all the trouble the medicine cat had caused him, it had been unintentional and she was still one of the finest medicine cats he knew, living or dead. "Maybe-"

"Flametail!" Littlecloud raced forward towards a gap in the trees where Jayfeather glimpsed a dark ginger pelt before it slinked away from view. He followed Littlecloud, and the other cats soon fell into line behind them.

"Flametail?" He questioned as they emerged into a clearing with four giant oaks towering above them. A huge rock stood in the middle, with the a cat sitting on top of it with his back to them. Jayfeather paused to find a foothold and scrambled up the rock. He barely noticed the other cats behind him, the only indication a sudden feeling of claustrophobia as more and more cats forced themselves onto such a small space.

"Hey," The gray tabby murmured, touching the ginger cat with his tail. The cat turned to him and he gasped. The pelt, the face, everything told him that this cat was Flametail. But the eyes were those of many: green, gray, blue, yellow, angry, happy, somber, sad. All of it mixed into the body of one cat.

It was then that he noticed the many pelts thronging the clearing. Cats of all sizes and shapes crowded below, staring up with fur covering where their eyes should be. It was like a sea of emptiness staring straight into Jayfeather's heart and chilling it colder than the worst Leafbare could.

"Who are you?" He finally asked. The cats behind him cowered in fear; this was not StarClan, it couldn't be.

"We are StarClan," The cat spoke, but it was many voices. All of the voices of StarClan, Jayfeather realized.

"I don't understand."

"A test," The voices whispered. Jayfeather could see the mouths of the cats below moving, but the sound was definitely coming from the cat in front of him. "A test that you failed."

"But I thought..." He trailed off.

"StarClan is not divided," They finished for him. "Never is StarClan divided. A test that you each failed."

"We're sorry," Willowshine wailed.

"We didn't know," Kestrelflight cried, his ears flattened against his head. "We would have stayed together if we'd known."

"Failure," The cats called. "Failure." Again and again they repeated their mantra. Just stop, Jayfeather wanted to yell. What do I have to do to make you stop?

As if hearing his thoughts, the voices fell silent. "How do we fix this?" Jayfeather asked hesitantly. The last thing he wanted was the chanting to start again.

"Too late," The voices were quiet, sorry. "You squandered your chance for atonal. In this battle you are alone. StarClan will not fight for you." Jayfeather's heart seemed to freeze at the words. StarClan would not fight? The Clans were doomed!

The ginger cat gave a shuddering breath, raising his muzzle to the sky. The wind flowed around them, whispering with the voices of StarClan. Flametail gave a one last sigh and opened his eyes to reveal the light blue Jayfeather had come to associate with the tom.

"Jayfeather," The tom nodded, as if this were a regular Half-moon visit. The StarClan cats below stirred, their eyes safely back in their heads, and began to disperse. The ginger tom cast a glance back to make sure the medicine cats were following, and then leaped down from the rock.

"It's nice to see you all again," Flametail mewed, licking a paw and dragging it over his nose.

"Welcome back, Leafpool," He nodded towards the tabby cat. "StarClan has truly missed you." Welcome, Welcome. The disembodied words echoed around the clearing.

"I don't understand," Jayfeather meowed. "How can you act so calm when the end of the Clans is upon us?"

"The Clans should have ended long ago, Jayfeather." Flametail's eyes glowed brightly, the knowledge of all of StarClan hidden in the depths. "You drove out SkyClan, the guardians of the Dark Forest. With no cats to watch them, their prison turned into a paradise. StarClan may have been able to stop them, but in your selfishness the Clans forgot their ancestors."

"Forgot?" Jayfeather spoke the words disbelievingly. "The lives of all the Clans are influenced by StarClan! I'm more powerful than StarClan. The Clans need you now more than ever, and you're just going to turn your backs on us?" His words caused quiet to enfold the clearing. Cats with stars in their fur turned to glare at him, and the other medicine cats pushed close together, an unwelcome feeling settling over them.

"You dare to question us?" Flametail's voice shook with the power of StarClan, and his eyes flashed. Jayfeather crouched, realizing his misstep.

"Jayfeather," The ginger tom spoke slowly, like to a kit. "You may have power, but what use is that in the face of destiny? There is one thing no cat can escape, not even the Three. No matter how hard you try to avoid it, this was always going to happen." For the first time, Jayfeather thought he saw pity lace Flametail's face.

Not even I could escape this fate, The gray tabby felt his hope fade away. After all his fighting, all his planning, the Clans would simply end and there was nothing he, or any cat as Flametail said, could do about it. It's the end of the Clans.

"I loved my Clan," Flametail whispered. Littlecloud, seeming to have finally mustered up enough courage, padded up and pressed his muzzle comfortingly against his former apprentice's. Flametail appeared overjoyed, his eyes resting on the remaining medicine cats.

"You may not be able to escape your destiny, but there is one who can." Jayfeather's ears pricked as soon as the words were spoken. Could there possibly be a way to survive all of this after all. "A cat bathed in the darkness, the only one who can truly comprehend the light. The Fourth is the only one who can save you. Let her lead you all back to the faith you have forgotten, to the repentance for the sins of your ancestors."

"The Fourth..." Jayfeather had been searching for that cat for moons, ever since his visit to the mountains. It had kept him awake many a night, and muddled his waking thoughts. A cat bathed in darkness... An image of a black she-cat, her green eyes teasing, her tail alight with confidence. She was a born leader, every cat had known it. And now Jayfeather wanted to hit himself for forgetting.

"Go now," Flametail brushed away from Littlecloud. The ginger tom was slowly backing into the undergrowth, the cats of StarClan fading to mist as the bushes swallowed him whole.

"Go find the hope for all the Clans."

Jayfeather woke with a start, scrambling back from the edge of the Moonpool. He could hear the other medicine cats rising beside him just as panicked as he was.

"We failed," Kestrelflight whispered, his muzzle close to Jayfeather's.

"We have failed every cat," Willowshine wailed, raising her voice to the sky. "The Clans will end and it's all our fault!"

"Enough!" Jayfeather yowled, calling the attention of every cat. He took a deep breath, then launched into speech, "We may have failed our ancestors, but we have not yet failed our Clanmates. We must return and do our jobs as medicine cats. Our Clanmates need our help now more than ever, to heal them and tell them that StarClan is watching over us all. Not all hope is lost yet," he added. "If we can still find the Fourth, she may yet lead us to victory."

"We must all fight on this night, medicine cat or not," Leafpool put in. Her voice held steady determination that Jayfeather had always secretly admired about her, if nothing else. "I will return to ThunderClan. Jayfeather, you must go to aid the other Clans. We will soon have Lionblaze, after all." There was an edge to her voice that made it seem like she was trying to convince herself that her son would return.

"Thank you," Jayfeather dipped his head to his former mentor. "You must all return to your own Clans at once. Kestrelflight, I will join WindClan once I'm finished here." He dismissed the other cats with a flick of his tail. Normally, he would relish the control he had over them, but at the time, he wished that the responsibility lay in another cats paws.

The gray tabby's head bent as he concentrated, searching for the thoughts of a certain she-cat. Not detecting any at the ThunderClan camp, he let his thoughts wander around the lake, amazed at the large amount of space he could now reach with his mind. Unlike Lionblaze's power, Jayfeather's and Dovewing's were more complicated and had shown significant growth over the course of the day. Gray flanks shuddered as he imagined what he could do now that his powers were growing exponentially.

There! He thought, starting down the mountain after the thoughts. They were different than any cats, untroubled for her own health, but significantly worried about her Clan and especially the safety of her mate. Jayfeather raced after the shape, knowing that he had to reach her before the Dark Forest cats. She must know how important she is.

Jayfeather stumbled to a stop as a sudden vision overtook him. He could feel rage boiling beneath his fur, absolute fury at losing his whole family in a single day. How dare he? She was just a kit! What had any of them ever done. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts away. He looked around and realized he could see.

I'm back at the Moonpool, he realized, glancing at the glittering water. Up in the sky, the stars were hidden behind thick clouds. Only the moon remained, bright and almost full. A shiver ran down Jayfeather's spine, knowing that StarClan had abandoned them.

A screech split the air and Jayfeather spun around to see Redwillow barreling past him. The tom glanced back behind him in time to see Sorreltail leaping onto his mottled shoulders. The two cats wrestled, biting and clawing with the ferocity of a mother defending her kits. Jayfeather watched as they rolled into the sacred water, there fur nothing but crimson clumps. The water rippled as the cats disappeared beneath it, turning first red then black. The horror of what he had just witnessed made the quiet even more foreboding.

Yowls rose up in praise all around the forest, causing Jayfeather to bristle. All around, in every territory, the Dark Forest had begun its fight. Anything before now had just been playing. Jayfeather looked to the sky, begging the stars to be there to guide him. The moon greeted him, shining brightly as a last solace, and then was consumed by the pitch black sky.

StarClan was gone.

Chapter Sixteen

Ivypool kneaded the ground impatiently, glaring at the surrounding mist obstructing her view. Lionblaze followed her slowly, clearly uncomfortable in the dark forest. Ivypool couldn't bring herself to fear the creepy undergrowth; the only thing that could scare her was the cats hiding in it.

"I can't tell where we're going at all," She finally growled, pulling to a stop. "I can't see or smell anything through this mist. We've been travelling around for ages."

"I know," Lionblaze meowed, panic beginning to edge his mew. "We have to get back as fast as possible and help ThunderClan." They stood for a moment before continuing forward. It had been like that since they'd first entered the Dark Forest, and the thick mist seemed to be intentionally hiding their path.

"Maybe we could-"  
"Look!" Lionblaze hissed, cutting Ivypool up. The gray-and-white she-cat gazed through the trees, noticing light pulsating just beyond their view. The mist seemed to dissipate the closer they got to it. With a silent nod, the duo crept quietly through the bushes, placing themselves at the edge of what appeared to be a clearing of some sort.

Ivypool had to stifle a gasp at the sight that greeted her. The forest opened to a large expanse of land, the distance covered in the typical Dark Forest mist. A river flowed past, slow and bright, like it was made out of fire. It is fire! Ivypool realized narrowing her eyes against the bright orange crackling. The fire-river diverged and created a small island in the middle, where she could see cats crouched down in terror. The stench of burning fur was overwhelming.

"What in StarClan's name is that? " Lionblaze breathed. He turned to Ivypool as if he expected her to answer.

"I have no clue," She murmured, staring at the cats. She could make them out better now. On the outside were Tawnypelt and Ashfoot, standing protectively around the other, weaker cats. Ivypool could just barely glimpse Lilykit's white patched pelt huddling underneath Tallpoppy. Brackenfur was nowhere to be seen.

"I do know who that is," Ivypool hissed, flicking her tail towards a dark tabby prowling the shoreline. His blue eyes glinted gleefully as he took in the she-cats on their tiny island. "My mentor."

"You were training with Hawkfrost every night?" Lionblaze gasped, his eyes wide. How does he know Hawkfrost? Ivypool wondered. Maybe they'd known each other while he was still alive.

"That doesn't matter. We need to hurry up and come up with-"

Ivypool was interrupted by angry screeching. She felt her heart drop like a pebble when the cats making the noise came into view. Birchfall was dragging a furious Brackenfur by the scruff towards the fire-river. The ThunderClan deputy was covered in scratches and wounds, but was fighting back with all his might. The golden-brown tom bit attempted to bite Birchfall's paw and received a sharp blow to face in turn.

"Have you still not finished with him?" Hawkfrost drawled, his tone contradicting his giddy steps. Birchfall dropped Brackenfur, who quickly hissed and limped over to the edge of the fire-river, in between the two other cats.

"You traitor!" Brackenfur hissed. His bristling fur didn't help to distract from his ragged breathing. "You better not have touched a hair on my kits head!"

"Lilykit's fine," Hawkfrost soothed. "Though I'm not sure how she'll react to her father's death before her eyes," he added gleefully.

Birchfall gave a single leap and landed squarely on Brackenfur's shoulders. The tom struggled for a second, then collapsed beneath him. Lilykit gave a small squeak of alarm and Shimmerpaw positioned herself in front of the kit, so that she couldn't see.

"This never would have happened if Bramblestar had just chosen me as deputy," Birchfall meowed in a singsong voice.

"You greedy mouse heart!" Brackenfur looked like he was about to continue, but Birchfall dug his claws deep into the toms shoulders and pushed him strongly backwards into the fire-water. Ivypool was unable to keep looking as she heard the terrible wailing of the tom that seemed to go on for too long. The smell of burned flesh now intermingled with that of burned fur.

"I'm glad that annoying furball is gone," Hawkfrost purred. The tom seemed happier than Ivypool had ever seen him, as if his wildest dreams were all coming true. A sly glance was sent towards the trees, and his smirk widened even more.

"More guests!" The dark tabby crowed. Ivypool and Lionblaze exchanged a glance.

"We've been spotted," He whispered. Birchfall was now gazing at the trees where they stood in interest.

"I guess we don't really have much of a choice," Ivypool agreed. After taking a deep, stabilizing breath, she stepped out of the protective undergrowth. It was only a few more pawsteps and they were nose to nose with the Dark Forest cats.

"I didn't expect you to come back and join us Lionblaze," Hawkfrost exclaimed. "Oh, or did you come here looking for a fight?"

"I would never join you, Hawkfrost," Lionblaze growled, puffing out his golden fur.

"Wait," Birchfall mewed, tipping his head quizzically to one side. "Have you come to fight us too, Ivypool? I would expect better from my daughter." His amber eyes were filled with disappointment. For a moment, Ivypool wanted to bow her head in shame. Then she shook her herself, pushing the automatic response away.

"Are you really okay with this, Birchfall?" She couldn't call him father anymore. The word no longer applied to the cat in front of her. "You don't mind killing your Clanmates, the cats who raised you, in the slightest?" Birchfall stiffened slightly at her words, but after a cool lick to the shoulder the tom looked as calm and collected as ever.

"That's a little hypocritical coming from you." It was Ivypool's turn to stiffen as Birchfall crept nearer and nearer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Lionblaze's and Hawkfrost's whiskers were touching. "After all, how many of your supposed Clanmates have you personally killed, without batting an eyelash?" He's trying to get under your skin, Ivypool thought to herself. But she knew the words were true. She had killed many, too many to count, and she hadn't cared for the longest time. What right had she to judge Birchfall?

"That was different and you know it," Ivypool growled back, trying to keep her voice steady. No matter what her sins were, she would do what was right now, and maybe one day all of her wrongs would be forgiven.

"Enough talk," Lionblaze hissed, crouching down. Hawkfrost's ice-blue eyes alighted with interest as he copied the lighter tom's stance.

"I couldn't agree more," He purred, before leaping at Lionblaze. Lionblaze leaped up to intercept the tom and the two somersaulted over, years of training and experience all aimed at destroying the other. Ivypool was distracted by the sudden fight, and didn't expect the harsh claws tearing into her ear.

"Never turn your back on an enemy," Birchfall mewed casually. His tail flicked back and forth dangerously as he lashed out at his daughter once again. This time, Ivypool was focused enough to dodge, but instead of trading a blow with tom, held back. Something froze her paws in place, preventing them from attacking her father.

"These cats have poisoned you," Ivypool growled, backing away to avoid having to defend herself. "The Birchfall I know would never kill cats just so that he could become leader!"

"You silly she-cat," Birchfall laughed, but there was no humor in his eyes now. The only thing penetrating the gaze was a cold hard seriousness that made Ivypool's heart ache. "You never even bothered to figure out why any of us were here in the first place! None of you did. Even if the Clans survive and win this battle, it'll happen again, over and over, until we finally win. That is the only way we can survive!"

Ivypool only had the time to think, He's gone mad! before Birchfall was on top of her, fighting for real this time. Ivypool lashed out and scratched his golden muzzle harshly. The tom seemed not to mind, instead turning his attention to her white haunches and biting with sharp teeth. Ivypool let out a howl of pain and pressed herself to the ground as if in defeat.

Birchfall leaped back away, sensing the trick, as Ivypool pulled herself to her paws, now limping. I can't go on like this, She thought. I have to fight back, or he'll kill me. Birchfall stared at her challengingly and the only sound was the crackle of the fire-river and muffled tussling of Hawkfrost and Lionblaze.

Ivypool moved first, skimming the dirt and throwing herself to Birchfall's right. The tom turned to face her, and in that time Ivypool thrust her way under his belly, unbalancing him. Even as he fell the tom fought back, kicking Ivypool in the chest with strong haunches. Ivypool caught one of the legs in her mouth and bit down, breaking at tooth in the process. Birchfall squeaked in pain and forced his tail onto her nose, causing her to sneeze.

Birchfall was up in a heartbeat and wasted no time in hurling himself at his daughter. Ivypool stretched onto her haunches, wrapping her tail around her leg as she'd been taught long ago. She battered the toms ears as he darted past. Empty jaws grasped at where her tail should be and a surprised mew sounded as Ivypool let herself fall backwards onto Birchfall, squashing him.

Birchfall heaved himself up with strong shoulders and Ivypool let herself fall, completely out of breath and choking on the blood from her lost tooth. Not even a heartbeat later, the tom had his unsheathed claws at her throat.

Yowling from the other nearby battle was a brief distracter from her upcoming death, and Ivypool looked over to see Hawkfrost heaving Lionblaze backwards. The golden tom rolled, grasping for anything to stop his fall as he plummeted towards the fire-river. A moment later, his paws touched the liquid and the same unimaginable screams echoed, this time accompanied by Hawkfrost's triumphant cries.

"I did it!" He crowed, jumping up and down like a kit in his excitement. "I killed the undefeatable warrior!"

"You've lost, Ivypool," Birchfall sneered, pulling the she-cat back to her predicament. "I always liked you better. You were smarter, a better fighter, more like me than your soft mother. I thought you of all cats would understand my vision for the future." His amber eyes filled with genuine sorrow that made Ivypool want to cry in regret. If only she'd been less invested in her own problems, then she could have saved Birchfall from this dark path. I'm no better than Dovewing.

"Did you ever really love me, Dad?" Ivypool choked. "Or are you just lying to make me feel better?"

"I always loved you," Birchfall whispered. His eyes were lost, gazing into some far off memory that no cat knew but him. "I will always love you, sweet one."

Ivypool closed her eyes and remembered her days in kithood. Her father picking her up by the scruff and running to the medicine cat den after she trod on a thorn. The kindness and caring of all the nursery queen, Daisy, Ferncloud, her mother. Dovekit playing games that in hindsight were clearing favoring the light-gray kit and her special powers. The scents and smells rushed back, the feelings of contentment and happiness. Possibly the last true happiness she had felt.

Except, no.

I am happy, Ivypool realized. She thought of her fostered friendships with Blossomfall and Foxleap, the closest, most loyal friends a cat could have. She thought of Dovewing, forever destined to hurt those around her, yet always finding a way to protect her ungrateful sister. But most of all, she thought of Hollyleaf. The black cat's unending understanding and compassion had made Ivypool fall so deeply in love, she couldn't think of a life without her anymore.

They are my family, and I love them. Ivypool's eyes shot open at the warm feelings spreading through her. Birchfall was still looking on, his amber eyes clouded, the fight forgotten. I love you too. Ivypool knew that she had to kill him, and it hurt her to think it. But that didn't pain her half as bad as the thought of her friends, her family, suffering because she'd let him live. They needed her, and she needed them. And if there was one thing that Ivypool had always been, it was hopelessly persistent.

Without another thought, Ivypool heaved herself up, new energy flowing through her limbs. Birchfall fell back, completely astonished.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Ivypool meowed, meaning every word. "But I can't die here. There are cats depending on me." Birchfall gazed at her with that same look for a moment more, before giving a tiny huff and pulling himself to his paws.

"My little kittens are all grown up," He murmured to himself, a fond look on his face. Then his muscles tensed as he prepared once again to fight. "What's that saying I heard Sol going on about once? The winners are the ones who decide what a cat remembers." He smiled in a friendly manner that made the battle seem like a regular sparring match. "Let's prove that arrogant furball wrong, okay?"

"I never liked that cat to begin with," Ivypool agreed. She could feel her muscles tensing as she prepared for the one last move that would decide it all. Whoever was faster would be the winner. Her heartbeat slowed and from Birchfall's expression, she could almost pretend this was a regular training exercise.

Ivypool let herself believe for a moment, thinking of how after they would go and get some prey together. Birchfall would insist on vole, because he hated feathers. Ivypool would formally introduce him to Hollyleaf. The gray-and-white she-cat purred, thinking of his bewildered expression as he tried to figure out how two she-cats could work as mates. Eventually he would just give up and say something along the lines of-

"Whatever makes you happy," The words were whispered as Ivypool ducked under Birchfall's pale belly and sliced upward with expert precision. She pulled herself away and had to steel herself against the thunk as Birchfall fell to the ground.

It seemed like entire moons had passed before Ivypool turned around. She kept her gaze carefully away from the golden tabby, letting it flick across the shore. The cats on the island huddled in fear, as Hawkfrost paced across the only stretch short enough to jump across. I don't know if I can fight him too... Ivypool thought, looking at her blood-drenched fur.

A moment later and she didn't have too. Hawkfrost was still excitedly pacing the shore when a shape started to rise from the fire. A golden shape, that the fire rolled off of as easily as water with most cats. Hawkfrost's eyes widened, and he gasped in fear, trying to scramble back away from the monster. Lionblaze darted out and hauled the screaming tom by his haunches into the river. He pushed the dark head into the fire and the screams were extinguished. A moment later and Hawkfrost's body caught up with his head and he stopped twitching.

Lionblaze let go of the body and pulled himself up onto the shore. He shook his golden fur out, spraying fire everywhere. The little sparks smoldered mockingly wherever they landed.

"Ivypool," He addressed her, seemingly completely unfazed by almost drowning in fire. Ivypool had to stifle a sigh at the tom's manner. At least Lionblaze was acting like his normal self. "Are we going to save these cats or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ivypool mewed, flicking her tail crossly. Her whole body hurt, but she suspected these cats were in worse pain. She hesitated about jumping across the fire-river. While she was staring into the bright flames, Lionblaze waded across casually and began speaking to the crouching she-cats.

"-I suspect their goal was to get all of the deputies here," Tawnypelt finished as Ivypool finally mustered up the courage to leap across. "We're just lucky Reedwhisker is such a featherbrain." The ragged rocks underneath scarred her pads even further, but she could see far worse wounds on the she-cats in front of her. She shuddered to think of the torture they must have endured.

"Um," A tiny voice spoke quietly from the middle of the crouching cats. Tallpoppy and Tawnypelt parted to reveal Shimmerpaw, her little silver paws curled around Lilykit who was unresponsive to the arrival of new cats. "I'm sorry, but could we please get out of here?"

"Of course, little one," Tawnypelt spoke soothingly. Ivypool padded up and looked at the tiny scrap beneath the RiverClan apprentices paws. A wave of guilt flooded through her at the thought of Brackenfur's fate. Maybe if they'd been there sooner, they might have saved the tom.

Shaking her head, she nosed the kit gently. "Are you ready to go home Lilykit?" She asked gently. At first she thought Lilykit hadn't heard her, then a moment later, she gave a small nod. Ivypool licked her forehead in a comforting way and then grabbed her by the scruff as carefully as possible. She stepped forward and attempted to jar the precious bundle as little as possible as she leaped across the fire-river once again. She could here Tawnypelt and Shimmerpaw landing beside her a moment later.

"Step back," Tawnypelt ordered. "So that they can cross." Ivypool listened obediently and set Lilykit down on softest patch of earth she could find, facing away from Birchfall's body. Tallpoppy jumped, but landed awkwardly, her elderly limbs not moving as fast as they should. Tawnypelt padded up to her and let her lean on her ginger shoulder.

Ashfoot was last to cross, and from her wounds Ivypool could tell that she'd taken the worst of the beatings. The older she-cat was feisty enough for Ivypool to believe that she fought the whole way there. Lionblaze waded across the fire-river as Ashfoot took a running leap. The golden tom crouched in the river and let the WindClan deputy's hind legs land on him, supporting her the rest of the way.

"What's going on with the Clans?" Tawnypelt asked. Her green eyes sparkled with worry.

"It's a long story..." Ivypool trailed off as her gaze fell upon her father once more. This would probably be the last time she would see him. Tawnypelt eyed her skeptically and then nodded at Lilykit. Ivypool flicked her ears in thank you and limped over to her father.

"I'm going to miss you, daddy," Ivypool murmured, licking his golden fur. "I promise they'll remember you as a hero. You may have been confused, or wrong, but you always loved us. I'll make sure that you are always remembered."

She gave one last look at her father, her past, her mistakes, then she turned away and met the gazes of the battered she-cats. Lionblaze whispered something into Ashfoot's ear and the she-cat nodded. A heartbeat later, he hared off into the woods, his golden pelt disappearing with the mist.

"I guess that means I'm your guide," Ivypool mewed, padding up again to the black-faced kit. Lilykit stared up empty blue eyes, her soft tabby fur unkempt. Ivypool made a silent vow to raise the kit right, so that she wouldn't turn out the same way the older cat had, so that her innocence would never be conflicted or forgotten, but loved and cherished.

"You know your way around this place then," Tawnypelt stated, the implications barely concealed behind the soft words.

"I knew it better than any cat," Ivypool replied gazing off into the misty forest.

"Knew?" Tawnypelt repeated.

"Knew," Ivypool restated simply, meeting eyes with the she-cats. Her eyes were green, but not the pretty emerald green like Hollyleaf's. No cat would ever be as pretty as Hollyleaf.

Ivypool picked up Lilykit by the scruff and, with one last glance back at her past, lead the way back towards the fight for the Clans.

Chapter Seventeen

Hollyleaf raced across the sandy, WindClan shore, her black fur brushed back close to her side as she ran. Hearing the loud screeches and caterwauling of fighting cats only made her push herself faster, knowing that the fight had already begun. The noise had started not long after she crossed the WindClan border and was continuing despite the fact that she had almost reached the island for the second time that day.

The harsh breeze was slowly picking up as Hollyleaf struggled through the freezing marshes towards the tree bridge. When the crossing point finally came in sight, she could see the ice covering the lake cracking ever so slightly as the dark branches creaked back and forth.

"They'll tell stories about this day," Hollyleaf whispered to herself as she prepared to leap onto the unstable log. "How the great Hollyleaf defeated a tree. No piece of wood can outsmart me!" She imagined Ivypool's reaction to the words, her adorable snickering reserved for when the two were alone and telling stories ringing out to echo through the trees.

Her courage now firmly in place, Hollyleaf took her first step onto the rough bark. The black cat stepped forward as carefully as she could, trying her best not to be jolted by the shaking.

I think I'm going to make it, She thought when her paws finally passed the halfway point. The tree then gave a shuddering jerk as if in denial of the black cats thoughts. Hollyleaf dug her claws deep into the bark as it lurched beneath her. She pressed herself close to the object as the steady cracking of ice grew louder. The sound was now accompanied by the sucking of water as the tree was pulled under.

Hollyleaf let out a yowl as she was plunged into the freezing darkness. She desperately held on even as her lungs began to scream for air, hoping soon she would resurface. I have to make a decision, Hollyleaf realized as the moments ticked on and she continued to be held firmly below the surface. She would either have to continue holding on and hope that StarClan would bring her to the surface once more, or break away and try to force her way through the ice. Either way, the decision had to be made before she ran out of energy completely from holding her breath.

Hollyleaf had to suppress a shiver, not of cold, thought it certainly was freezing in the icy depths, but of excitement. Ever since she was a kit, she'd loved making decisions. It made her want to cry in excitement whenever she was presented with impossible odds that she had to overcome with clear thinking. Had she stayed in ThunderClan, it would have made her a wonderful leader, something the black cat had dreamed of long before prophecies and secrets drove her into temporary insanity.

Concentrate! She ordered herself. Hollyleaf's decision had heartbeats to be made before it was too late. The chances of the tree resurfacing are growing thinner every moment. But I doubt I'd have the strength to push through the ice, much less pull myself out of the water. There must be another way. Think, think! Closing her eyes Hollyleaf let out her last breath of air. Letting go of the tree would be certain death so...

Hollyleaf pulled her front paw away from her perch pushing it through the shaking waves until she felt more bark beneath it. Making sure her paw was firmly attached to the point, she proceeded to make the same move with each of her paws. She repeated the slow movement again, slowly creeping up the log.

I hope I'm close... Hollyleaf gave one last massive shove through the water, the last of her oxygen expended. Her head burst through the surface and the black cat drew in massive heaving breaths, scrabbling the rest of the way across the tree bridge onto the safety of the island.

"I... did it..." Hollyleaf huffed triumphantly. Her emerald gaze locked on the tree and she realized that it had split in two. "That's why I was pulled under." She shivered knowing that the symbol of peace for all the Clans was gone now, possibly forever. How in StarClan's name were they going to hold Gatherings now?

"Thank you, StarClan," Hollyleaf mewed, her gaze lifting to the cloudy sky. She hoped her ancestors could hear how grateful she was through the barrier. "For saving me, and for destroying the bridge at a time when no other cats were hear." Hollyleaf could only hope that StarClan cared enough to listen to her prayer at this point, especially after the troubling dream she'd had in the nursery.

Hollyleaf sniffed the stream, eyeing it suspiciously. Her emerald gaze darted back and forth hopefully as she lapped eagerly, hoping to see the gray-and-white she-cat returning triumphantly. The undergrowth rustled and Hollyleaf's whiskers twitched in excitement at her wish coming true.

The black cat tipped her head to the side, disappointed. Instead of Ivypool, a ginger tom had appeared. Taking a closer look, she realized that she knew this cat.

"Flametail," Hollyleaf dipped her head respectfully to the former ShadowClan medicine cat. The ginger tom gazed up curiously, licking his muzzle clear of any dripping liquid.

"It's good to see you again Hollyleaf," Flametail purred, his blue gaze sparkling with stars.

"I heard what happened," Hollyleaf murmured sympathetically, touching the ginger tom's shoulder with her tail. "That's not a good way to go. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"You still feel sorry for me, even after all the trouble my death caused your brother?" Flametail responded, tipping his head inquisitievely. Hollyleaf gave a small giggle, beginning to lick her chest fur.

"That furball deserved it," She mewed truthfully. "Jayfeather may be very intelligent and destined for great things, but that doesn't excuse his attitude. It's good that some cat finally took him down to our level. Besides, everything is fine now." The black cat paused in her explanation, shooting Flametail an apologetic look. "I'm just sorry you had to die for this to happen."

Flametail nodded, his eyes narrowing as if he could see through the black cat."Do you blame StarClan for what happened to you?" He asked. Hollyleaf gave a small mew of surprise.

"I'm a little surprised you would ask that," She meowed honestly. Her mew hardened as she gave her answer. "At first, yes. I blamed them for letting Leafpool break the code, for letting Ashfur get away with everything he did. But, well, when I was in the tunnels I realized that it wasn't StarClan's fault. It was my decision to kill Ashfur and reveal the truth at that Gathering, no other cats. The only thing I can hope for is that one day StarClan will forgive me for my mistakes."

"And what if they don't?" Flametail's voice was quiet, almost indistinguishable. "What if StarClan doesn't care about you, about any of the Clans?" Hollyleaf smiled at the young tom. This time he'd given her an easy question.

"Well of course they do," She mewed simply. "That's what faith is all about, believing even when everything points against it. StarClan would never abandon the Clans, I know that."

"That's a very wise answer," Flametail meowed, straightening. He whisked his tail for Hollyleaf to follow back the way he had come, and the black cat happily obliged the StarClan warrior.

"How would you feel to know that StarClan hasn't always been watching over you?"

"It doesn't matter if it was StarClan or not," Hollyleaf argued. It was almost as if Flametail was trying to dissuade her from her faith somehow. "Fallen Leaves was always there for me, even if my ancestors were not. I was never truly alone." The ginger cat stared at her through piercing blue eyes for a moment longer before letting out a snort of laughter.

"It's funny how a cat who has every right to hate and deny us remains loyal and the yet the Clans forget our names," Flametail's eyes reflected the sadness in his voice, and suddenly the tom sounded like he had seasons of worries all culminating on this one night. The ginger tom paused before a giant pool that Hollyleaf had to struggle to see the other end of.

"When we were young, cats would look to the stars and wonder what path our ancestors had laid out for us," Flametail meowed, gazing across the circular pool. Hollyleaf listened intently to the wise words. He sighed deeply and a picture started to emerge on the rippling surface. "Now, even the medicine cats doubt our will."

"That's ridiculous!" Hollyleaf yowled suddenly. She couldn't believe that cats could doubt StarClan. "StarClan gives us everything and we are very thankful for that. How could you think that we would betray you?"

"Oh, Hollyleaf." Flametail's paw lightly flicked the pool and the image below finally cleared to reveal the lake. Hollyleaf and Flametail were closest to the moor, and she could see cats below, milling around in fear. But for some reason, none looked up to the sky for guidance. "You believe that all cats would thank us for our deaths, but a cats memory only extends so far. Think: when is the last time you can recall a cat praising StarClan for good times? What about looking for guidance in times of trouble."

Hollyleaf's tail flicked and she realized that she couldn't think of one. Ever since she had returned to ThunderClan, perhaps even before that, cats had looked unknowingly to the Three for help. When the battle against ShadowClan was fought, the final goodbyes to the dead were just that, final. How could she not have noticed sooner that her Clanmates had forgotten their warrior ancestors?

"What have we done?"

"The time for talk is almost over," Flametail meowed. Two tiny shapes were racing up the path to the Moonpool and the medicine cats had just begun their journey back to their respective Clans.

"If the Clans have really lost their way..." Hollyleaf knew there was something she must do. There must be a way to return her Clanmates to the path of faith. "I will find a way to show them that StarClan is still watching. But how?"

"I wouldn't know," Flametail's eyes glowed blue in the light, almost sympathetically. "StarClan cannot see a way for the Clans to survive this night. We have already given up hope for the living. From this point on, you are on your own."

Hollyleaf shook her head, jolting her out of the memory. She turned around, fluffing out her freezing fur. She turned around and quietly pushed through the dense bushes, letting herself forget about Flametail's warning. In her mind, if StarClan couldn't see the way forward, then it was time for the living to prove that they capable of finding their own path.

The black cat paused once she emerged into the dark clearing, surprised to find nothing waiting for her. She padded forward hesitantly, the feeling of being watched permeating her. She paused at the foot of the Great Oak, glancing up into its dark branches.

"Hollyleaf!" A voice hissed. Squinting, Hollyleaf could just make out the dark blue fur of the RiverClan leader. Hollyleaf dropped into a crouch, preparing to jump up and question Mistystar when a racking cough distracted her. She spun around to see Bramblestar, his belly pressed closely to the roots of the tree. His fur blended in well enough that Hollyleaf hadn't noticed him initially.

The black cat spun around and crouched beside her foster father. His breathing was ragged and she noticed that his tabby fur was splattered with blood seeping out from underneath him.

"Don't... try to move me..." Bramblestar huffed as Hollyleaf hesitantly tried to push him on his back. "The only thing keeping me together... are these roots..."

"I don't have much time," He continued as Hollyleaf stared down at him in horror. She tried to listen closely to the tabby's dying wishes, but her heart broke to see the cat who had raised her suffering like this.

"Only the darkness can understand the light and be the hope we need to survive." Bramblestar's panted with the effort of explaining. He reached out a red stained paw to brush Hollyleaf's face. "I don't know why I didn't understand sooner. My little leader. I always depended on you to take care of your brothers. All those moons you spent in the tunnels after Ashfur's death... For StarClan's sake, you fell in love with the roughest she-cat around. Ivypool is covered in more darkness than ShadowClan." Hollyleaf purred alongside Bramblestar pressing herself against him as gently as she could.

"If it wasn't for you we would have lost a truly remarkable, although a little troubled, she-cat." Bramblestar gave another shuddering cough and Hollyleaf flinched away from the bloody mixture of liquids he spat out. "You can see the light where others see only darkness, because you know what it's like. And because of that you are the only one fit to lead us through this battle. Hollyleaf, you are-"

"The Fourth?" A deep growling cackle interrupted. Hollyleaf hadn't realized that Mistystar had leaped down beside her, her dark fur puffed up in defiance of the voice. Hollyleaf could see the blood covering the spot on her head where the rock had pierced through, costing the RiverClan leader one of her lives. Hollyleaf glanced up and could only just barely see Mothwing cowering on a branch above, her amber eyes fixed on a figure at the other end of the clearing.

"That's a good one, son." A brown tabby sneered, baring a striking resemblance to the dying ThunderClan leader. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at the tom and his striped companion.

"Did you do this to my father?" She hissed, dangerously quiet.

"Your father?" The tabby snorted. "You share no blood, you filthy half-Clan."

"Blood doesn't matter," Hollyleaf growled, prowling forward. Mistystar shot her a glance, placing her tail in front of the furious she-cat.

"Hollyleaf, don't you realize who this is?" She mewed, her voice shaking with fear. The exhausted RiverClan leader seemed beyond to hide it at this point. "That's Tigerstar, one of the most fearsome villains the forest has ever seen."

Hollyleaf paused, sizing up Tigerstar for the first time. The huge tabby was covered with scars and smelled of rotting things. His amber eyes gleamed with bloodlust, aimed directly at her. But Hollyleaf wasn't scared, she was furious. How could any cat do this, much less to their own son?

"I don't care who you are," She mewed, shoving past Mistystar. She padded up confidently until she stood nose to nose with the fearsome Dark Forest cat. "I'll give you one chance to leave and go back to the afterlife." Tigerstar stared at her in bewilderment for a moment and then burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"You think I would leave after all the work I put in to getting here?" Tigerstar's deep laughter echoed around the clearing ominously. "Why would I do that for a little kitty-warrior like you? The Clans will end on this night and be rebuilt, better than ever before."

"In that case," Hollyleaf countered. She had been expecting this reaction. But there was no way she could take on the fearsome leader, his companion, and the countless other cats hiding in the shadows waiting for their leaders signal. She would only have a chance if they fought one on one. "I challenge you to a duel. One on one, no other cats."

"Then you will be the first to die by my claws," Tigerstar sneered. He tipped his head to the side as if suddenly remembering something. "Except for poor Brambleclaw."

"It's Bramblestar now," Hollyleaf growled. Tigerstar wasted no more time with words and leaped at her. Hollyleaf let herself fall back, surprised by the strength of the attack. Even dead, Tigerstar was a formidable opponent. The black cat lashed out, her paw slipping through his shoulder fur.

Tigerstar lunged at her throat, already aiming for a kill. Hollyleaf rolled out from underneath the large tom, her heart thudding as his snapping jaws closed a whisker-length from her eyes. Great StarClan, he's strong! Hollyleaf thought, backing away to catch her breath. But he must have a weakness, every cat has a weakness.

"Come on kitty-warrior," Tigerstar taunted lashing his tail. Hollyleaf charged, hoping to surprise the leader. The tabby easily batted her aside, and Hollyleaf had to grit her teeth as she hit the dirt hard. She thought back to the old stories of how Tigerstar was defeated by Scourge. I don't know how to do that move. And no doubt he's figured out how to counter it by now.

"If all you can do is yowl insults," Hollyleaf growled. "Then I've already won this fight." Tigerstar glared down at her, his condescending stance giving way to one of pure fury. His bristling fur made him twice the size of the scarcely trembling she-cat.

"StarClan help me." Hollyleaf murmured the prayer before launching herself at Tigerstar once more. This time the two grappled, each trying to gain the upper hand with teeth and claws. Hollyleaf let out a yowl of pain as Tigerstar ripped at her haunches. She was quickly losing strength.

Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf ignored the voice, concentrating instead on the massive claws aiming at her head.

Are you just going to ignore me? The voice asked, taking a teasing tone. Tigerstar laughed as he towered over his victim. Hollyleaf held still, looking past the tabby to see a dark shadow with piercing green eyes.

Who are you and why are you in my head? Hollyleaf questioned as Tigerstar drug his claws through her shoulder, leaving a large gaping wound.

A friend. But I can only help if you let me.

Why should I trust you? The black cat panted as blood poured out of her wound.

Us ThunderClan cats have to stick together. Hollyleaf hesitated as other cat gazed down at her. In any other situation she would never accept the offer, but at this point what did she have to lose? She nodded and the shadow gave a smile before stepping forward and touching his nose to hers. Hollyleaf shuddered as the cat disappeared, closing her eyes as new energy began racing through her.

Now we fight. Hollyleaf let her paws guide her, pushing Tigerstar off with a hefty shove. Her whole body felt numb, all of her wounds seeming far away and insignificant. When she moved, it was like flying, an endless energy lifting her paws from the ground.

Follow my lead. The voice ordered her, but Hollyleaf had already given her whole trust to the being. She darted around Tigerstar in a wide circle confusing the tabby with her swift movements. Hollyleaf was easily able to dodge his paws now, which seemed to move in slow-motion.

Now hit him. First the right, then the left, over and over again. Hollyleaf obeyed, unsheathing her claws to rake Tigerstar's side whenever his head was turned, then doing the same to the other side. She continued the process until a pool or blood was collecting on Tigerstar's belly, the dark liquid disappearing whenever it left the dead warriors body. Finally the great tabby swung around, only to be raked across the muzzle by sharp claws. He stumbled backward and fell over. Yet the leader stil crawled forward, trying to continue the fight.

"I don't understand it," He spat. His flanks heaved, his breathing rapid. "How could you defeat me so easily?"

What's that old Queens tale? The voice coaxed. Hollyleaf felt a strong wave of affection growing for this cat.

"Lightning never strikes the same place twice," Hollyleaf answered. She padded forward and leaned down to stand nose to nose with the growling Dark Forest cat. "What living cats do can never be controlled, no matter how hard we try. But StarClan would never let a dead cat bully us. Maybe if you had more faith, you would have realized that."

Tigerstar gave one last shuddering breath and lay still. His body started to fade away like mist in the morning sun. The former leaders striped companion padded forward, disbelief clouding his gaze.

"Tigerstar?" He nudged the disappearing form with a trembling paw. "You can't be serious. Wake up... I won't fail you this time." Hollyleaf almost felt pity for the cat, but Mistystar interrupted the tearful goodbye, thrusting her way over to tower over the tabby.

"Leave, Darkstripe," Mistystar snarled. Darkstripe flinched, backing away, his eyes wide with fear. "You were a coward when you were alive and you're a coward now. It's fitting that your love would die without hearing your confession." Darkstripe turned around, a wail building in his throat as he ran. The cry was echoed by the hiding figures, all mourning their fearsome leader.

Hollyleaf wasted no more time in going back to her father. Mothwing stepped out of the way, shaking her head with a quiet I'm sorry.

"Dad?" She questioned, her voice cracking. For a moment, she thought he had already passed, his form still. Then a moment later, his amber eyes cracked open. "It's going to be okay now. I've got a StarClan cat to help us."

I can't save him. The voice whispered.

What do you mean? You're a StarClan cat, you must be able to!

StarClan is not all powerful. Be lucky he is still here to say goodbye, without my power he would already be on his way to the stars.

"Hollyleaf," He whispered. "My little leader. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. There's no cat more fit to take my place as the next leader of ThunderClan. Your name will ring through the forest for seasons to come. Hollystar." Hollyleaf nodded, brushing Bramblestar's forehead with her tail. Brackenfur would be back to take over soon, so there was no need to worry about becoming leader.

"Please... Tell Squirrelflight that I'm sorry we couldn't raise those kits together. I promise I'll watch over them from StarClan..." His voice grew quieter and his eyes shut. It was only a few heartbeats before his breathing stopped as well.

"What... do I do now?" Hollyleaf asked no cat in particular. Her father was dead, and there were sure to be more bodies soon enough. How was she going to unite the Clans in the face of such tragedy? Looking back she saw Mistystar and Mothwing gathering together, their eyes a mixture of respect and pleading. The voice spoke, answer her question:

Well isn't it obvious? We go to RiverClan.

Chapter Eighteen

Lionblaze scrambled to his paws, shaking loose moss from his fur. Glancing around the nursery, his heartbeat slowed slightly, realizing that he was relatively safe. He sniffed at the other limp body, pressing his nose briefly into Brackenfur's fur. The great deputy would never rise again, and the whole forest would cry for him.

Lionblaze picked his way past the other two, stepping towards the entrance. He paused when a low groaning came from a limp lump of fur on the other side of the den. He hadn't even noticed the cat before now.

"L-Lionblaze," Briarlight whispered, cracking a fear filled eye at the golden warrior.

"Yeah," Lionblaze murmured, resting his tail on the dark brown cats flank. She shivered slightly at his touch, and Lionblaze noticed blood soaking her fur for the first time. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No." Briarlight shook her head vigorously, rising to her paws shakily. Taking a closer look in the shadowy den, Lionblaze realized she was right, none of the wounds were her own. "I had to pretend that I was already dead. Oh Lionblaze, it was awful. A complete massacre."

Lionblaze narrowed his amber eyes at the words. Checking first to make sure Briarlight would be okay by herself, he pushed himself into the clearing, expecting a fight. Lionblaze's breath left him as he saw the remaining devastation.

"Great StarClan, no," Lionblaze gasped. At his paws laid Ferncloud, her mouth open in a final snarl at her attackers. The previously soft Queens fur was dotted with gore, her green eyes unseeing. Her paws were touching Dustpelt's, as if the two refused to part, even in death. Lionblaze could imagine Dustpelt fighting beside his mate as warriors swarmed them, neither willing to abandon the sleeping cats fighting their own battle.

A soft mewling shocked Lionblaze out of his trance, and the golden warrior forced himself to investigate over by the medicine cat den. Poking his head fearlessly through the brambles, Lionblaze spotted a soft tortoiseshell pelt, and caught the rotting scent of the Dark Forest. Throwing himself forward, Lionblaze dived headfirst into a silvery cat. He mercilessly batted the tom across his ears, causing him to flee, wailing like a kit.

"Are you, um, okay, Leafpool?" Lionblaze mewed awkwardly his gaze darting to and from his blood mother. Unlike Jayfeather and Hollyleaf, he had never found it in his heart to forgive the medicine cats actions. He thought it strange, considering out of all of them, he had the least to be angry about. Jayfeather had been taught by her for seasons and Hollyleaf... Yet he still had no desire to let her foster a relationship with him, and his care for her wellbeing stretched as far as it did for his other Clanmates, if that.

"I think... I'll be... fine," Leafpool huffed, heaving herself to her paws. She had a shallow claw wound above her eye, but other than that, Lionblaze could see no large injuries. Leafpool walked as fast as her injured body would allow, pushing into the cleft where Jayfeather kept his herbs.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Lionblaze asked gently. He didn't particularly want to remain standing awkwardly in the den, but he couldn't leave without checking first.

"I'll be fine," Leafpool called from the rock. She poked her head out, and their amber eyes locked. "If you find anyone critically injured, call for me immediately. Although..." The tabby shook her head and turned back to gathering the necessary herbs.

"Okay." Lionblaze quickly picked his way past the bramble entrance and scanned the camp. Blood and fur littered the hollow, along with the distant stench of death he hadn't noticed earlier. He shivered with rage, thinking of what he would do once he caught the cats responsible for the destruction.

The golden tom was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice the body until he tripped over it, falling flat on his face. Lionblaze groaned turning his head to stare at the obstacle that had tripped him. He felt himself stiffen as his gaze met the empty blue eyes of Millie. The proud mother had blood leaking out of her mouth, staining her once beautiful coat. The claw marks that marked her body spoke of undeniably focused rage.

Lionblaze pulled himself to his paws and licked down the fur he had ruffled on the dead cat in his fall. He gave a silent apology, vowing vengeance. A slight frown covered his face when he pulled the fur of Millie's murder from her paws. How had a dead cat left fur behind?

"Great StarClan!" The voice shook Lionblaze from his thoughts. He turned to see four cats padding into the bloodstained clearing, shock lighting their gazes as they took in the devastation. RiverClan and WindClan, Lionblaze realized after checking the scent. It was difficult to distinguish anything above the overwhelming scent of rotting and blood.

"What are you doing here?" Lionblaze hissed, bristling slightly. Shouldn't these cats be fighting with their own Clans at a time like this?

"The Clans are one on this night," Leafpool answered for them, limping out of the medicine den. "Bramblestar asked them for their help."

"But we were too late," Sunstrike spoke. Her eyes were wide with shock and Lionblaze remembered Ivypool recounting her as one of the Dark Forest trainees. Behind her, Whitetail gawked and the two RiverClan cats exchanged guilty looks.

"It's not your fault." Lionblaze finally decided that was the best thing to say. "You probably would have been slaughtered just like them if you'd been here anyway."

"But Reedwhisker said that ThunderClan would be attacked last," Mintfur meowed, pacing around with a puzzled expression. "If anything, it looks like these cats through their whole forces against you."

"And that was a sacrifice Bramblestar was willing to make," Leafpool added quietly. The clearing grew deathly quiet as the words sunk in. ThunderClan's leader had sacrificed his Clan for the good of all the cats. He left us to be slaughtered.

"I-I-" Lionblaze's head shot to stare at the limp figure hanging half out of the warriors den. He hadn't noticed the cat before, hidden in the shadow of the fallen tree. He skidded across the clearing, the other cats gathering around him to observe the fallen warrior.

"Can you hear me, Bumblestripe?" Leafpool cooed softly. "Where does it hurt the worst?"

"I c-can't," The tabby warrior sobbed. His tail stood up at an awkward angle and it almost looked as if he'd been mauled by an animal much bigger than himself. "I can't see!" Lionblaze's heart cracked with pity as the scratches covering Bumblestripe's face reopened, his shredded ears useless lumps of fur. It would have taken time and a particular kind of viciousness to do this to a cat, especially one as kind as Bumblestripe who could make friends with a fox if he tried hard enough.

Lionblaze shuddered with Grief over the pain that Dovewing and Tigerheart had caused the young tom, only for him to wind up bleeding and broken in a fight he knew barely anything about. Leafpool pushed him and the others away, already getting to work on saving the life of a cat who may very well be better off dead. Lionblaze couldn't help wishing he could go back in time and wake up sooner, and save all of the cats who had died on this night from their horrible fate.

"How can we possibly survive this?" Sunstrike murmured, her usually vibrant tortoiseshell head staring downcast at the stone floor of the hollow.

"You would know wouldn't you?" Lionblaze shot back, letting a hint of venom creep into his voice.

"It's not like that. I would never-"

"Blossomfall?" Briarlight had dragged herself from the nursery in search of her sister. Lionblaze could almost feel the fear and tension coming off her pelt, masking another darker emotion too complex for a cat to smell.

"I haven't seen her," Lionblaze responded, padding over and supporting the weak she-cat as she desperately searched for her sister.

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing..."

"Lionblaze," Sunstrike interrupted, meeting Lionblaze's amber gaze steadily. "We have to decide what our plan of action is. We can't just leave the other Clans to fall, not after what happened here."

"She's right," Leafpool called over from where she was still treating the moaning Bumblestripe. The medicine cat added her light eyes to the mix of cats staring Lionblaze down. "I met Rowanstar on the way here. Dovewing is sending that they're sending support to WindClan and RiverClan, and I suggest you join one of them."

"I guess I'm going to WindClan then," Lionblaze murmured, slightly aghast at the quick decision making. He turned his head to address ThunderClan's late support, "You all might as well stay here. Sunstrike," He decide after a moment, remembering what Ivypool had said about the strong bond between Dark Forest trainees, "I want you to protect the nursery. No cat gets in until Ivypool is safely back. If I don't return or if the Dark Forest cats come back, you better be ready to either fight or flee, because there will be no back up."

"Yes, Lionblaze," Mossyfoot answered him. The other cats nodded their agreement, and Leafpool had already turned back to her patient. Lionblaze turned a questioning gaze on Briarlight. "I'll be okay." Lionblaze doubted that by the way her voice shook, but he had no choice but to believe the crippled she-cat at this point.

"Good luck, and may StarClan light your path," Lionblaze called to the assembled warriors, before taking off at a run through the thorn barrier. He could feel the stares and whispers of cats just beyond his line of sight, making his fur stand on end, but no cat confronted the tom as he raced through the forest. I guess their lack of faith in the prophecy is coming back to bite them, Lionblaze thought smugly.

It wasn't long before he came to the stream dividing ThunderClan and WindClan. As he took a running jump across the body of water, he realized that the faint sound of fighting cats could now be heard. Lionblaze emerged onto the moor and almost lost his balance at a strong gust of wind, carrying a slight drizzle the forest wouldn't even notice. His heart pounded faster as the tom moved faster, the dark sky above offering no light to help guide the way. By the time he spotted the shallow scoop in the earth that was the WindClan camp, he was almost out of breath and his rage was almost spilling over.

The loud yowling below was earsplitting and Lionblaze wasted no more time in throwing himself into the battle. Shadowy shapes filled the clearing, making it hard to maneuver. The defending cats were severely outnumbered and it looked like they would be overwhelmed any moment now.

Lionblaze hurled himself at the nearest opponent, leaping and crushing the smaller cat beneath him. He clawed the Dark Forest warriors ears, sending blood showering, only to disappear before it touched the ground. The cat wailed in terror, trying to throw off the heavy tom, but his movements were futile. Lionblaze let the cat quiver in terror a moment more before lifting himself up and letting the shadowy tabby flee.

"You dare to turn traitor on me?" The familiar voice was filled with rage and Lionblaze turned to see Breezepelt and Crowfeather grappling. Crowfeather fought with no reserve hissing and clawing his son with the claws as sharp as his words. What surprised Lionblaze was that Breezepelt didn't seem to be putting up much of the fight. The hatred in his amber eyes wavered with uncertainty and his strikes barely broke the skin of the older tom. I guess he's having a change of heart now that the time has come. He doesn't want to betray his Clan, not even for revenge against the cats who have made his life so miserable up to this point.

Lionblaze shook his head and threw himself once again into the thick of battle, pulling cats apart and wrestling them into submission. Sandstorm and Graystripe fought side by side, with more life in their eyes than Lionblaze had seen since the death of Firestar. Maybe they were hoping for the chance to see the dead leader once again, fighting alongside them.

Graymist and Rushtail fought alongside Ashfoot, supporting the WindClan deputy between them. Lionblaze was relieved to see that her injuries from the Dark Forest didn't seem to be bothering her as much as the opponents in front of her. The RiverClan cats used their swift movements to protect her flanks, while Ashfoot dived head on into throng after throng of Dark Forest cats.

"I knew I made the right decision," Harespring crowed as Lionblaze slid past him to look for cats needing assistance. Spiderleg rolled his yellow eyes before turning back to help the brown-and-white warrior. Heathertail and Furzepelt fought back to back with Snowbird and Scorchfur, protecting the motionless bodies of two WindClan elders. Lionblaze shook his head with sorrow, knowing it was too late to help them now.

Finally, he pushed his way through the wrestling warriors to poke his head into the leader's den. He was shocked to find Kestrelflight and Jayfeather crouched in deep discussion with Onestar and Rowanstar.

"What are you doing here?" The question was more of an accusation as the shocked cats turned their heads to his furious amber gaze. His eyes narrowed as he stared each of them down with the fury of the fallen warriors coursing through him. "Cats are fighting, no, dying out there. And you're sitting in here hiding? Cowards!"

"Lionblaze, it's not what you think," Kestrelflight responded.

"We're trying to come up with a plan," Rowanstar added. There was much more respect in his voice than Lionblaze would ever expect to be addressed with by a leader. "To lure out the leader of this attack."

"Brokenstar," Jayfeather finished, his blue eyes glazed with tiredness.

"And you think sitting in here is going to help?" Lionblaze snarled before turning around to rejoin the battle. He had wasted too much time here already. He glanced down at a soft thump at his feet. His mouth grew dry as he saw Hazeltail's gray-and-white pelt smeared with an unnecessary amount of claw marks, her belly split open to spill onto the sandy floor. Lionblaze looked up at the cat who had dropped her, at Hazeltail's murderer and he realized that it was the cat he'd fought earlier. The tabby who he had let go was now sneering, his mocking glare filled with seasons of festering hatred.

Lionblaze felt the seething anger that had been building since he woke up to find his Clanmates dead boil over, and suddenly he was not a cat anymore. He was an ancient warrior with power and strength never matched by cats since. He wasn't just a regular ThunderClan warrior anymore. He was a lion.

When Lionblaze moved, cats cowered before him. But they weren't cats, they were ants. To them, he was unstoppable. When he raised his paw to bat the insects out of the way, they cowered in fear. Wherever his claws met, 10 fell and 20 more fled. But they were all insignificant to him. Lionblaze would tear the whole forest up by its roots if that's what it took to get revenge for the cats he loved. And nothing would stand in his way.

"-blaze? Lionblaze?" The golden tom turned as he heard his name, lashing out at the voice before comprehension hit him. Cinderheart. Blood covered his paws. Voice. Weak blue eyes stared up at him. I hit Cinderheart.

"What... What have I done?" Lionblaze couldn't move as he pressed himself against the cat he loved. He'd killed her! She was dead because of him.

"Look at me Lionblaze," Cinderheart whispered. And suddenly she wasn't dead, she was pressing herself against Lionblaze, all of the love and concern a cat could ever wish for peeking out to shower the golden tom. "It's okay. I'm fine. You saved me."

"I... saved you?"

"Yes," Cinderheart pressed herself against Lionblaze and suddenly everything was okay. He purred roughly while licking her striped ears.

"Someone help him!" Dawnpelt yowled. She was plastered with blood and limping slowly across the blood tattered clearing. Lionblaze's head swiveled and he realized that most of the cats were gone now. I did that. He could just barely make out his brother at the other end of the clearing, his back arched as he confronted a massive dark tabby.

"Brokenstar!" Lionblaze pulled himself away from Cinderheart and threw himself across the clearing. He was about to hurl himself at the Dark Forest leader when Jayfeather stopped him.

"Don't touch him!" The gray tabby snapped. His gaze was locked with Brokenstar's, but there was something wrong with the ruthless leaders. His movements were slow and he seemed confused about where he was.

"Do you see them, Brokenstar?" Jayfeather asked. His voice was low and intimidating, something Lionblaze had never heard before from his brother. "All of the cats you've hurt. All of the pain you've caused? Do you understand now? Your sins are unforgivable. So now you will suffer for them."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Brokenstar wailed. He looked around at the empty space like all of TigerClan had come for their revenge. "Stay back! I didn't mean it. Go away!" The Dark Forest leader tripped backwards, his claws lashing out wildly. He dug them into his own eyes, then flashed to his chest, ripping his skin. Lionblaze backed away as Brokenstar's claws ripped his flesh, tearing and clawing his own body. All of the terrible moves Brokenstar had used to make cats lives miserable were now being turned around on himself. The Dark Forest leader had destroyed himself.

"How did you do that?" Lionblaze asked his brother in awe. Jayfeather simply shrugged in response. The golden tom silently reminded himself to never get on the wrong side of the blind medicine cat.

He let his gaze wander across the clearing, passing over Rowanstar as he gathered the bodies of his fallen warriors. Owlclaw and Oakfur were pressed close together as Snowbird groomed Olivenose's soft fur. The ShadowClan leader bore fresh scratches, telling Lionblaze that he had fought after the argument in Onestar's den.

Berrynose was licking a scratch over his nose and shot Lionblaze a weary glance before moving to situate himself farther away from the ThunderClan warrior. Mallownose was sitting beside Petalfur protectively, despite the she-cats annoyed glances as Kestrelflight tended to her wounds. His eyes finally rested on Ashfoot. Lionblaze sighed, upset that the brave deputy had died despite her spirit. Beside her, a black cat he couldn't quiet recognize lay. Narrowing his eyes, Lionblaze couldn't help but hope it wasn't his father or half-brother. Even though neither party acted like it, they were kin.

"Mama..." The quiet cry caused both Lionblaze and Jayfeather's heads to shoot around to a dark space at the edge of the clearing. Crowfeather crouched over his son, pain and anger in his eyes, his claws digging into Breezepelt's throat. Despite the excruciating pain he must be feeling, his gaze was locked on the cat lying beside Ashfoot, who, Lionblaze realized, had to be Nightcloud.

Lionblaze exchanged a glance with Jayfeather before swiftly crossing the clearing. Crowfeather was not letting up, despite the fact that Breezepelt was obviously beaten. If he wasn't careful, he would kill his own son.

"Crowfeather!" It was Onestar who caused the cat to snap out of his trance. Crowfeather hesitantly pulled himself away from Breezepelt, but the younger cat didn't seem to notice. Instead he started crawling over to Nightcloud, pressing his nose into his fur and whispering.

"Ashfoot is dead," Onestar announced. His voice drew in the attention of the injured cats around the clearing. They stood to hear the leader speak, their gazes trained hopefully on his tabby pelt. "And the only family she has left is her lone son, Crowfeather. He has made many mistakes," the WindClan leader made a pointed glance at the tom "But his loyalty to his Clan is unquestionable. Now, I say these words before her body, and with StarClan's blessing, she may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Crowfeather."

Lionblaze was too dazed to be anything other than accepting of the situation. Quiet chantings of Crowfeather's name sprung up, but the cats still gazed around in fear, as if expecting the Dark Forest cats to return at any moment.

"Are you ready?" Jayfeather asked, sticking his nose close to Lionblaze's. Lionblaze backed away, surprised by the sudden movement.

"To do what?"

"To go to RiverClan, of course." Jayfeather made it sound like that was obviously the most logical plan of action, however, Lionblaze had no idea how the smaller tom had arrived at that thinking. Jayfeather sighed like he was explaining something to a kit. "ShadowClan was attacked, then ThunderClan, then WindClan. RiverClan is obviously where they'll strike next."

"Oh." Lionblaze licked his chest fur to disguise his embarrassment at not being able to figure it out.

"You're glowing," Crowfeather stated simply to Lionblaze. The golden tom glanced at his body and realized that the deputy was right, his fur was alight with a bright star like glow.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lionblaze questioned Jayfeather. No wonder Berrynose had been staring at him like that. His brother rolled his eyes. "I'm blind." Lionblaze coughed before looking at his fur once more.

Crowfeather padded up to Breezepelt and was stroking his back in an uncharacteristic show of sympathy. "Go." He addressed Onestar, who nodded before gathering his warriors with a flick of his tail. Lionblaze could only just hear the black tom growling, "Anyone who touches him gets flayed." Before turning his head away from the grieving family. Rowanstar exchanged a word with his battered warriors who nodded before climbing the to the ridge of the hollow to take of defensive positions. WindClan would be protected in their absence.

"I've traveled halfway across the lake, twice in one day," The ShadowClan leader growled. "We're going to take this nice and slow."

Lionblaze let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Chapter Nineteen

Dovewing could feel her irritation increasing, but it wasn't until she snapped at Tigerheart that she realized she had let it go too far.

"Will you just shut up already?" She didn't even notice the words had come from her until her mate started apologizing guiltily.

"I'm s-"

"No, I'm sorry," Dovewing interrupted, pressing herself against the brown tabby. She flicked her ears back, listening once again to the source of her trouble.

"I can hear her now too," The ShadowClan tom growled. The loud cackling of Mapleshade echoed throughout RiverClan territory, bouncing off the water and making its origin impossible to decipher. Dovewing wanted so bad to claw the smug expression she knew the Dark Forest cat wore off her face.

"It doesn't matter," Dovewing snapped, trying to push her incompetency to the back of her mind. How could she hear almost everything, and yet not be able to find a single cat? "We're almost to RiverClan's camp now. We can regroup with the other cats and form a plan for the next fight then."

Tigerheart nodded obediently and stepped back to let the light gray cat lead. She quickly found the fastest path and moved as quickly as her exhausted paws could move. At least I'm not like Rowanstar, Dovewing reasoned as she focused in on the grumbling ShadowClan leader as he trudged through the marshes.

She paused and lifted her tail in signal for Tigerheart to do the same. Across the stream, cats moved slowly and silently, their heads bent in mourning. Her blue eyes scanned the stream and spotted stepping stones that she creeped forward investigate. Finding no fault, she quickly hopped across onto the shore of the devastated camp.

"Who goes there?" A voice growled. Dovewing's head snapped to stare into the eyes of a battered RiverClan queen. Duskfur.

"Dovewing and Tigerheart. We've come to help." Dovewing tried to make her voice seem as appeasing as possible, lest the brown tabby attack her.

"What do I care what you do," Duskfur muttered after a moment. She padded away and Dovewing noticed for the first time her strange gait. She exchanged a worried look with Tigerheart before trotting deeper into the island camp.

"No, stay there," Dovewing focused in on the cry among the various whispers of the cats milling around aimlessly. They need a leader...

"But I should be fighting too," A small she-cat whined. It was a silver cat, presumably an apprentice, poking her head out of a her den, much to the displeasure of Hollowflight.

"No, you're still recovering," Hollowflight chided. He licked the apprentice on the cheek, much to Dovewing's surprise. Then she remembered that this cat was Shimmerpaw, his apprentice, so the dark tabby's affection shouldn't be surprising.

"But his body..." Dovewing's ears pricked at the words. She quickly padded forward to interrupt, fearing for who she might find if she cast her senses too far.

"Oh good, a ThunderClan cat," Hollowflight addressed her smoothly. He flicked his tail towards the trailing brambles of the apprentices den, pushing her inside. "Tell them they can't stay there all night. We don't have enough space to keep all of these bodies lying about." Dovewing scooted across the floor, avoiding the low-hanging roof.

"We can't- Not until Berrynose gets here," Poppyfrost growled, standing protectively over the brown and cream heap of fur that was her son. Rosepetal seemed torn between her own mourning and arguing with the tortoiseshell queen.

"We have to get ready for when the Dark Forest cats come back," The she-cat reasoned, her voice wavering. "Would you rather him stay here, and have his body defiled over and over again?"

"Dovewing." Poppyfrost's gaze suddenly locked with her own. She shuddered a rasping breath, accusation in every word. "Why didn't you help us? You could hear, hear us fighting, dying. You could have come at any time, but you waited until the battle was over. You coward! You let my son die!" Poppyfrost's ragged mew had rose to a wail. Dovewing backed away and Rosepetal shot her a glance, and when she murmured "Go" Dovewing wasted no time in turning tail and fleeing. She couldn't shake the feeling that Rosepetal was looking at her the same way as the distraught tortoiseshell.

"Great StarClan," Dovewing gasped as her senses spun to engulf the whole lake. She could see now, the bodies, the empty lives, everywhere. How could there be any left alive at this point? The Clans must have died already, this was just the last twitch of the corpse. It didn't matter what any of them did anymore, it would never matter again.

Her mother, staring at the sky with disbelief, already knowing in her heart that she had lost everything. The pool around Bramblestar was drying now, and the mangy scent of crow could floated down from the trees above his head. Lilykit, who cried over her lost father, not knowing that she truly had lost everything on that night. Pouncetail, Leaftail, Starlingwing, and Shrewfoot, all discarded down the river to make room for more fighting. Even Toadfoot, her friend from the journey to find the beavers, already washed up on the shore to be forgotten.

"We're already dead!"

"No, we're not," Tigerheart whispered. Dovewing spun around, but was unable to focus on her mate among the jumbled sights and sounds. "You're not dead. And Squirrelflight's not dead. She already knows her mate is gone, yet she fights on. You know why? For those kits, for both of their legacies. That's what we do, that's why we're called warriors." Dovewing gazed at the ruffled tabby pelt, elegant in the tiny droplets as he gave an embarrassed lick of his chest fur. "So don't you dare insult us by saying this is already over." He finished calmly.

"Did I ever mention that I love you?" Dovewing purred warmly, nuzzling Tigerheart. What can I say? He's always had this way to bring me into the here and now. I would fight a thousand StarClan warriors if that's what it took for us to be together.

"Don't let Rowanstar hear you say that." The wry mew made Dovewing swivel around. Hollyleaf stood silhouetted against the night sky, her green eyes glowing with a soft, but serious light. Mistystar and Mothwing flanked her, the elderly RiverClan leader wheezing as if she'd just run around the entire lake.

"How... did you get here?" Dovewing asked in astonishment. She'd been sure that the three were trapped after the collapse of the tree that bridges the gap between the island and the shore. Yet here they stood, a little shaken, but no worse for wear.

"The ice was a lot sturdier than you would give it credit for," Mistystar rasped. She gazed around her camp, dismay crossing her features for a just a moment before control took over. She straightened her back, and smoothed her blue fur to her best ability before addressing the clearing loudly.

"Where is my son? Where is Reedwhisker?" For a moment, no cat answered, confusion crossing their faces. Then a dark gray tabby lifted her head and stumbled forward.

"He's in our den," Willowshine mewed softly. She was covered in scratches, but none of them looked deep. The medicine cat lowered her head in defeat. "I've done all I could, but..." Mistystar's eyes widened and she limped quickly across the clearing. Mothwing followed close behind, keeping close enough to support her leader should she fall.

"We couldn't done it without the help of StarClan," Hollyleaf meowed. Despite the death and destruction around her, she practically glowed with confidence. The black cat licked her paws, pulling out tufts of fur.

"Maybe so," Dovewing murmured slowly. "But I don't think the cats here realize that." Hollyleaf spun around, but instead of shocked, she looked betrayed. Her eyes suddenly became piercing, like ice driving through the gray she-cat.

"And I suppose you doubt our warrior ancestors too." Tigerheart backed away slightly, looking ashamed. "After all, why do they not come now and fight for us? The dead rise and yet our supposed guidance is absent."

"No," Dovewing defended herself. She trusted her warrior ancestors, but she knew better than most cats that the living must fight for themselves. Her sister had taught her that, through her scars and whimpers every night. The worst part was, she had been afraid that she had lost Ivypool. For the longest time, she had drawn away from every cat, shunning all of the Clans out of fear and loneliness. Then Hollyleaf had come. And Dovewing didn't know how she did it, but the black cat had brought her sister back to her, which made her forever in Hollyleaf's debt.

"I'm all good with StarClan not coming down and dying and all that," Emberfoot and Sedgewhisker had crawled up somewhere in the conversation, and now the tom spoke up. Hollyleaf swiveled to face the WindClan cat. "But how did the Dark Forest get down here in the first place. I mean, aren't they dead." Dovewing could feel cats nodding in agreement, whispers of confusion ringing through the trees. Mapleshade's cackling had faded away some time ago, and the gray she-cat couldn't help but be happy of the peace.

"Hm." Hollyleaf looked to the sky and seemed to be listening to something none of the other could hear. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she looked directly at Emberfoot. "Normally they can't. It takes a sacrifice of blood at a holy place; in other words, a complete denial of StarClan. So even though they could crawl around the forest all they want, they wouldn't have been able to touch any cats had Sorreltail and Redwillow not died at the Moonpool. And now they have this extended night to kill and destroy the Clans." Dovewing stared at Hollyleaf, her mouth agape, though she wasn't sure whether it was in shock or disbelief.

"How do you know that?" Sedgewhisker shook her head as murmurs of agreement sprung up.

"A friend told me." Dovewing felt a prick of annoyance at the knowing glint in Hollyleaf's eyes. Though she had to admit, there was truth in what the black she-cat was saying. The Dark Forest warriors had been completely intangible until Sorreltail's death by the Moonpool.

Tigerheart's bored into hers. "Is she telling the truth?"

"RAAARGHH!" Dovewing pressed a paw to her ear at the earsplitting screech. Her head whipped around, focusing on the sound. She found herself in the RiverClan medicine den staring down at the panting form of Reedwhisker. The black deputy was covered in cobwebs and seemed to be trying to say something through his pain. Willowshine shyed away, retracting her paws guiltily.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" Hollowflight growled, thrusting his head at the tabby she-cat, who lowered her head in shame. Mistystar raised her tail to stop him, and the tom reluctantly took his place back beside his former mentor's head.

"I don't think there's anything we can do for him now," Mothwing mewed sadly. She nudged her apprentice comfortingly, but Willowshine was fixated on Hollowflight's words. Dovewing realized that she was witnessing Reedwhisker's death; the RiverClan deputy would be a great loss to all the Clans.

"Please, Please mother," The black tom gasped, straining to raise his voice above the tension. Mistystar stepped close to her last remaining kit and licked his head comfortingly.

"Whatever you say, my son."

"I had hoped that Rainstorm would have returned by now." Dovewing felt her fur rise at the rude RiverClan warrior who had ruined her and Ivypool's first outing as apprentices. "But I fear he is already gone. So please, make Hollowflight your next deputy instead. He is my last..."

"Of course, of course," Mistystar soothed, stoking his black fur as she barely repressed a sob. Dovewing could only imagine all of the sorrow the RiverClan cat must have experienced in her long life, even the thought of losing a single kit made Dovewing want to give up and run away.

Hollowflight sat in shock for a moment, then pressed himself close to Reedwhisker. The black tom's breathing grew softer and softer, then stopped completely. A moment later Dovewing heard his heartbeat stop and the deputy lay still.

"He's gone," Mothwing whispered.

"No," Hollowflight whimpered. Now that Reedwhisker was actually gone, the tom couldn't seem to accept it.

"You heard what he said," Mistystar growled at the quivering younger tom. "I know what you've done, betraying your Clan to the Dark Forest. Now's your time for repentance. Prove that my son didn't die in vain here." The RiverClan leader's eyes bore into Hollowflight's, before the dark tabby unsheathed his claws to tear up the moss nest.

"I will kill those cats." Mistystar nodded at the seething tom, and, with one last glance at Reedwhisker, exited the den. Hollowflight forced his claws shut and followed obediently, his anger forcing his fur up defiantly. Willowshine padded beside him, an empty look in her eyes. Mothwing was the only cat left, silently grooming her former deputy. The sobs that racked her body made Dovewing feel bad about spying, and she wished she could leave the sight behind, but for some reason her powers seemed to be spiraling out of control.

"Are you there?" Mothwing whispered, to whom, Dovewing didn't know. "If there were ever a time when we needed our warrior ancestors, it's now. So please, make me believe."

Dovewing gasped as her senses finally came under control again, and she was pulled back to her body. But that's not why she was struggling for breath. Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan. A medicine cat didn't believe in their warrior ancestors! It was no wonder StarClan had left them.

"Are you okay?" Tigerheart's breath was hot on her whiskers. Dovewing shook her head, but said nothing. The tom seemed to get the message and backed off slightly, but he still kept a close eye on her. The gray she-cat sighed. It would only cause more trouble if she brought up the fact now.

"Reedwhisker is dead." Mistystar's voice rose with no warning above the clamor of the clearing. All eyes turned to the three cats, the silence making reality all the worse.

"StarClan, no!" The eerie wail came from the RiverClan elder Dapplenose.

"They have abandoned us," Shrewfoot cried, echoing Dapplenose. Cats took up the cry around the clearing, yowling and gasping in horror.

"Why have you forsaken us?"

"We'll all die alone down here!"

"What can we possibly do without the help of the stars?"

The yells of panic and disbelief were silenced by a loud screeching yip, a sound Dovewing didn't recognize as being one made by a cat. She whipped her head around to see Hollyleaf scrambling onto the boulder that Mistystar would use to address RiverClan. Her eyes glowed bright green, almost to the point where Dovewing had to turn away. When she looked closely, it was almost as if there was another cat beside the black she-cat, but the gray she-cat couldn't quite make out the figure.

"Who do you think you are?" Green emeralds glared down at the cats below, holding each gaze with a strange mixture of disappointment and rage. Squirrelflight flinched back, her barely bulging belly pressed to the ground.

"You beg and scream and cry at StarClan like you expect them to bring you prey and sharpen your claws," Hollyleaf continued. "But haven't they done more than enough already? It's no wonder the stars stare down with no remorse when an ungrateful lot like you is slaughtered." A faint whimper pierced the quiet, but the black cat continue berating the terrified cats. "You look to the sky for guidance, yet you can't fight this battle right in front of you. The cats of StarClan have already died once, how dare you ask that they die again? How many of you can even claim to have faith in our warrior ancestors anymore?" Silence greeted the question, and despite her belief, Dovewing couldn't help but feel guilty. How could she be so selfish for so long, leaving the cats around her to suffer because of her actions? Never again.

"We're trying," Willowshine whimpered. Dovewing was shocked that a medicine cat would speak up at a time like this. The tabby stepped forward, her ears flattened. "But what do we do, when every cat just... dies. We failed the stars, and now they leave us lightless on the darkest night." Dovewing didn't have to look at the sky to know that the dark clouds still covered it, leaving nothing but black.

"Willowshine, you of all cats should know that's not true," Hollyleaf chided her old friend gently. A sudden breeze swept across Dovewing's pelt, ruffling her fur and she gazed intently at the leader, knowing that what she said next would be important. Hollyleaf rose to her paws and looked up at the black sky, then began her speech: "You don't need the stars for light. The light is all around us, in the hearts of our loved ones. StarClan never really leaves us, that's something I learned during my time of exile. You want StarClan's help? Prove to them that you deserve it. They are standing beside you even now, you just need to raise your paws and fight." Dovewing felt her own claws unsheathe, and beside her Tigerheart stiffened. Around her, cats stirred, moved by the words. Mistystar stared, her mouth agape, at the black cat silhouetted bravely against the endless night.

She's the Fourth, Dovewing realized. And suddenly, everything made sense. The Three weren't the saviors of the Clans, they were just meant to keep the cats together long enough so that she could come. Hollyleaf would change the course of the Clans forever; from all the way back with the Ancients to the some future cats that would be allowed to live because of her actions on this night.

"Lick your wounds and prepare for the next wave of fighting," Hollyleaf growled. The black cat leaped to the ground with one last nod, weaving among the cats that crowded around her with ease. I guess that's what a natural leader is.

And then Dovewing realized she could hear laughing again. Except this time, she knew exactly where it was coming from. Glancing across the streams on either side, the gray she-cat saw warriors covering the forest, a giant writhing mass of darkness. Mapleshade's ginger-and-white pelt was transparent against the Dark Forest warriors, yet she stood at command, her tail held in a sign of patience.

"I hope you didn't think we'd let you go with only a few scratches," The Dark Forest Queen jeered. Hollyleaf's head whipped around coolly, and she fixed her gaze with Mapleshade's. Green and Amber clashed, put neither of the powerful she-cats backed down.

"Oh, no," Hollyleaf called back. "I'm glad you're here. Otherwise I wouldn't know who to take my anger out on." Mapleshade's smirk grew into a sneer and she let out a low, threatening growl.

"Tear them apart."

Her tail dropped and the milling cats swarmed across the river. Hollyleaf waited until the leader herself had crossed and hurled herself at Mapleshade. The two wrestled and the cats who witnessed the two fighting would swear that a fundamental battle between hate and faith was taking place, and the winner would be the one to decided the destiny of the Clans.

The final battle had begun.

Chapter Twenty

Hollyleaf felt her claws meet in Mapleshade's tortoiseshell fur, hissing as the two exchanged blows. The black cat snarled as the Dark Forest cats teeth chomped down a mouse-length away from her muzzle.

Careful. Her spirit guidance murmured. Hollyleaf stepped back and sized up her opponent.

She's smaller and faster than Tigerstar, Hollyleaf thought to her companion. Can we use that same move again.

No. The same move won't work on a cat like Mapleshade twice, and I fought her once with Lightning Strike. We're going to have to try something else.

"I'm up for any options," Hollyleaf growled as she hurled herself once again into the deadly fight.

Lionblaze splashed through the shallows, thrusting himself through the water. He didn't have the time to wait for his companions to catch up, not when he could already see the dark shadow of The Place of No Stars cats crawling around the RiverClan camp.

Struggling across the stream, the golden tom shoved into the nearest cat, a scrawny black she-cat. The black cat reared hissing, and Lionblaze bowled straight into her, claws extended. He let his claws pierce her pelt, drawing blood, yet he didn't stop until she stopped squirming. The tom drew back as the dark body started to fade. His amber eyes remained hardened. On this night, he felt no remorse.

"I'm sorry I didn't fight like this sooner, Hazeltail," Lionblaze apologized to the missing she-cat, letting his anger grow once more. "From now on, I don't hold back." This time, when his rage boiled over, Lionblaze could feel the lion emerging.

He growled, and the lion roared with him. On this night, he was the predator, and whomever decided to mess with the Clans was his prey.

Jayfeather sidestepped Rowanstar as the ShadowClan leader threw himself into battle for the third time that night. He pressed himself close to the body of the ThunderClan warrior, checking his pulse. Foxleap lay, shuddering every now and then, but otherwise still.

He's dying, The blue eyed tabby realized with anguish. Shaking his head, he cast his mind out, trying to pull the young cat back to life. Not if I can help it. He searched for his consciousness in the same way a cat might search for prey. He let himself be pulled towards the tom, opening his eyes to find himself with sight.

"Foxleap?" Jayfeather questioned quietly as he gazed around the soft, grassy clearing. It was cool, a soft Leafbare breeze ruffling the tabbies fur. Yet, there was nothing unwelcoming, only a deep-rooted sadness that slightly disturbed Jayfeather.

"What are you doing here?" A soft voice questioned. Jayfeather looked backwards and saw a small reddish-brown tom. He looked about kit sized and his green eyes stared wonderingly up at the medicine cat.

"Foxleap?"

"Oh no," The tiny cat wailed. "You're dead too, aren't you?"

"I'm not dead," Jayfeather growled. "And neither are you." He touched his tail to the kit's head lightly.

"I'm not?" Jayfeather's ears flicked at the strange emotion he could feel radiating from the cats pelt.

"No," Jayfeather sat down, inviting the kit to do the same. They sat in silence for a moment, taking in the surroundings. "You didn't seem very happy when I told you that." The medicine cat turned to look at the small warrior. Foxleap's green eyes were fixed on his paws and Jayfeather heard a heavy sigh escape the kits mouth.

"I'm your medicine cat, Foxleap." Jayfeather pushed the kits head up with his tail so their eyes met. "You know you can talk to me about things right? I'm supposed to take care of you, and that means mentally as well as physically."

"I- I know," Foxleap mumbled. "It's just-" another heavy sigh "Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing. I mean, would the Clan even notice if I were gone?"

"Of course we would," Jayfeather responded strongly. "Dustpelt and Ferncloud would be heartbroken without you. And what about Ivypool? She's got quite a personality, and not many cats could claim to be as close to her as you are. She would be lonely without her best friend."

"And yet, she still chose Hollyleaf over me," The ginger cat choked out. Jayfeather licked the small cats head comfortingly.

"I'm sorry that you have to feel this way," Jayfeather finally responded, trying not to sound helpless. He could feel himself losing the small cat, but he wasn't giving up yet. "Why didn't you tell any cat that you felt this way before."

"I used to talk to Icecloud." The tiny cat swallowed. "But now she's gone. I just feel like I'm drowning and no cat cares if I make it to the surface or not."

"I've almost drowned more times than I care to count," Jayfeather recalled drily, thinking back to the choking water and icy cold. "If there's one thing I've learned from that, it's that I shouldn't be trusted around water." He heard the small cat let out a chuckle and turned to see him purring quietly.

"Now, I'm going to tell you what we're going to do." Jayfeather brushed the ginger cats fur flat. "We're going to go back and finish this fight. Then once we return to ThunderClan your going to start talking to me whenever you feel this way. And eventually, you're going to start feeling better. I promise you, it doesn't have to feel like this."

"Are you sure? Can you really make me feel better?"

"Of course," Jayfeather mewed lightly as he rose to his paws. "If I couldn't, what kind of medicine cat would I be?"

Dovewing fought side by side with her mate, their moves in sync as they tore through throngs of cats. The gray cat could see that the tides had evened out since the WindClan patrol had entered the battle, now it was just a matter of skill.

"Stand and fight!" Hollyleaf yowled as she passed by the two. Dovewing thought she was searching for her earlier opponents, but her intentions didn't matter as she felt increased vigor spread through her limbs. The gray cat shot forward and clawed a white tom's flank, while Tigerheart's merciless claws aimed at the cats eyes.

The gray she-cat spat at the fading body and raced over to the rock Hollyleaf had addressed them from earlier to survey the fight. She quickly climbed the surface and scanned the crowd. Her eyes shot across the stream and her heart started beating faster.

"Lionblaze!" Dovewing screeched at her former mentor. He was easy to pick out among the throngs of fighting cats with his glowing fur and the way he mowed down enemies. His eyes shot to look at the her and she pointed across the left bank where cats were massing. "They have reinforcements."

The golden tom wasted no more time in throwing himself in that direction, spitting with rage. Dovewing felt a shiver of fear run down her spine as he roared again with that strange sound that even she had never heard.

"Help me!" Cherrypaw called. She sat, defending her mentor and Jayfeather who was in a trance like state. But the little she-cat was no match for the battle-hardened warriors surrounding her.

"Thornclaw! Onestar! Smokefoot! Go help Cherrypaw," Dovewing ordered, picking out the cats with the least to deal with. Toadstep followed behind the other ThunderClan cat closely as he spun around and raced to help the apprentice. Onestar shot her a glance, but followed her orders, and Smokefoot leaped onto the she-cat circling Cherrypaw with a furious yowl.

"Where are you Mapleshade?" A deep voice called, with no response. A gray tom with bristling fur slid out of the stream, shaking water from his fur. Shrewfoot hurled herself at the tom. Her caterwaul of defiance was cut short as the tom's claws slid under her and split her abdomen with ease. Dovewing felt herself shaking as the she-cat gave a shuddering breath, then lay still. Who is this cat?

"Come on, Thistleclaw," Mapleshade hissed, appearing beside the tom. "They deserve worse than that. Make them suffer."

"But of course, oh wise and powerful leader," The tom teased. Lionblaze remained on the other shore, fighting the surges of warriors.

"Hollyleaf, over there!" Dovewing cried, pointing with her tail. The she-cats head turned and she and her head whipped around towards the two leaders. She raced through the fighting warriors, Hollowflight close behind her. The two crashed into their enemies, unsheathed claws releasing a surge of blood.

"We can't do this for much longer," Tigerheart called up from the bottom of the rock from where he defended Dovewing's post. Dovewing knew it was true, the cats were losing stamina and she could already spot a few more limp forms decorating the island.

"Rise and fight!" Hollyleaf yowled from her fight. The she-cats green eyes flashed as they briefly left her fight with Mapleshade to reinvigorate the cats. "Will you allow the blood of our kits to go unavenged?"

The effect was almost magical. Dovewing saw Troutstream rise from the ground despite a gaping wound in her neck. She threw herself again into the fray, not giving up even as the plain weight of the bodies began to crush her. Mistystar growled her sons name and hurled herself at the nearest cat, bowling him into the stream and pushing his head below the water until he stopped struggling.

Dovewing screeched as a sudden burst of pain sprang from her tail. Spinning around, she lashed out, clawing a Dark Forest warrior across the ears. Yet the cat didn't let go, he only gripped harder, and Dovewing felt herself being pulled off of her perch onto the sand, her claws looking desperately for a hold.

"Where is your StarClan now?" The cat sneered, pressing an unsheathed claw on her gray chest, drawing blood. Dovewing kicked out with her hind legs, barely missing the silver tom. She continued fighting back feebly, but she knew there was no way for her to win the fight.

"StarClan is always with us!" Dovewing choked, trying to sound brave. Those are good last words... She thought as she felt the crush of her windpipe. The gray cats eyes started to close, the last sight being the pale light of the stars...

Ivypool licked the shuddering kit beside her, trying to get Lilykit to respond in anyway. The tiny cat had stopped sobbing long ago, and the she-cat was afraid that the kit had gone into shock.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, pressing her gray muzzle close to the dark tabbies.

"Mama?" Lilykit sat up suddenly, her eyes fixed on a space past Ivypool's head. She turned, looking at the same location.

"Lilykit, there's nothing-"

"Mama!" The kit sprang to her paws and raced over to the other side of the nursery, purring as she pressed herself against empty space. Ivypool watched the scene in alarm for a moment before deciding that it would be best to get a medicine cat.

"Leafpool?" She called as she poked her head out of the nursery.

"What's going on?" Whitetail whimpered, glancing around in wonder. The four visitors were staring around the hollow in wonder, though Sunstrike looked the most confused. The white she-cats eyes finally focused on the thorn barrier, and shock lit her gaze. "Tallstar?"

"Mom..." Mossyfoot gasped, padding forward hesitantly.

"And Nettlepaw!" Mintfur gawked around him, a shocked expression on his face.

"Why are you all looking around like that?" Sunstrike asked, her daze darting around in fear. "I don't see anything!"

"Firestar...?" A voice choked out. Ivypool turned to see Leafpool poking her head out of the medicine cat den. "And Longtail, and Shrewpaw. What are you all doing here?"

"Move Ivypool," Lilykit squeaked from behind the she-cat. Ivypool stepped completely out of the den. "You're in Sorreltail's way."

"Sorreltail," Whitetail looked at the same spot Lilykit was staring up at triumphantly.

"I... don't understand," Ivypool murmured, exchanging a bewildered glance with Sunstrike.

"Can't you see them?" Leafpool meowed, her voice full of happiness as her gaze swept the hollow. "Our Clanmates have come back to defend us!"

"No... No I can't," Ivypool mewed quietly to herself. She looked at the cat who had been her nighttime clanmate for so long, and they both knew why they couldn't see the returning warriors. They were traitors, and no amount of regret would change that. The Clans may have their warrior ancestors backing them up now, but the Dark Forest trainees had no one but themselves on this night.

Hollyleaf didn't notice the cats swarming around her at first. It was only when Mapleshade had slipped from her grasp yet again that she looked up and noticed that the Clans were no longer fighting by themselves. It seemed that the other cats hadn't noticed either, not until the Dark Forest cats started fleeing in terror at the sight of the starry warriors.

"B-Bluestar?" The current RiverClan leader spluttered after coming to face to face with a cat who looked almost identical to her. The only difference was the stars sparkling the latters fur.

"Don't forget your father," A reddish brown tom purred, coming up behind Mistystar. Hollyleaf could only stare as the elderly she-cats mouth gaped open in utter shock.

"Oakheart?"

"Come on, kits!" The battle cry was uttered by a tiny scrap of fur, his black and white stripes shining brightly. Hollyleaf expected the Dark Forest cats to laugh and dispatch of the little cat quickly, but to her surprise two of them exchanged a glance then promptly fled. The other kits following behind roaring challenges, two of them the size of newborns. Shimmerpaw growled alongside the StarClan cats, finishing off the herd of cats.

"What...?"

There's Crookedstar, and his mate Willowbreeze. And all of those leaders back from SkyClan's time, honestly I'm surprised they're here. And those kits you just saw were the ones destroyed in Brokenstar's greed. Don't you see, Hollyleaf? You've given not only the Clans, but StarClan itself a reason to believe. And now the five are united once more for the greatest fight we have ever seen. You should feel proud.

"Not until we've won," Hollyleaf growled. But she couldn't help feeling an inkling of happiness as she jumped back into the fighting. She drove away cats with ease, and thanks to her spirit friend, she knew the names of the cats who fought alongside her.

Thrushpelt. Slash.

Hailstar. Bite.

Swiftpaw and Sweetpaw. Kick.

Brindleface, Palebird, and Runningwind. Shoulder Drop.

By the time Hollyleaf finally let herself look up again, the island was starting to look less like a Dark Forest stronghold, and more like the regular RiverClan camp. She glanced around, looking for the last two cats needed to end the battle.

"Where are they?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hollyleaf's head spun and her fur bristled at the sound. Her gaze lit upon a starry white cat with black ears and tail tip. She was holding down none other than Thistleclaw himself, her claws dug deep into his shoulders. A large white tom sat watching the fight silently, his blue eyes unreadable.

"Oh, Thistleclaw," The she-cat whispered. Snowfur. "Look at all the trouble you've caused. Don't you even feel a thing?"

"I did it all... for you," Thistleclaw hissed back. He seemed to be in pain, but not because of the claws digging into his shoulders. "I would have... destroyed the whole world if that's what it took. I guess... love makes us do crazy things, huh?" The white tom sighed heavily, resting his tail on the Snowfur's shoulder. Whitestorm.

"And I would wait for all of time if it meant that we got to be together again." Hollyleaf's eyes widened as Snowfur let Thistleclaw up, expecting the tom to attack her at once. But instead, he touched her cheek with his tail, a rough purr rising in his throat. He looked over at the white tom.

"You were a great cat, and a great son. I just wish I could have seen it when I was alive."

"Shhh. No more regrets, okay?" Snowfur leaned into his touch, her pale eyes glowing. "Now we can finally go, as a family." She started to glow, too bright for Hollyleaf to watch. The last thing she heard was a soft answer from Thistleclaw.

"I'd like that."

When she opened her eyes once more, the three cats were gone. "Okay..." She murmured, a little confused about what she had just witnessed. Just one more then. But when she looked around, Hollyleaf realized that there was no need to look around. Every cat had fled, except for the Dark Forest queen herself, huddled with her back to the meeting rock.

Hollyleaf padded forward, and the cats parted silently for her to pass. She glared down at the dark tortoiseshell, and felt a sudden wave of pity. Mapleshade was so full of hate, so irredeemable. How could a cat go so wrong. And Hollyleaf knew that she had been close to becoming that cat, the one with nothing to live for, so she ruined every other cats chances at happiness in a vain attempt to feel something herself.

"Your pathetic, Mapleshade," she stated simply. The she-cats eyes flashed with rage, and she pulled herself to her paws despite the blood pouring from her ears.

"This doesn't matter," Mapleshade cackled, the same loud laugh that had wrung the trees with the dying whispers of the lost. "Don't you think this is over. So what if I die? There are many others, just like me, and they will rise again. The Clans will die!"

"You still don't get it," Hollyleaf sighed heavily. Her eyes glowed green as they bore into the remains of the Dark Forest. "We won because we have faith and we have each other. We have love. But I guess that's something a cat like you would never understand. Right Mapleshade?" Hollyleaf lifted her tail. Mapleshade's eyes widened on fear then focused on a spot behind Hollyleaf's shoulder. Amber eyes mixed with regret and an undistinguishable emotion.

"I-"

Hollyleaf lowered her tail and whatever the she-cat had been planning to say was lost as a swarm of cats was upon her, biting, clawing, and tearing the origin of so many of the Clans problems apart. Hollyleaf turned away from the sight to look at the place Mapleshade had been staring at. Three tiny kits stood absolutely still. The black cat was about to approach them when a sudden breeze swept through the now almost empty camp and the cats were gone.

"That was quiet some show," A dark gray tom croaked. Splashstar. He was surrounded by fourteen other cats, each of them radiating an ancient power that Hollyleaf felt she should know. That number had to mean something...

"I have to say, I think she'll fit in just perfectly," A light brown queen agreed. Daisytail. She turned to one of the smallest cats Hollyleaf had ever seen. "What do you think Smallstar?"

"She better bring me lots of rabbits," The small cat grunted, producing a much deeper voice than Hollyleaf would expect from one so small.

"I'm sorry, but what...?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Hollystar," Splashstar mewed flicking his tail in a forgetful gesture. "Just enjoy the moment while it lasts. You've worked hard for this after all."

Welcome to the greats, Hollystar.

Hollyleaf turned around and saw the anxious faces of the Clan cats staring up at her. She remembered the vague feelings of desiring to be leader she had felt ever since she was a small apprentice. They need a leader...

Hollyleaf sprung onto the rock, glancing at the first appearing rays of light. "We have won!" She let out a giant caterwaul that was echoed by the cats below, the living and StarClan alike. As the cheering died away, Hollyleaf gazed across the cats below her, not expecting the sudden chanting started by none other than Rowanstar.

"Hollystar! Hollystar!" It took only moments for the cheer to be picked up by the cats. "Hollystar! Hollystar!" As the StarClan cats disappeared with the morning rays, Hollyleaf let herself be happy. Sure, the Clans would need time to recover, and peace would be no easy process. But this was her dream, only better, which made every hardship up until this point nothing more than a nightmare.

Because, in the end, no cat could claim Ivypool's heart but her. And the love she saw in those blue eyes every time the two spoke was enough for her to fight the Dark Forest single pawed.

After all, isn't that what she'd just done?

Epilouge

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Ivypool finally snapped at her sister after wandering with the gray she-cat across ThunderClan territory for what felt like moons. Dovewing turned around, her barely bulging belly swaying.

"We're almost there," She mewed placating. Ivypool sighed and sped up so the two were padding side by side.

"It's barely past dawn and you pull me out here," The gray-and-white she-cat meowed, yawning largely. "What I wouldn't give to be in the elders den right now."

"I imagine it's quiet full now that Sandstorm and Graystripe have moved in," Dovewing responded, flicking her sister's torn ears teasingly.

"Not as crowded as the warriors den," Ivypool huffed back. Even though she was complaining, she couldn't help feeling happy that her and her sister's relationship had finally been cured after all this time. "Besides, their den got repaired first, so no icky smells keeping you from sleep."

"Who would have thought? The great Ivypool, scared of a little stink!" Dovewing purred.

"I'm not afraid of a smell!" Ivypool yowled indignantly. "We still haven't found Blossomfall. And Birchfall... It just brings back bad memories, you know?" The tortoiseshell she-cat had been missing since the night of the Dark Forest battle, leaving her family in shambles. No trace of her had been found since, and Ivypool could only think of the worst. Dovewing had heard the events that had transpired in the Dark Forest, but she would die just as Ivypool would with the truth. Ivypool dreaded the day she would finally have to tell her mate exactly what happened in that place.

"..."

"..."

"At least you don't have to listen to Purdy's snoring in the warriors den." The two siblings exchanged a glance and burst out laughing. After the mirth finally died away, Ivypool felt a stab of concern for her sister stab through her.

"You still can't hear anything?" Dovewing shook her head somberly, then cracked a small smile. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm better without my powers anyway. I never liked being different from my Clanmates. We're an ironic pair, aren't we?" Ivypool could only nod sadly. Dovewing's gaze lightened as she stopped moving. "I don't think ShadowClan would appreciate you crossing their border so soon after a battle."

Ivypool glanced around, replicating Dovewing's movement. She opened her mouth and drew in the musky scent. This was the ShadowClan border.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dovewing stared at her, an unrecognizable emotion in her eyes. Ivypool was about to question her more, when an all too familiar scent caused her to turn, fur bristling.

"Hello, Ivypool," Tigerheart called in a friendly tone. Ivypool stared at her sister, but for once, Dovewing didn't look the slightest bit guilty when caught with her forbidden lover. No, the only emotion Ivypool could feel coming from the she-cat was pure, unadulterated love.

It was with shock that Ivypool watched as her sister crossed the border, no regret in her eyes. She turned, a bittersweet expression on her face. "Oh, Ivypool." Her fur brushed Tigerheart's comfortingly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Miss me...?" Then Ivypool realized what her sister meant. Her blue eyes widened in shock. Ivypool hadn't been this surprised since her first kill. "You can't!"

"Oh, sister," Dovewing whispered. "Don't you see? This is the only way. I can't raise these kits, half-Clan. I could never let them endure that pain. And I've already hurt Bumblestripe more than enough. He'll never heal with me in camp every day." Ivypool growled at Dovewing's ever apparent arrogance. Her sister probably didn't even realize how offensive what she said was to ThunderClan, to her Clanmates.

"They would never judge you. You're one of the Three."

"Some things are even more powerful than the stars." Tigerheart pressed his nose into his mates fur comfortingly.

"But your my sister," Ivypool tried desperately to find a way to make Dovewing stay with her. She had just gotten her sister, her life back! How could this be fair?

"Which is exactly why I must go," Dovewing's mew hardened even more so. She had obviously thought this decision through carefully. "Ever since I learned about the prophecy, you've always been in my shadow. And you always will be if we live in the same Clan. You know it, and I know it too. Besides," Dovewing's eyes glinted "you've got a kit and a mate to take care of. What would Lilykit do without her savior now that her family is gone? And I know Hollystar would sacrifice every one of her lives that's what it took for the two of you to be together."

Ivypool let her head drop in defeat. She crossed the border hesitantly and brushed her head against Dovewing's.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I know," Dovewing whispered in her ear. "I'll miss you too." The two she-cats raised their heads and Dovewing pulled back, Tigerheart following loyally. "Now go, and grow in the way you always should have. Don't let your selfish sisters shadow hold you back anymore. I already knew you'd be the most beautiful flower in the forest one day, Ivypool." Dovewing padded softly away, not glancing back. Her tail twined with Tigerheart's as the two went to inform the ShadowClan leader of his newest Clanmate.

Ivypool stared after her sister for a heartbeat longer, breathing in her scent. She could imagine her newly risen mate, quietly concerned for the gray-and-white she-cat. But Hollystar would wait for Ivypool's return to question her, the faith in their new relationship as strong as the black cats belief in the Warrior Code.

Finally, Ivypool turned away from Dovewing's fading scent. Then she started walking, and for the first time in her life, Ivypool didn't look back.


End file.
